Athena Girl
by aprilliaais
Summary: Anak dari masa depan datang untuk mengubah masa lalu. Mencoba menyelematkan mereka yang seharusnya tidak bisa selamat. First FanFic of Harry Potter. Happy Reading! Typo dimana mana. OOT. OC RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Hai hai hai. Ini adalah fic pertama gue tentang Harry Potter. Semua karakter disini punya JK Rowling, kecuali Athena Malfridge yang murni punya gue.

Cerita ini ber plot di film The Orde Of Pheonix, dan nyambung ke cerita selanjutnya dengan waktu yang singkat. Gue buat Harry DKK di kelas 6.

Maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, gak masuk akal, EYD yang berantakan, Typo dimana mana, gaje dan blablabla.

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

Seorang gadis berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor Hogwarts. Beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung. Ditambah lagi ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama sekali bukan khas dari asrama asrama di Hogwarts.

Gadis itu berhenti di depan pintu rekreasi asrama Ravenclaw. Ia mengatur nafasnya sedemikian rupa agar ia bisa bepikir jernih. Air matanya sudah mengembang di pelupuk matanya. Ia memandang sekitar.

Mencari seseorang yang ia kenal. Hingga ia mendapati seorang gadis berkulit pucat dengan tatapan aneh dimatanya. Ia berlari kearah gadis itu.

"Luna Lovegood! Oh my god!" Teriaknya sambil memegang kedua lengan gadis yang bernama Luna Lovegood itu. Luna memandang orang yang ada dihadapannya dengan bingung.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Kali ini mata Luna hampir keluar karena orang asing yang ada dihadapannya ini mengenal dirinya.

"Tentu saja aku kenal dengan mu! Kau pahlawan Ravenclaw! Okey. Aku harus berbicara berdua dengan mu." Tanpa basa basi gadis itu menarik Luna menjauh dari keramaian.

Gadis itu masih menarik Luna dan berjalan dengan cepat ke menara Astronomi. Luna pun ikut menyeimbangi langkahnya, ia berlari kecil karena lengannya di tarik oleh Gadis itu.

"Hey. Tunggu! Kau siapa? Apa maksudmu Pahlawan Racenclaw? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama ku?"

Mereka sudah sampai di menara Astronomi. Gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Luna. Ia memandang sekitar. Melihat alat alat yg ada di menara itu. Ia melihat kalender di ruangan itu. 1 September 1996.

"Untuk memastikan saja. Apa benar waktu yang ditunjukan kalender itu?" Tanya Gadis itu pada Luna dengan tatapan tajam.

"Yaa. Sekarang 1 September."

"Dan apa benar kau sekarang berada di kelas 4?"

"Betul sekali."

"Bagaimana dengan .. Maksudku, Hermione. Ia berada di kelas 5 sekarang?"

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu semua?"

Gadis itu membalikan badannya. membelakangi Luna.

"Ini berhasil! Ramuannya benar benar berhasil!" Mata Gadis itu berbinar binar.

"Apanya yang berhasil?" Ucapan Luna membuat Gadis itu memutarkan badannya kembali menghadap Luna.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Harry Potter. Aku rasa kau tahu dia dimana." Ucap Gadis bermata abu-abu itu. Luna memandangnya dalam.

"Tidak sampai kau menjelaskan siapa kau."

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu kalau tidak ada Harry Potter. Aku malas bercerita dua kali. Ugh. Kau memang selalu seperti ini Luna!" Ucapnya sambil menarik rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku pikir kau gila."

"Tidak segila kau! Sekarang, ayo antar aku ke Harry Potter!" Perintahnya.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione berjalan bersisihan di koridor Hogwarts. Sesekali berargumen kecil tentang perkumpulan yang baru saja ia buat.

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil, Mione." Ujar cowok berkacamata yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kita pasti bisa. Kau pasti bisa. Kau tidak lihat ada berapa orang yang ingin ikut bergabung Harry?"

"Mereka tidak mempercayaiku!"

"Kalau mereka tidak mempercayaimu, mereka tidak akan ikut bergabung Harry! Blimey Harry kenapa kau jadi sangat tidak percaya diri sih!" Kesal Ron.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya takut tidak bisa memimpin kalian semua."

"Kau menang sebagai juara termuda di Turnamen Triwizard Harry! Itu sudah cukup untuk kami."

"Tapi aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkan..."

"Jangan mulai." Potong Hermione.

Harry masih terbayang bagaimana ia melihat kutukan kematian mengenai badan seniornya, Cedric Diggory. Ia masih terbayang wajah Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang memandangnya dengan pandangan ingin memakannya. Ia masih bisa merasakan sakit di lukanya karena sentuhan Pangeran Kegelapan tersebut. Ini tidak mudah baginya. Ditambah, banyak orang yang tidak percaya dengannya kalau Pangeran Kegelapan telah bangkit kembali. Dengan status sebagai 'Mantan' tersangka Kementrian Sihir karena menggunakan Mantra Patronus di depan Muggle (Yang sebenarnya adalah sepupunya, dan ia ingin menyelamatkan sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu) yang saat itu dilarang karena Harry masih berada dibawah umur. Banyak orang yang meragukan Harry Potter dan mencemoohnya karena berkhayal tentang Pangeran Kegelapan hanya untuk mencari sensasi saja.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai ujung koridor dan bertemu dengan Luna dan Gadis asing yang berada disamping Luna.

"Hey..." Belum sempat Hermione menyapa Luna. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Hermione dengan erat. Air matanya tumpah. Hermione bingung dan memandang Harry, Ron dan Luna bergantian.

"Ehh. Kau.. Kenapa? Siapa kau?" Ucap Hermione sambil melepaskan pelukan gadis itu. Ia memandang lekat ke mata Abu-abu milik gadis itu. Hermione semakin heran karena gadis itu masih saja mengeluarkan air matanya yang kini menatap Harry dan Ron.

"Aku.. Aku..." Gadis itu kikuk.

"Ia tak mau menjawab sampai ia bertemu dengan Harry Potter." Ujar Luna dengan lugu sambil memberi tatapan aneh ke Harry.

"Aku?" Harry bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis ini. Ia tidak heran bagaimana gadis ini bisa mengenalnya, karena nama Harry Potter ini sedang naik daun setelah kejadian 'tersebut'.

"Aku akan menceritakan siapa aku, tapi tidak disini."

Gadis itu memandang sekitar. Banyak mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"B-Baiklah. Aku rasa aku tahu dimana." Harry sama sekali bingung dan pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke dalam kastil Hogwarts. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang meminta Ruang Kebutuhan yang kali ini muncul di hadapannya.

Mereka berlima masuk.

Ruangan itu tampak lenggang. Hanya ada sebuah meja, beberapa kursi dan kaca yang ada diujung ruangan. Dengan foto Cedric Diggory dan anggota Orde Phoenix terpampang disana.

"Ruang Kebutuhan! Kalian menggunakan ruangan ini sebagai tempat berlatih untuk Laskan Dumbledore bukan?" Ujar santai Gadis itu. Ketiga Trio Gryfindor saling melempar pandangan.

"Kau mata-mata Umbridge!" Bentak Ron pada Gadis itu sambil menujuknya. Gadis itu kaget.

"Aku? Cih! Aku tidak serendah itu!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Laskar Dumbledore!" Teriak Ron. Harry mencoba menenangkan Ron.

"Tenang Ron. Aku rasa dia bukan mata-mata Umbridge. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini. Lihat saja pakaiannya. Ia tidak memakai jubah asrama!" Jelas Harry sambil memegang lengan Ron. Ron menarik nafas dalam dalam dan kembali ke posisi tenangnya.

Gadis itu masih memandang empat orang dihadapanna bergantian.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian lebih menarik saat muda." Ujar sang gadis sambil menyeringai menyebalkan. Entah kenapa itu mengingatkan Ron dengan seringai sinis Malfoy.

"Hah? Kau pikir kami sudah tua? Aku bisa tebak kau pasti tidak lebih muda dari ku, Nona muda!" Ucap Hermione Sarkastik.

"Di saat ini, ya. Aku seumuran dengan Kalian. Tapi di saat yang lain, tidak."

"Apa maksudmu di saat yang lain?" Harry kali ini memandang mata gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Hermione gemas.

"Aku Athena M... Malfridge." Gugup gadis bermata abu abu itu.

"Malfridge? Aku tidak pernah dengar nama itu. Dari mana asalmu?"

"Dari London tentu saja!"

"Maksud ku kau pasti bersekolah. Dimana sekolahmu?"

"Disini. Aku murid Ravenclaw kelas 5, pada saat itu." Ujar Athena

Gadis itu, Athena, berjalan keujung ruangan menuju cermin besar yang ada disana. Ia melihat pantulan dari dirinya. Rambut pirang-keriting-berantakannya itu ia biarkan menjutai kebelakang. Dengan bibir tipis dan mata yang tajam ia memandangi dirinya sendiri.

"Ramuan itu berhasil!"

"Nah dia mulai lagi.." Ucap Luna "Dari tadi ia bilang 'Ini berhasil', 'Ramuan ini berhasil'. Dan aku tak mengerti ramuan apa yang ia maksud!" Kesal Luna memandang Athena. "Dan kau! Aku tidak yakin kau murid Ravenclaw kelas 5. Kalau begitu kau seasrama dengan ku tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu di asrama Ravenclaw sebelumnya." Sambungnya lagi.

Athena memandangi Luna dengan senyuman seringai menyebalkannya itu, yang Ron pikir benar benar mirip Malfoy.

"Tentu saja kau tidak pernah melihatku. Ini bukan masa ku." Jelasnya santai dan kembali menatap ketiga orang Gryfindor yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Tunggu. Kau bilang 'Masa ku'? Kau bicara seolah kau datang dari masa lain saja." Sinis Ron pada Athena. Dari awal Ron sudah tidak menyukai Athena karena senyuman mengerikannya itu.

"Memang."

Ke empat orang itu terperanjat kaget.

"Jangan bercanda kau Malfridge!"

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda?"

Hermione memandang Harry dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau dari tahun berapa?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku dari masa depan, apa kau percaya?"

"Tidak!" Ucap keempatnya berbarengan.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberi tahu mu.."

Harry memandang kesal ke Athena.

"Dasar kau gadis menyebalkan!" Gerutu Harry.

"Oh masa. Aku ini keponakan favoritmu, Harry!"

Jleb. Kali ini Harry sangat ingin terjatuh karena ucapan Athena.

"Oi. Apa maksudmu keponakan? Oh. Kau anak Dursley dari masa depan?"

"Nah kau percaya aku dari masa depan? Dan, Oh please. Dursley? Orang tua ku bukan Muggle, Harry." Ujar Athena sinis ke Harry.

Harry menarik lengan Ron dan Hermione beberapa langkah menjauh dari Athena yang kini tengah berargumentasi kecil dengan Luna.

"Kau percaya dengannya?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Ujar Ron.

"Tapi ia terlihat sedang berbohong, Ron."

"Ya tapi tidak kah kau lihat senyuman sinis yang ia berikan kepada ku? Ugh! Dia benar benar mengingatkan ku dengan senyuman licik Malfoy."

"Ehh? Draco Malfoy?"

"Memang ada Malfoy lain lagi selain si Ferret sialan itu di Hogwarts, eh?"

Hermione, Harry dan Ron memicingkan matanya dan memandang si Athena Girl ini. Gadis asing yang menyebalkan (menurut Ron), dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

Mereka berjalan mendekati Athena dan Luna.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa kemari?" Selidik Harry. Athena terdiam. Matanya menerawang kosong kedepan.

FLASHBACK

" _Paman, apa kau yakin Ramuan ini aman?" Tanya Athena khawatir pada pria jangkung berambut merah itu._

" _Tenang Thena. Aku sudah mencoba sebelumnya." Sahut suara berat yang sedang mengaduk sebuah Ramuan yang berasap di depannya._

" _Yaa tapi tidak dalam dosis sebanyak ini." Jelas sekali raut wajah Khawatir di wajah Athena. Pria itu tidak menjawab._

" _Aaaah. Selesai." Pekik pria itu. Memasukan ramuan berwarna biru ke dalam botol. Athena melihatnya hati hati._

" _Tinggal satu langkah lagi..." Ujar pria itu yang kini tengah mencabut rambut merahnya dan memasukan ke dalam botol._

" _Paman George. Kau yakin?"_

 _Kali ini George menoleh ke Athena dengan tatapan tajam di matanya. Ia mendekati Athena dan memegang kedua lengan gadis itu._

" _Kau mau rencana kita berhasil? Percayalah pada ku Thena. Aku tidak akan melukaimu dengan Ramuan itu!" Ucap George_

 _Athena teringat bagaimana reaksi ibunya (yang bekerja di Kementrian Sihir) saat George menyampaikan ide gilanya ini. Memang bagus. Namun bahaya jika berada ditangan yang salah._

" _B.. Bukan begitu Paman, hanya saja, apa kau... Apa kau yakin kalau ramuan ini akan membawaku ke waktu yang kau maksud itu?"_

" _No. Aku sudah memasukan memori otak ku ke dalam ramuan ini. Kau akan masuk ke waktu yang aku inginkan. Well, mungkin lebih awal. Karena aku mau, kau menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Bukan hanya satu."_

 _Athena kini memandang George penuh tanya. George menutup matanya._

" _Bagai... Bagaimana caranya Paman? Tidak mungkin ada yang percaya dengan ku. Bahkan kau yang muda pasti akan menganggap ini sebuah lelucon!" Sahut gadis itu._

" _No! Jangan temui aku. Jangan bilang padaku kalau.. Kalau saudara ku akan mati. Bisa bisa aku histeris... Kau harus bertemu dengan Harry Potter. Yakinkan dia. Kau harus membuat sejarah yang berbeda.. Selamatkan yang lain di perang, dan tugas mu selesai." Jelas George sambil memandang mata Athena._

 _Athena menatap dalam-dalam Paman favoritnya ini. Mencari kebenaran. Akhirnya ia mengangguk._

" _Aku akan menyelamatkannya untuk mu, Paman. Aku akan menyelamatkannya." Yakin Athena menatap langsung ke George. Senyuman George muncul._

 _Athena sangat menyayangi George seperti ayahnya sendiri. Entah. Padahal, orang tuanya dan George tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi Athena nyaman bersamanya. Candaan George. Nasihat George. Dan cerita masa lalu George yang membuat Athena tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkan George sendirian._

" _So. Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Tanya Athena yang kini memandangi Ramuan yang ia pegang._

" _Saat kau minum ini kau akan merasa ngantuk. Kau akan tertidur dan akan terbangun di masa yang telah di tentukan."_

" _Kelihatannya gampang. Lalu? Bagaimana caranya aku pulang. Kapan aku pulang?"_

" _Setelah misimu sudah benar benar selesai."_

 _Ya. Misi. Yang seperti direncanakan oleh mereka._

 _Athena membuka tutup botolnya. Mencium aroma dari Ramuan ini. Bau nya seperti didihan bunga Rose. Ia menelan ludahnya._

" _Apapun yang kau lakukan di masa lalu akan menjadi sejarah. Dan orang yang tahu adalah kau, dan orang orang dari masa lalu mu. Jika kau terluka, luka itu akan kau bawa sampai kau kembali. Jika kau mati, mungkin saja orang tuamu tidak akan melahirkan mu. Setiap kejadian yang kau ubah, akan merubah masa depan juga. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu, ubahlah sesuatu yang berharga. Maka dari itu. Jangan sampai membuat dirimu terbunuh. Jaga dirimu baik baik."_

 _Itu kata kata terakhir yang di dengar Athena sebelum ia meminum ramuan dan tertidur._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Dan saat aku terbangun, aku berada di ujung perpustakaan." Kata Athena mengakhiri ceritanya.

Harru, Ron, Hermione dan Luna terdiam. Mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan ada keraguan di suara Athena. Ia begitu semangat dan percaya diri.

"George? Kakak ku? Apa maksudnya 'menyelamatkannya'? Siapa yang akan kau selamatkan? Siapa yang akan mati?" Tanya Ron.

Athena terdiam.

"Aku belum bisa menceritakannya." Singkat Athena. Ron memasang wajah kesal.

"Okey girl. Ceritakan apa yang kau tahu tentang kami." Ujar Harry

"Um masa kini, atau masa depan?"

"Semuanya."

"Okey. Tapi aku butuh Ginny."

"Ginny? Adik ku?" Heran Ron.

"Tentu saja. Dan Draco?"

Duar. Mereka serasa disambar petir di siang hari saat mendengar nama rivalnya tersebut di sebutkan.

"Oh tidak. Ginny, Oke. Malfoy? No. Not at all. Kenapa harus dia?" Celetuk Ron kesal sambi memandang Athena sinis.

"Kau mau aku bercerita atau tidak?"

"Terserah kau. Aku tidak peduli dengan mu dan omong kosong mu soal masa depan!"

"Ron!" Hermione memelototinya. Ron ciut.

"Okey. Luna, bisa kau panggil Ginny kesini?" Harry meminta tolong pada Luna. Dengan secepat kilat Luna pergi dari sana.

"Bukannya kami tidak mau menuruti kemauan mu Athena. Tapi kami dan Malfoy bukan teman baik dimasa sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kami di masa yang akan datang."

Athena sedikit berpikir.

"Ditambah lagi, dia adalah mata mata untuk Umbridge." Tambah Hermione.

Athena berpikir lama dan menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkannya itu.

"Biar aku yang urus soal dia."

Okey sampai sini dulu. Saran, Kritik, Masukan, Ide, Cacian, Makian dan lain lain gue terima. Silahkan isi di kolom review. Chapter selanjutnya akan gue Publish sekitar 7 hari setelah hari ini.

Oia, follow akun IG gue at aprilliaais. Trims. Aprillia


	2. Chapter 2

Jawaban Review

AndienMay : Hayhay. Aku malah gak kepikiran bakalan sama kayak Athena-nya Percy Jackson. Aku Cuma suka sama nama Athena aja. Hehe. Ciye udah tau nih. Bener gak yaaa dugaan kamu. Tetep baca yaa.

Rikun18 : Terima kasih kaka Terus baca yaaa sampe abis.

Sebenernya aku mengharapkan lebih banyak sih yang Review. Supaya akunya dapet masukan supaya kedepannya cerita ini gimana.

OH YA. Di chapter 1 ada kesalahan penulisan. Disitu ada bagian dimana Luna dan Athena bicara soal tanggal. Aku pengen nulis 1 september 1995 kenapa jadi 1996 ya. Oke. Maaf ya. Anggap aja itu 1 september 1995 oke. Biar gak bingung sama cerita aslinya.

Ayo, semua saran dan masukan aku terima dengan besar hati. Siapa tahu pemikiran kalian bakalan bagus buat cerita ini kedepannya.

Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan alur yg gak jelas. Happy Reading. Don't forget to RnR

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

Athena kini berada di koridor Hogwarts memakai pakaian lengkap Ravenclaw-Yang ia pinjam dari Luna. Ia berjalan celikungan mencari seseorang. Lalu ia menangkap orang yang dicarinya, Draco Malfoy yang sedang bersama komplotannya. Zabini, Nott, Grengrass, Parkinson, Crabbe dan satu anak gemuk lagi yang Athena tidak kenali. Mereka bercekikikan ria meledek Gryfindor kelas 4 yang lewat di hadapan mereka. Athena dengan berani mengampiri mereka.

"Ehmm.."

Draco dan kawanannya memandangi Athena dengan sinis.

"Mr Malfoy, kau dipanggil oleh Profesor Umbridge untuk keruangannya."

"Dan siapa kau gadis Ravenclaw yang dipercayai Umbridge untuk memanggilku?"

"Aku Athena Malfridge. Murid kelas 5 Ravenclaw."

"Kau pasti anak baru." Ucap Draco dan berdiri. Teman temannya pun ikut berdiri di samping Draco.

"Aku rasa Profesor Umbridge hanya ingin bertemu dengan Mr Malfoy." Kata Athena sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap teman teman Draco.

Teman temannya menoleh kearah Draco, menunggu kepastian Draco.

"Ya. Aku rasa Profesor Umbridge hanya ingin bertemu dengan ku, guys." Ujar Draco pada teman temannya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Athena tersenyum pada murid Slytherin yang lain dan berjalan mengikuti Draco ke koridor sepi didalam kastil.

Athena memandang keadaan sekitar sambil memohon ruang kebutuhan. Draco berjalan santai didepan Athena tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun. Setelah pintu ruang kebutuhan muncul. Athena menarik jubah Draco dan menyeretnya kedalam ruang kebutuhan.

"HEI!" Draco berteriak dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari balik jubah Slytherinnya itu dan mengacungkannya pada Athena. Athena mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dibelakangnya, Harry, Hermione, Ron, ditambah Luna dan Ginny sudah mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Draco. Draco yang kalah jumlah masih bergemetar memegang tongkat sihirnya yang mengacung pada Athena.

"Hei! Kau menyuruh gadis ini untuk menculiku, Eh Potty Head?" Jerit Draco.

"Menculikmu, Eh Malfoy? Kau masih berada di dalam Hogwarts!ini tidak disebut dengan penculikan." Ujar Hermione.

"Berani sekali kau berbicara dengan ku Darah-Lumpur!" Draco memasang wajah jijik ke arah Hermione yang tengah mengendalikan emosinya agar tak melancarkan mantra Crucio ke arah Ferret itu.

"Dasar kau mulut kotor, Ferret sialan!" Kesal Ron.

"Weaselbee!"

"Stop!" Athena menengahi pertikaian antar mulut mereka.

"Demi Jenggot Merlin, Draco, Hermione, aku tidak percaya kalian bisa seperti ini. Dan Ron, kau tidak berubah, Eh?"

"Apa maksudmu, Freak?" Ucap Draco yang kini sudah menurunkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Kau harus tenang, dan aku akan menceritakan kehidupan mu."

Draco mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menurunkan tongkat sihirnya. Disusul oleh Harry dan kawan kawannya. Walaupun dari Slytherin, Harry yakin, Draco tidak punya keberanian sebegitu besar untuk mendaraskan mantra ke siswa lain.

"Apa maksudmu kehidupan ku?" Sinis Draco. Athena menghela nafas.

Harry dan Ron menarik beberapa kursi dan meja untuk mereka gunakan sebagai tempat 'Rapat' dadakan ini.

Draco memilih duduk disamping Luna, yang menurutnya lebih baik dibanding Potty Head, Mudblood dan dua Weaselbee. Ginny duduk disamping Luna, berhadapan dengan Harry. Hermione duduk diantara Ron dan Harry. Sedangkan Athena duduk di ujung tengah meja.

Ron memandangi Draco dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, begitu sebaliknya.

"Bisakah kau bercerita, Eh gadis aneh? Aku tidak ingin lama lama berada di hadapan Weaselbee ini." Jijik Draco sambil memandang Ron yang sudah siap ingin menyahutinya.

"Okey. Jadi ini tahun 1995? Dan kalian berumur 15 tahun, begitu juga dengan ku. Hmmm. Jadi kira kira, ini 23 tahun ke belakang dari hari dimana aku menggunakan ramuan itu." Gumam Athena.

"23 Tahun apa? Ramuan apa? Kau semakin aneh ya!" Ujar Draco. Ia memandangi Athena. Ia memiliki mata yg familiar baginya. Draco harus mengakui gadis ini memang cantik (walaupun aneh). Tapi kalau boleh Draco jujur. Kalau saja gadis ini tidak berteman dengan si Potty Head dan kawanannya, pasti Draco sudah mendekatinya, yaaah. Walaupun Draco sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya

"Aku dari masa depan."

"Yaa dan aku dari masa lalu." Cemooh Draco. Harry menatap Draco seperti ia ingin melancarkan mantra Mufliato ke Malfoy junior itu. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menutup mulutnya sejenakpun. Athena memandang Draco sarkastik.

"Oh ayo lah. Kalian tiba tiba menarik ku ke ruangan gelap dan bau ini hanya untuk memberitahu ku lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu?" Sinis Draco.

Athena menghiraukan Draco.

"kemarin, 1 April 2018. Ulang tahun Paman George ke 40. Aku dan dia membuat suatu ramuan yang benar benar baru. Keluaran Sihir Sakti Weasley yang baru..." Jeda Athena untuk mengambil nafas. "Aku dan Paman George membuat sebuah ramuan yang sangat baru dalam rangka memperingati ulang tahunnya. Belum sah sebenarnya karena masih dalam percobaan dan gagasan ini sangat di tentang oleh Kementrian Sihir karena berbahaya, takut digunakan oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab untuk mengubah masa lalu."

"Jadi dari kesimpulanku, kau dan George membuat ramuan untuk kembali ke masa lalu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kau memang pintar." Senyumnya pada Hermione.

"Untuk apa kalian membuat ramuan itu?"

"Untuk mengembalikan yang seharusnya berada disamping Paman George sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Harry.

"Kalian jangan memotong pembicaraan ku kali ini oke?"

Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Seperti yang Paman George ceritakan. Di tahun ini, adalah tahun terakhir kalian merasakan sekolah kalian di Hogwarts. Kekacauan makin terjadi dimana mana karena Pangeran Kegelapan sudah kembali. Teror dimana mana. Pelahap Maut merekrut pasukan mereka yang lama. Termasuk ayahmu, Draco." Ujarnya sambil menatap Draco. Athena menarik nafas.

Harry tercekat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu soal Pangeran Kegelapan?" Gugup Harry.

"Percayalah Harry, aku tahu semuanya." Ujar Athena. "Aku tahu. Hampir separuh dunia sihir sama sekali tidak percaya dengan mu bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan telah kembali. Aku tahu, soal kematian Cedric. Itu cerita paling menyedihkan yang pernah kau ceritakan kepada ku, Harry." Sambungnya.

Harry terdiam menatap Athena. Mencari kebenaran dari kata katanya.

"Ditambah lagi, Anggota Kementrian yang sekarang menjabat menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam menyebalkan itu, Dolores Umbridge yang sama sekali tidak membantu untuk mengajari kalian mantra pertahanan diri. Maka dari itu kalian membuat Dumbledore's Army." Ucap Athena.

Kali ini mereka kembali terdiam. Draco yang sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi pun berceloteh.

"Yayaya. Ini semua tentang Harry Potter dan teman temannya kan? Ini sama sekali tidak ada urusannya dengan ku!" Kesal Draco dan Berdiri. "Untuk apa aku ada disini? Mendengarkan semua omong kosong mu itu?" Sambungnya lagi pada Athena. Athena menghela nafas.

"Bisakah kau duduk sejenak, Draco? Dan aku akan menceritakan bagian mu." Ucap Athena.

"Bagian apa? Maksudmu, Malfoy juga terlibat dalam semua ini?" Tanya Harry. Athena mengangguk.

"Dia mendapatkan bagian terpenting dari semuanya. Bagian yang menyebabkan Pangeran Kegelapan tidak mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya."

"Aku benar benar sama sekali tidak mengerti satu kata pun yang kau ucapkan." Sinis Draco. "Kalau memang kau dari masa depan. Ceritakan soal aku. Apa yang kau tahu tentang ku?"

"Well. Its complicated. Kau... Kau.. Aku tidak tahu mau mulai dari mana." Athena sedikit berpikir. "Oh yaa. Aku ingat saat kau bercerita, kalau kau pernah berpacaran dengan Astoria Greengrass. Karena ayahmu yang menyuruhnya kan? Karena Greengrass Family adalah salah satu bangsawan sihir terkaya di Inggris?"

"Bagaimana kau..."

"Oh. Dan kau sebenarnya tidak terlalu setuju dengan perbedaan status darah, bukan? Hanya saja ayah mu selalu mendoktrin mu agar bergaul dengan orang berdarah murni saja? Dan jika kemauan ayahmu tidak di laksanakan, ia tidak segan segan untuk menyiksamu dengan kutukan Cruciatus, kan?"

Mata Draco kali ini membelalak. Itu privat. Dan tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu, kecuali Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Kau juga sudah di tandai oleh Pangeran Kegelapan." Ucap Athena. Draco menatapnya tajam.

"Kau akan jadi Pelahap Maut." Sambung Athena.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Draco.

Harry tahu itu. Harry melihat Lucius Malfoy saat kebangkitan Pangeran Kegelapan. Maka dari itu, Harry yakin bahwa ada kemungkinan kalau Draco juga akan menjadi Pelahap Maut.

"Aaa...Aaapa?" Draco sendiri pun tidak percaya. Ayahnya memang seorang Pelahap Maut. Draco tahu itu. Ayahnya pernah membujuk Ibunya untuk segera ditandai menjadi Pelahap Maut, namun ia menolaknya. Kalaupun Draco bisa memilih, saat ayahnya ataupun Pangeran Kegelapan memintanya untuk menjadi Pelahap Maut, Draco memilih tidak. Draco hanya ingin hidup sebagai penyihir normal. Sekolah, memiliki teman yang sepadan dengannya, dan keluarga yang bahagia.

"Dan kau akan ditugaskan.." Athena tidak melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Tugas apa?" Draco mencoba acuh namun terdengar nada penasaran dari suaranya.

"Untuk... Membunuh... Dumbledore" Ucap Athena hampir tidak terdengar

Mata Draco sudah hampir keluar. Begitu juga dengan Harry yang kini menatap Athena tidak percaya.

"Dumbledore?!" Harry setengah teriak. Hermione mencoba menenangkan Harry yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Dari situ, perang sudah tidak mungkin terhindarkan. Banyak korban yg tidak bersalah berjatuhan." Ucap Athena. "Kau ingin aku mmberitahu mu siapa saja yg akan gugur?"

"Tidak."

"Ya.." Ucap mereka berbarengan. Hermione, Ginny, Ron dan Luna memilih ya. Sedangkan Harry memilih tidak. Draco tidak menjawab.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau mendengar nama nama orang yg akan mati. Itu akan membuat ku histeris jika aku bertemu dengan orang itu!" Ucap Harry.

"Tapi Harry. Jika kita tahu, kita bisa saja mencegah kematian itu sendiri bukan? Dengan begitu tidak banyak yg gugur, selain Kau-Tahu-Siapa." Ujar Luna.

"Tapi..."

"Luna benar, Harry. Kita bisa melindungi orang orang itu."

Harry sedikit berfikir. Memandangi Athena.

"Baiklah."

"Sirius. Well, sebenarnya ia tidak mati dalam pertempuran. Ia akan mati beberapa hari lagi."

Harry tercekat.

"No!" Teriak Harry.

"Kau bisa mencegahnya. Aku tahu kau pernah bermimpi saat Arthur Weasley disiksa dan itu terjadi bukan? Dan nanti, kau akan mengalami mimpi itu lagi. Tapi ini Sirius."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Air mata Harry hampir turun. Harry belum siap mendengar cerita ini. Sirius? Hanya dia yang Harry punya! Jangan Sirius! Batin Harry.

"Kau harus tetap ke Kementrian Sihir. Kalau tidak, Para Menteri tidak percaya kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah bangkit kembali. Karena disana, Pangeran kegelapan menunjukan dirinya untuk membunuhmu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah, menjauhi Sirius dari Bellatrix."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Karena dia yg membunuh banyak orang di perang nanti. Dan Draco, kau harus memastikan kalau ayahmu tidak ikut dengan Pangeran Kegelapan nanti. Kalau tidak, ayahmu akan masuk Azkaban karena ketahuan membantu pangeran kegelapan." Ucap Athena dengan serius ke Draco.

Keheningan itu tercipta lagi. Seluruh mata tertuju pada Harry. Harry menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh. Tidak percaya atas apa yang di percaya Athena. Lebih lebih lagi Draco. Mengetahui ayahnya masuk Azkaban?

"Selain itu, Mad Eye. Dia akan mati saat memindahkan Harry dari Privet Drive ke The Burrows. Dia dibunuh sendiri oleh Pangeran Kegelapan."

"Lalu, Lupin, Tonks, Teman Draco yang bernama Crabbe, Snape, dan... Fred."

Kali ini Ron yang berteriak. Athena memejamkan matanya.

"No! Kenapa kau memberi tahu soal ini? Kau hanya mengacaukan situasi yang ada!" Teriak Ron yang kini sudah berdiri.

"Aku memberi tahu karena aku kasihan pada Paman George! Ia begitu patah hati saat ditinggal Fred! Kau tak tahu kalau George hampir mati karena Dementor berusaha membunuhnya? Ia tidak bisa menggunakan mantra Patronusnya karna sebagian dari kebahagiannya ikut mati bersama Fred? Hah? Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali, dan melihat Paman George menangisi Fred di tiap malam di kehidupannya?" Kali ini Athena yang berteriak pada Ron. Ron terdiam dan duduk kembali.

"Ini misi ku. Misi yang sudah aku dan Paman George rencanakan selama berbulan-bulan. Dan aku tidak akan mengacaukannya. Aku berjanji pada Paman George untuk menyelamatkan Fred untuknya. Aku juga berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menyelamatkan orang sebanyak mungkin yang aku bisa." Sambung Athena dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat.

"Ini terlalu berbelit belit." Ucap Draco. "Aku memang membenci ayahku. Tapi aku tetap tidak rela dia dicebloskan ke dalam Azkaban."

"Seperti yang aku bilang. Kalian bisa mencegah kejadian sebelum ini benar benar terjadi. Kau bisa mengajak ayah dan ibumu ke pihak yang benar! Orde Pheonix akan melindungi keluarga mu. Mereka menerimamu jika kalian benar benar pindah ke pihak yang benar." Kata Athena.

"Pangeran kegelapan akan membunuh ayah dan ibuku jika tahu soal itu."

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan, Draco? Membuat keluarga mu tetap menjadi pendukung Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"

"Jika itu yg terbaik untuk keluarga ku, akan aku lakukan!" ujar Draco. "Terimakasih atas pemberitahuan mu Nyonya. Aku rasa aku hanya ingin tahu sampai sini saja. Aku tidak peduli tentang omong kosong masa depan mu. Itu belum terjadi, dan tak akan terjadi. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan bahwa keluarga ku aman."

Draco berdiri dari tempat duduknya hendak pergi meninggalkan Ruang Kebutuhan.

"Draco..." Panggil Harry. Draco hanya berhenti, tidak menoleh.

"Tolong, jangan beritahu Umbridge tentang Dumbledore's Army dan ruangan ini." Ujar Harry, terdengar nada memohon dari omongannya. Draco hanya menghela nafas dan pergi melenggang keluar saat pintu Ruang Kebutuhan terlihat.

"Eh. Kau yakin kalau si Ferret itu tidak akan memberitahu Umbridge soal ini?" Khawatir Ron.

"Dia tidak sejahat yang kau pikir Ron!"

"Dan kau sekarang membelanya.."

"Aku lebih memilih membelanya daripada membela mu.." Santai Athena.

"Bagaimana kau begitu yakin?" Selidik Hermione.

"Karena aku mengenalnya di masa depan." Jawabnya. Athena berdiri. "Oke. Untuk sementara, aku akan membantu kalian sampai aku kembali ke masa ku." Ujarnya.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Hermione yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku tidak tahu. Paman George belum mengetahuinya. Maka dari itu dia melakukan eksperimen ini." Ucap Athena. "Aku akan keruang Dumbledore dan memasang mantra penangkal Legilimens sebelum Dumbledore masuk kedalam kepala ku dan melihat semuanya. Aku bilang aku anak baru dan ingin bersekolah disini." Terang Athena.

Mereka semua hanya bisa saling memandang dan mengangguk setuju.

Pendek ya? Maaf aku hanya menampilkan percakapan di Chapter ini. Gue pengen kalian tahu apa tujuan Athena dan bagaimana Athena menyelamatkan orang orang yang mati.


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan Review.

Staecia : Bener gak yaaa dugaan kamu :P hehehe

HappyHeicho : Maaf ya kalo jalan ceritanya ngebingungin. Padahal aku udah berusaha biar ceritanya lebih ringan Hoho baca terus sampe nanti selesai yaa

Elucius : Terima kasih

Whelly780 : Kenapa yaaaa? Oke deh, tunggu ceritanya sampe habis aja.

Rikun18 : Semangat dong. Sebenernya ini cerita udah aku tulis sampe habis. Cuma aku mau ada tambahan lagi aja. Makanya perlu proses editing lagi. Wkwkwk.

Langsung aja kali ya. Aku bingung mau bahas apaan. Hohoho

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

Aula Besar ramai seperti biasa. Mereka duduk sesuai asrama mereka masing masing. Harry menengok ke meja Slytherin dan mendapati Malfoy juga sedang menatap dirinya. Tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Ini pertama kalinya Harry melihat tatapan Draco yang begitu berbeda. Biasanya, tatapan jijik ataupun menghina yang dilihat di wajah Draco. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Entah apa. Tersirat pandangan bingung, takut, bimbang.

Tak lama pintu Aula Besar terbuka lebar, Profesor McGonnagal masuk dengan membawa segulung perkamen, di belakangnya ada beberapa murid kelas satu yang masih memandang Aula Hogwarts dengan decak kagum.

Ya. Bagaimana tidak. Aula itu nampak sangat megah, dengan empat deret meja sesuai dengan Asrama yang ada di Hogwarts. Ooh, dan tak lupa, pemandangan langit malam yang indah bertabur bintang bintang di atas kepala mereka. Lilin lilin yang disulap bergantungan menambah kesan mewah Aula Hogwarts.

Di barisan paling belakang, Athena berjalan anggun melintasi Aula Hogwarts. Tak lupa kini ia telah memakai jubah Hogwarts dan rambutnya sudah di kepang rapih (Terima kasih untuk Luna yang sudah mau mengepang rambut pirang-keriting-berantakannya itu). Beberapa murid laki-laki Gryfindor dan Hufflepuff pun kagum dengan kecantikan Athena. Rambut pirangnya terlihat sempurna, ditambah mata abu abu dan senyum tipis manisnya yang selalu menghiasi bibir Athena. Athena mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat melintas di samping Harry Potter dan teman temannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Fred yang ada di samping Harry, menyadari saat Athena mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Harry.

"Umm, Well.. Bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jawabnya.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya George kali ini.

"Dia pindahan dari mana?" Sambung Fred.

Harry menoleh ke Hermione dan Ron dengan tatapan 'Bantu aku'. Namun Hermione dan Ron hanya menaikan bahunya.

Rombongan itu kini telah berhenti di depan Aula. Athena menengok ke meja Slytherin dan mendapati Draco langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat Athena. Entah Draco tidak asing dengannya.

"Kini sebelum kita mulai, Profesor Dumbledore akan memberikan satu dua patah kata."Ujar Profesor McGonnagal sambil memainkan perkamen yang ada ditangannya. Profesor Dumbledore berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku punya beberapa pengumuman awal semester. Bagi siswa tahun pertama, harap ingat. Bahwa hutan terlarang berbahaya bagi semua siswa. Dan juga, Penjaga sekolah kita, Mr Filch telah eminta aku untuk mengingatkan kalian bahwa koridor di lantai 3 di sebelah kanan tidak boleh di kunjungi. Bagi yang melanggar, poin dari asrama kalian akan di potong. Terima kasih." Ujar Profesor Dumbledore dan kini ia telah kembali duduk di kursinya.

Profesor McGonnagal membuka gulungan perkamen ditangannya.

"Sekarang, saat ku panggil nama kalian, majulah kedepan. Aku akan meletakan Topi Seleksi ke atas kepala kalian dan kalian akan di seleksi ke asrama kalian masing masing." Ujar Profesor McGonnagal yang kini tengan mengangkat Topi Seleksi. "Pete Balsall.." Panggil Profesor McGonnagal.

Seorang anak laki laki maju kedepan dengan ragu ragu. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah dipersiapkan. Profesor McGonnagal meletakan Topi Seleksi ke atas kepala anak itu.

"Ummmm. Aaaaaaahh..." Topi seleksi menggumam dengan sendirinya. "Baiklah.. Kalau begitu... GRYFINDOR!"

Suara tepuk tangan meriah datang dari meja Gryfindor dan menyambut kedatangan anak laki-laki yang bernama Pete itu.

Setelah semua murid baru telah di seleksi. Hanya tersisa Athena yang kini berdiri di tengah tengah Aula. Ia berdiri dengan tenang, mengangkat dagunya yang lancip dan tersenyum kepada Profesor McGonnagal.

"Baiklah. Dan terakhir, kami mendapatkan murid pindahan dari Ilvermorny School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Amerika Utara. Please, Athena Malfridge." Panggil Profesor McGonnagal.

Athena berjalan ke arah kursi dan duduk dengan rasa percaya diri yang penuh. Profesor McGonnagal meletakan topi seleksi di atas rambut pirang Athena.

"Mmmhhh. Wow. Aku pernah membaca isi kepala ini sebelumnya." Ujar Topi Seleksi. Athena hanya memutar bola matanya. "Dimanapun kau berada, asrama itu pasti beruntung telah memiliki mu. Tapi lebih baik kau berada di... RAVENCLAW!"

Tepuk tangan riuh kini datang dari meja Ravenclaw. Athena berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja Ravenclaw. Ia duduk disamping Luna dan Cho Chang yang kini tengan tersenyum dengan Harry. Harry membalasnya. Athena yang sedari tadi melihat percikan percikan yang ditimbulkan oleh Cho dan Harry hanya tersenyum meledek.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0.

Athena sudah 'resmi' menjadi murid Ravenclaw di tahun yang sama dengan Harry. Athena hanya mencoba menikmati masa lalu yang sedang ia jalani ini. Aneh memang. Namun, Athena merasa ini sangat berguna untuk mengetahui sejarah orang orang terdekatnya. Paman George, Paman Harry, dan orang tuanya.

Athena hanya menikmati masa lalu yg tidak pernah ia tahu sama sekali. Well, ia tahu. Hanya bagian bagian tertentu misalnya. Seperti jatuhnya Rezim Voldemort. Status darah yang tadinya merajalela telah dihapuskan pasca jatuhnya Rezin Voldemort. Pernikahan orang tuanya. Ah. Athena sangat ingat bagaimana ayahnya menceritakan tentang hari bahagianya. Saat melamar ibunya. Ayahnya bilang Hari-bahagia-kedua-setelah-jatuhnya-voldemort. Ayah dan Ibunya sangat mencintai Athena. Walaupun Athena sendiri adalah anak pertama, dan ia telah memiliki dua orang adik yg kini meramaikan istananya.

Athena kali ini tengah duduk di taman Hogwarts sambil membaca buku Sejarah Hogwarts, yang dimana isinya tentang bagaimana Hogwarts dibangun oleh 4 pendiri Hogwarts dan Kepala sekolah dari masa ke masa. Athena tersenyum simpul. Sungguh berbeda dengan buku Sejarah Hogwarts di masa nya. Yang lebih detail menceritakan tentang kejadian Perang Hogwarts di tahun 1998. Tentang pahlawan pahlawan perang. Kematian para pejuang. Rehabilitasi Hogwarts, dan akhirnya sekolah di buka kembali setelah satu tahun masa renovasi.

Ia terganggu kali ini karena seseorang meneriaki namanya dari kejauhan. Ternyata Ron. Rambut merhanya telah acak acakan karena ia sendiri berlari dari Ruang Kebutuhan ke Taman untuk menghampiri Athena.

"Kau harus ikut dengan ku sekarang!" Ujar Ron dan menarik tangan Athena. Athena pun ikut berlari dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Ron (yang sangat mustahil karena genggamannya sangat erat).

Mereka sampai di Jembatan penghubung yang berada di belakang Hogwarts. Athena dan Ron masuk langsung mendapati Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna dan Ah.. siapa itu lelaki jangkung? Apa? Profesor Longbottom? Athena mengenalinya, Nevile Longbottom, guru Herbology-nya di masa depan.

Athena mengangguk hormat pada Profesor-Muda-Yang-Belum-Jadi-Profesor-Sungguhan. Mereka bingung dengan tingkah Athena yang kini tengah memegang menatap Harry.

"Ada apa Harry?" Tanya Athena lembut.

"Aku.. Aku mendapat pengelihatan tentang Sirius. Aku harus membantunya!" Ujar Harry yang sudah hendak pergi dicegah oleh Athena.

"Kau yakin soal mimpimu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Aku yakin. Aku melihatnya. Itu terlihat seperti pada Mr Weasley. Itu pintu yang selalu ada di mimpi ku. Di departemen Misteri." Ujar Harry. "Sirius bilang, Voldemort mengejar sesuatu sesuatu yang ia tak miliki waktu itu."

Harry kali ini sudah berjalan hendak keluar kastil.

"Harry tunggu." Kata Hermione. "Bagaimana jika Voldemort sengaja menunjukan hal ini? Bagaimana jika dia hanya melukai Sirius supaya bisa mendapatkanmu?"

"Bagaimana jika sebaliknya? Aku harus merelakannya mati?" Kata Harry. Kini Harry berpaling ke Athena. "Apa yang kau tahu soal ini?" Tanyanya pada Athena.

Sejujurnya? Athena tidak tahu. Athena sebenarnya kembali ke masa lalu untuk menyelamatkan Fred. Dan mungkin beberapa orang lagi. Namun, bukan berarti Athena tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya bukan? Paman Harry hanya bercerita kalau Sirius mati di tangan sepupunya sendiri.

Athena kikuk.

"Well... Umm. Sebenarnya aku tak tahu soal ini. Tapi seingat ku, kau bercerita waktu itu kalau Sirius mati di departemen misteri. Kau tak memberikan detailnya." Ujar Athena. Harry memutar bola matanya. Ini sama sekali tidak membantu!

"Hanya dia satu satunya keluarga ku, Athena." Ucap Harry serius pada Athena. Athena pun melempar pandangan ke Hermione dan Ron.

"Well. Kalau begitu, ayo selamatkan Sirius." Ujar Ginny.

"Bagaimana caranya kita terbang ke London?" Tanya Nevile. Harry menatap teman temannya bergantian.

"Dengar, bukannya aku tak menghargai usaha yg telah kalian lakukan. Tapi, aku sudah membuat banyak masalah bagi kalian." Ujar Harry dan hendak meninggalkan teman temannya.

"Dumbledore's Army dibuat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang nyata. Atau semua hanya omong kosong untuk mu?" Celetuk Nevile. Harry menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Nevile.

"Mungkin kau tak harus melakukan ini semua sendirian, kawan." Ujar Ron lembut. Mata hijau Harry kini menatap Ron. Mereka semua terdiam menunggu jawaban Harry.

"Jadi bagaimana kita pergi ke London?" Kata Harry. Teman temannya pun tersenyum semangat.

"Kita terbang, tentu saja" Ucap Luna dengan suara mengambangnya.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Athena, Ginny, Luna dan Nevile telah sampai di kementrian. Mereka menaiki Lift dan berhenti di lantai Departemen Misteri. Tempat dimana Harry memimpikan Sirius dan Arthur. Lorong itu erlihat kosong. Lantai dan dinding marmernya membuat kesan mistis tambah terlihat. Dan diujung ruangan, terdapat pintu besar dengan gagang pintu bulat besar yang ada di tengah pintunya.

Sesuai mimpi yang didapat oleh Harry, mereka menuju sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh bola kristal yg berasap didalamnya. Dengan berbagai nama yg ada dibawahnya. Tempatnya gelap. Sangat gelap. Mereka harus mengeluarkan mantra Penerangan supaya tidak menabrak rak-rak kristal itu.

Harry berjalan menelusuri rak rak bernomor. Kini ia sudah berada di rak nomor 95 dan berhenti. Ia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke berbagai arah. Mana Sirius? Di mimpi Harry, Sirius berada disini. Pasti disini.

"Dia seharusnya disini." Seru Harry pada teman temannya.

"Harry." Panggil Nevile yang sedang menatapi salah satu rak yang ada di hadapannya. Tertulis namamu disini." Tunjuk Nevile ke sebuah sisi yang memperlihatkan kristal kecil dengan nama Harry Potter terpampang disana. Bola kristal itu hanya memperlihatkan segumpal asap putih. Harry dengan ragu meraihnya.

"Harry..." Panggil Nevile. Harry menoleh ke arah Nevile yang sedang mengacungkan tongkatnya kedepan. Harry mengikuti arah tongkat Nevile. Ia melihat seseorang berjalan memakai jubah hitam dengan memakai topeng. Harry ikut mengacungkan tongkatnya. Orang berjubah hitam itu datang dari berbagai arah sehingga Luna, Ron, Hermione, Athena dan Ginny ikut mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah orang itu.

"Dimana Sirius?" Geram Harry.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar harus mempelajari perbedaan antara mimpi dan kenyataan." Orang itu melepaskan tudung dan topeng yang dikenakannya.

Yes. Athena bersorak dalam hati. Draco berhasil mengelabui ayahnya.

Yaxley, berdiri dengan angkuh dihadapan Harry.

"Kau hanya melihat apa yang Pangeran Kegelapan ingin kau lihat." Ujar Yaxley. "Sekarang, berikan aku ramalannya."

"Jika kau melakukan sesuatu. Aku akan menghancurkannya." Ancam Harry.

Suara cekikikan menyeramkan terdengar ke penjuru ruangan. Seseorang kini muncul dari belakang Yaxley.

"Ia tahu cara bermain. Bocah kecil, Potter." Ujar pemilik suara menyeramkan itu.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Geram Neville.

"Longbottom, bukan? Bagaimana keadaan orang tua mu?" Ucap Bellatrix sambil memberikan pandangan mengejek.

"Lebih baik karena dendamnya akan segera di balas." Neville sigap ingin menyerang Bellatrix, namun di cegah oleh Luna dan Ginny.

"Diam! Baiklah, Harry Potter. Berikan ramalannya sekarang, dan aku akan membebaskan mu dan teman mu dengan selamat." Yaxley meminta ramalam itu pada Harry. Harry memberi tatapan ingin membunuhnya.

"Dalam mimpimu Yaxley! Now! Stupefy!" Harry memberikan aba aba pada temannya dan langsung mendaratkan mantra Pembius yang dengan mudah di cegah oleh Yaxley. Yaxley berubah lagi menjadi debu hitam berterbangan.

Mereka berlari memencar. Luna mengacungkan tongkatnya ke berbagai arah lalu asap hitam mendekat dan berubah menjadi orang bertudung menampar Luna dengan keras hingga ia terjatuh. Dengan sigap Luna mengacungkan tongkat ke arah orang itu.

"LEVICORPUS!"

Orang itu telah berubah kembali menjadi asap dan pergi menjauh.

Mereka berlari terus hingga bertemu ditengah tengah ruangan. Mereka mengecek keadaan mereka masing masing. Lalu, tak lama ada asap hitam yang hendak ke arah mereka, dengan sigap Ginny mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, "REDUCTO!". Asap itu berubah menjadi ledakan yang keras. Membuat kristal-kristal ramalan jatuh kesana kemari. Mereka berlari ke arah pintu. Neville menarik Luna yang masih terpaku menyaksikan asap hitam berubah menjadi debu yang berjatuhan.

Harry berhasil membuka pintu dan terjatuh sekitar 1 meter ke bawah. Begitupun dengan teman temannya yang lain.

Wajah mereka penuh dengan debu, ada luka juga yg menghias wajah mereka. Harry melihat Pintu besar, seperti gapura yang diselimuti asap abu abu disana.

Harry mendekatkan diri pada gapura itu. Tak berapa lama, asap hitam mengerubungi mereka. Hingga Harry sadar. Teman temannya sudah berada di tangan para Pelahap Maut dengan tongkat sihir yang ada dileher mereka, seolah olah siap untuk mendaraskan mantra Pembunuh ke tubuh teman temannya itu.

Asap hitam mendekati Harry dan berubah kembali menjadi Yaxley di hadapan Harry.

"Berikan ramalan itu Harry! Atau kau lebih memilih melihat teman-temanmu mati!" Perintah Yaxley dengan keras.

"Jangan berikan padanya Harry!" Teriak Neville yang kini tengah berada di bawah ancaman Bellatrix.

Harry menatap teman-temannya. Ia melihat luka yang ada di wajah Ron. Melihat lebam yang ada di bibir Luna. Ia juga melihat Athena sedang berada di cekikan Rabastan Lestrange. Dengan ragu, Harry memberikan ramalan itu ke tangan Yaxley.

Hingga pintu berasap abu abu itu mengeluarkan cahaya. Yaxley berbalik ke sumber cahaya dan mendapati Sirius yang ada di belakangnya.

"Menyingkir dari anak baptisku." Kata Sirius dan langsung memukul Yaxley dengan keras. Yaxley pun tumbang dan tidak sengaja membuat ramalan itu hancur.

Taklama. Munculah Remus Lupin, Mad Eye, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Sacklebolt, dan Charlie Weasley. Mereka mendaraskan mantra ke para pelahap maut yang tengah menahan teman-teman Harry. Para pelahap maut berubah menjadi asap yang berterbangan.

Sirius dan Harry tengah bertempur melawan Yaxley. Hingga Harry berhasil membuang tongkat sihir Yaxley dari tangannya.

"Nice One, James!" Celetuk Sirius.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix mendaraskan mantra Pembunuh ke Sirius namun berhasil di halau oleh Athena yang menggunakan mantra Penghancur.

"Beraninya kau!" Teriak Bellatrix. Namun ia tidak menyerang Athena melainkan kabur kesebuah pintu kecil dan Harry mengikutinya.

Athena membantu Hermione yang tengah berduel dengan seorang Pelahap Maut.

Mereka terus berduel sampai para Pelahap Muau satu persatu gugur ataupun pergi melarikan diri. Sirius mencari ke segala arah.

"Dimana Harry?" Teriak Sirius pada yang lain. Tak lama, mereka mendengar teriakan yang mereka yakini adalah teriakan Harry.

Mereka berlari ke arah pintu kecil itu. Mereka berada di Hall Kementrian Sihir dan betapa terkejutnya, melihat Pangeran Kegelapan berdiri disana dengan gagah diatas badan Harry. Terlihat mereka beradu argumentasi. Kaca kaca yang pecah dengan ajaib melingkari Voldemort dan Harry. Dumbledore ada disana. Terjatuh di luar lingkaran kaca yang berada di dekat Harry. Hingga mereka mendengar suara portkey serta kilauan cahaya beberapa kali terlihat. Voldemort melarikan diri. Fudge disana berdiri mematung. "Dia kembali. Dia kembali." Dengan teriakan ngeri Fudge ia menatap Percy Weasley, yang sekarang bekerja di kementrian.

Hermione dan Ron berlari menuju Harry, membantunya berdiri. Athena dan Ginny membantu Dumbledore berdiri.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, maaf kalo belum sempurna. Aku juga melewatkan bagian latihan tempur Dumbledore's Army ya. Karena aku sebenernya pengen fokusin dari sisinya Athena.

Aku pengen banget masukin cerita Athena, Fred, dan George. Cuma kok aku bingung ya. Ada saran?

Okey. Aku memasukan beberapa bagian film disini, dan memang gak sesuai karena gue gak hafal percakapannya wakwakwak.

Saran, Masukan, Request, Cacian, Makian aku terima dengan lapang dada. Demi kebaikan FF ini, gapapa lah.

Oh ya. Ada yang udah baca novel The Cursed Child?


	4. Chapter 4

Hei genks. Aku kembali lagi.

Balasan Review :

Tributes of potterhead : Demi apa yaa. Demi kian sekilas info. Hahaha (gaje bgt ya gue) :p

HeepyHeichou : Sipp deh (y)

Rikun18 : Aduh terima kasih. Jadi malu :P hehehe. Haaa aku iri. Aku malah belum sempet kebeli tuh bukunya. Huhuhuu

Aindri961 : Chapter ini lebih panjang nih, Cuma maaf kalo tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi yaa T_T

AndienMay : Hahaha aku pun gemezz sama Draco. Cuma aku belom sempet masukin Draco di Chap ini. Maaf yaaa.

Misshoney : Adegan Dramione? Hmm... Di tunggu aja yaaa :P

Ai Minkyoo : Aaaa terima kasih sudah mengingatkan x_x Saking semangat nulis, jadi lupa cantumin Disclaimer :(

 **DISCLAIMER : ALL HARRY POTTER WORLD AND CHARACTER ARE BELONGS TO MRS J.K ROWLING.**

Maafkan kalau masih ada EYD yang tidak sempurna ya. Masih banyak Typo. Maaf masih belum sempurna. Hohoho. Happy Reading. RnR please

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

Hari hari terus berlanjut. Nama Harry dan Dumbledore telah dibersihkan. Dumbledore telah menjadi kepala sekolah lagi setelah Umbridge yang entah dibawa kemana oleh Hermione menghilang dan meninggalkan Hogwarts. Cornelius Fudge mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya lantaran malu tidak percaya dengan Harry dan Dumbledore.

Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Hogwarts. Mereka akan segera kembali kerumah masing masing untuk liburan sebelum memulai kelas yang baru. Harry. Dia kembali ke Grimauld Place bersama Sirius. Hermione, dia akan kembali ke rumah orang tuanya yang berada di Dartford, London. Sedangkan Athena? Well. Ia tentu saja tidak bisa kembali ke rumahnya. Rumahnya yang sekarang sangat amat jauh berbeda dari rumah yg ia ketahui sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, dengan berbaik hari Molly Weasley menawarkan Athena untuk tinggal dirumahnya. Molly hanya tau kalau Athena adalah anak sebatang kara yang baru saja ditinggal oleh orang tuanya. Tentu saja Athena menyambut dengan senang hati. Athena sudah sering ke The Burrows di masa depan. Dan The Burrows adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya selain di rumahnya.

Mereka sedang berada di Aula Besar Hogwarts. Menikmati detik detik terakhir sebelum mereka pergi ke Hogwarts Express.

"Kau selalu mendapat nilai bagus di berbagai kelas, Athena. Kau cukup pintar juga ya." Ujar Hermione yang nampaknya takut kejeniusannya di sandingkan dengan orang lain.

"Tidak lebih pintar darimu, Mione." Athena tersenyum ramah pada Hermione dan melanjutkan bacanya.

"Mitos Dewa Dewi Yunani, eh? Aku juga senang membaca itu. Tentu saja itu mitos, tapi tetap saja menarik." Jelas Hermione yg melihat sampul buku yang dibaca oleh Athena.

"Ya. Ibuku sangat menyukainya. Makanya aku di beri nama Athena. Dewi Kebijakan dan strategi perang." Ucap Athena. Ron menahan tawanya.

"Cih.. Kebijakan? Yang ku lihat dari mu itu malah sebaliknya." Sinis Ron.

"Jangan memulai Ron." Sahut Harry yang ada disamping Ron.

"Bahkan adik ku diberi nama dari Dewa Dewi Yunani juga. Dionisus dan Hestia." Kata Athena. Ia sama sekali tidak meladeni omongan Ron.

"Kau selalu menceritakan tentang keluarga mu. Aku penasaran dengan mu. Kau bilang kau ini adalah keponakan favorit ku. Kau juga memanggil George dengan sebutan Paman. Apa kau salah satu dari keturunan kami?" Tembak Harry. Athena memicingkan matanya ke Harry.

"Aku belum bisa menceritakan segalanya Harry." Lembut Athena.

"Kau punya mata dan rambut yang familiar bagi ku. Hanya saja..." Hermione menghentikan omongannya.

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Athena.

"Lupakan saja." Kata Hermione dan langsung meneguk jus labu yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Dia tau Athena tidak akan memberi tahu siapa ayah dan ibunya nanti. Athena adalah gadis yang sangat jenius. Hermione sendiri pun takut kalau Athena mengalahi Hermione di semua pelajaran. Namun tetap saja, Hermione adalah gadis terpintar di angkatannya.

Dan mata Athena. Aaaah. Rasanya Hermione kenal betul dengan mata ini. Sangat tidak asing. Dan senyum sinis-menyebalkannya itu? Rambut pirangnya? Oh tidak. Apakah Athena anak Draco Malfoy? Hermione berusaha mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Kemungkinan Athena adalah anak Malfoy itu 80 persen. Kalau dilihat dari fisik, Athena memang mirip. Rambut, dagu yang lancip, dan mata abu-abunya. Kejeniusan Athena? Well, Draco memang pintar dalam beberapa mata pelajaran. Dan itu menambah 5 persen kemungkinan kalau Athena adalah anak Malfoy. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Harry dan George? Kenapa Athena bilang kalau dia adalah keponakan favorit Harry. Dan cerita Athena yang menggambarkan kalau dia dan George sangat dekat. Ini membingungkan.

Mereka kini tengah bersiap siap untuk masuk kedalam Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron dan Hermione berada di dalam satu kontrapemen yang sama. Athena? Ia lebih memilih berada di satu kontrapemen yang sama dengan Luna, Ginny dan Lavender Brown.

"Ibumu sangat baik sekali mau menerima ku di rumah kalian." Ujar Athena pada Ginny.

"Well. Sekarang dirumah sudah tidak ramai seperti biasanya. Bill telah pindah karena urusan pekerjaannya. Begitu juga dengan Percy. Jadi dirumah hanya ada Fred, George, Ron dan aku. Mom tidak biasa dengan kesunyian. Ia lebih suka rumahnya ramai dengan orang." Jelas Ginny.

Benar sekali. Di masa depan. The Burrows telah direnovasi sedemikian rupa agar rumah itu tampak lebih luas dan bisa menampung semua keluarga dari anak anaknya. Mulai dari keluarga Bill sampai keluarga Ron tinggal di The Burrows. Hanya Ginny yang pergi untuk tinggal bersama suami dan anak anaknya. Kenapa The Burrows adalah tempat favorit Athena? Karena disana ada George. Paman favoritnya. Ditambah ada seseorang yang membuat Athena sangat menyukai tempat itu. Aaah. Athena merindukannya. Athena sangat ingin melihat mata biru dari laki-laki yang ia cintai itu.

"Kau bisa tinggal dirumah ku Athena. Kalau seandainya kau bosan berada di The Burrows. Dad pasti sangat senang kalau aku membawa mu ke rumah. Kita bisa bereksperimen bersama." Kata Luna dengan suaranya yang mengambang.

"Well. Rumah mu adalah opsi kedua ku jika Molly mengusirku dari The Burrows." Canda Athena.

"Dan itu sangat tidak mungkin karena Mrs Weasley terlalu sopan untuk melakukan perbuatan itu." Kata Luna. Athena tertawa.

"Thena. Ginny bilang kau dari masa depan. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ku?" Lavender yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pun ikut berceloteh. Athena menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu. Aku tidak boleh bercerita tentang masa depan ku. Atau masa depan kalian. Itu bisa saja merusak apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari."

"Oh ayolah. Beri aku satu petunjuk." Mohon Lavender.

"No. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko!" Kata Athena. Lavender menghela nafas mencibir Athena.

"Oh ya, Gin. Kalau kau sudah berada dirumah. Sampaikan salam ku pada Ron okay?" Kata Lavender.

"Ron? Oh yang benar saja Lav? Ron?" Kata Athena mencibir. Ginny tidak suka nada suara Athena yang seolah olah merendahkan Ron. Namun Ginny memahami. Athena dan Ron sudah telihat saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain.

"Yaa. Kenapa? Dia tampan. Baik dan..." Lavender berhenti. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. "Dan ada satu hal yang ada didiri Ron yang membuat dia sangat menarik." Kata Lavender.

"Ya ya ya. Tapi dia tetap menyebalkan." Kata Athena.

"No! Dia menyenangkan." Kekeh Lavender.

"Menyebalkan." Sahut Athena

"Menyenangkan." Sahut Lavender.

Dan perjalanan mereka kali ini diwarnai dengan keributan kecil yang dibuat Athena dan Lavender. Luna dan Ginny hanya sesekali tertawa mendengar keributan yang dibuat Athena dan Lavender. Hinga tak terasa mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Athena pun keluar kontrapemen yang diikuti oleh Ginny, Luna dan Lavender. Mereka keluar dari kereta dan mendapati Harry yang sedang berkumpul dengan keluarga Weasley dan Hermione.

"Sampai berjumpa di bulan September." Pamit Luna. Ia berpamitan pada Athena dan Ginny lalu segera berlalu ke ayahnya yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu. Lavender pun ikut pamit setelah menyapa Ron.

"Aaaaah dan kau pasti Athena." Ucap Molly Weasley dan menyambut Athena dengan pelukan hangat. Athena menyambutnya dengan suka cita.

"Terima kasih Mrs Weasley. Telah memperbolehkan ku untuk tinggal dirumahmu." Kata Athena dan melepaskan pelukan Molly.

"Just Molly, dear." Kata Molly. Arthur yang ada di samping Molly pun ikut menyalami Athena.

"Tapi maafkan kami jika rumah kami tidak seperti rumah pada umumnya." Kata Arthur.

"Tak ada Mr Weasley. The Burrows adalah tempat terindah yang pernah aku temui." Celetuk Athena. Molly dan Arthur saling memandang bingung.

"Umm. Maksudnya, tempat terindah karena kalian telah memperbolehkan Athena tinggal disana." Kata Ron menjelaskan kepada Molly dan Arthur yg sedang bingung. Bagaimana Athena tahu kalau The Burrows adalah tempat terindah yang pernah ditemuinya padahal Athena sama sekali belum pernah mengunjungi The Burrows.

"Ya kan, Thena?" Tanya Ron pada Athena sambil memberikan sinyal 'bilang saja iya'.

Athena pun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Harry, Hermione? Kalian baik baik saja jika kami tinggal?" Kata Molly.

"Tentu saja Molly. Kami sudah tahu arah jalan pulang." Kata Hermione sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Molly. Molly pun tersenyum dan menghambur memeluk Harry dan Hermione bergantian. Hermione juga memberikan pelukan perpisahan pada Athena dan Ginny. Begitu jug dengan Harry yang berpamitan dengan Arthur dan Ron.

"Kirimi aku surat, oke?" Kata Harry pada Ron dan Hermione. Ron mengangguk dan memberikan pelukan grup kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Molly dan Arthur sudah berjalan mendahului Ginny, Ron dan Athena. Mereka masing masing mendorong troli dan keluar menuju stasiun King Cross melalui peron 9 ¾ .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ahhh. Home sweet home." Ujar Molly yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya. Arthur mempersilahkan Ginny, Ron dan Athena. Ron dengan secepat kilat pergi ke kamar mandi karena urgensinya yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

The Burrows yang Athena tahu di masa depan sama sekali berbeda dengan The Burrows yg kini ada di hadapan Athena. Rumah ini tampak lebih kecil dan sedikit berantakan.

Athena dapat melihat poto keluarga besar The Weasley yang dipajang di ruang keluarga. Foto itu di ambil di Rumania. Mereka nampaknya berlibur sekaligus mengunjungi Charlie Weasley yang waktu itu sedang berada di Rumania.

Di masa depan. Ruang makan rumah ini sangat besar. Meja yang di buat lebar dan panjang itu cukup untuk menampung kurang lebih 20 orang. Di masa ini, hanya tersedia meja panjang dengan 10 kursi yang di hadapkan sejajar. Seperti yang Ginny bilang sebelumnya. Suasana The Burrows makin lama makin sepi semenjak Percy pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk bekerja.

"Maafkan rumah kami yang berantakan ini, Athena." Kata Molly sambil membenahi barang barang yang berserakan di ruang keluarganya. "Ugh, ini pasti ulah Fred dan George." Kesal Molly.

"FRED! GEORGE! TURUN SEKARANG DAN SEGERA BERSIHKAN KEKACAUAN YANG KALIAN BUAT!" Teriak Molly Weasley.

Poff! Fred dan George tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Molly dan membuat Molly hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kalian sudah boleh menggunakan sihir diluar sekolah, kalian bisa seenaknya." Cerca Molly dan memukul Fred dan George bergantian. Mereka cengengesan. Fred meliat Athena yang sedang menatapi foto-foto keluarga Weasley, ia memberikan kode pada George untuk menggoda Athena.

Fred dan George mendekati Athena yang sedang melihat foto Fred dan George saat masih berusia 8 tahun.

"Ya aku tahu, tampan bukan. Di antara keturunan Weasley, memang hanya kami yang terlihat tampan." Kata Fred pede. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil pura pura melihat foto. Athena tersenyum.

"Oh. Aku Fred. Dan ini kembaran ku yang tak lebih tampan dari aku, George." Kata Fred sambil menarik tangan Athena lalu menciumnya. George pun tak mau kalah. Ia menarik tangan Athena yang sedang di cium Fred.

"Aku George. Pemuda paling tampan di antara Weasley yang lain." Kali ini George yang mencium tangan Athena.

Ginny dan Molly memutar bola matanya melihat Fred dan George menggoda Athena.

"Kau anak baru itu kan? Ravenclaw? Siapa namamu..." Fred mencoba mengingat ingat nama gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Athena, Fred. Athena namanya." Kata George mengingatkan.

"Oh ya. Athena. Dewi kebijaksanaan." Ujar Fred.

"Dewi strategi peperangan." Sambung George.

"Rambutnya yang indah." Fred kini mengitari Athena dan memainkan rambut pirang Athena.

"Mata yang indah." Kini George melengkapi.

Athena hanya cekikikan saat Geoge dan Fred menggombalinya dengan kata kata puitis. Aah. Paman George memang tidak berubah. Jago dalam hal merayu wanita.

"Sudahlah boys. Athena lelah. Biarkan dia istirahat." Kata Molly. "Kau bisa beristirahat di kamar Ginny. Aku sudah mempersiapkan kasur untukmu di kamarnya." Kata Molly lembut pada Athena.

"Terima kasih, Molly." Ujar Athena sambil tersenyum manis pada Molly.

Ginny sudah mendahului Athena untuk memberikan arahan ke kamarnya. Athena baru saja ingin mengangkat koper kopernya, Fred sudah dengan sigap menarik koper yang ada di tangan Athena.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa." Kata Fred dan membawa koper Athena ke kamar Ginny, mendahului Ginny yang tiba-tiba berhenti di dekat tangga. George tidak mau mengalah. Ia mengambil tas besar yang ada di tangan Athena yang lain.

"Ini juga biar aku yang bawa." Kata Fred dan segera berjalan menyusul Fred. Ginny hanya melihati tingkah kakak kembarnya itu. Ia tersenyum heran pada Athena.

"Aku adik perempuan satu-satunya. Tapi tak ada satu dari mereka yang mau membawa koper ku!" Seru Ginny pada Athena. Athena tertawa dan mendekati Ginny. Ia membantu membawakan tas besar Ginny.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sudah sebulan lebih Athena berada di The Burrows dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Weasley. Athena pun kerap membantu Molly untuk mempersiapkan makanan. Membereskan rumah. Ataupun membantu Fred dan George untuk membuat ramuan atau alat alat kejahilan untuk di jual di toko baru mereka, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione sudah berada di The Burrows. Ginny bilang, Hermione selalu datang ke The Burrows jika tahun ajaran akan dimulai. Well, sekarang sudah akhir bulan agustus. Tahun ajaran baru akan di mulai 1 September. Tepat 1 tahun Athena sudah hidup di masa lalu. Wow. Ramuan ini benar benar ajaib.

Ginny, Athena, Fred, George dan Hermione kini berada di sebuah ruangan. Nampaknya seperti ruang kerja. Banyak kuali ukuran 2 di sana. Tak lupa kuali yang masih berasap, tandanya George dan Fred sedang bereksperimen untuk produk terbaru mereka. Terakhir kali, George dan Fred membuat Permen Muntah. Ron? Pasti di kamarnya.

"Bagaimana, Athena? Kau suka berada di The Burrows?" Tanya Hermione yg masih fokus pada buku yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Well. Aku sangat menyukai disini. Disini ramai. Selalu ada candaan yang membuat rumah ini tidak pernah sepi." Kata Athena sambil melirik Fred. Fred diam diam tersenyum. "Dan bagaimana liburan mu, Hermione? Bagaimana kabar orang tua mu?" Tanya Athena.

"Well. Sebenarnya aku dan orang tua ku kemarin baru saja habis kembali dari liburan kami di Australia. Disana sangat indah, kau tahu." Kata Hermione yang kini sudah menutup bukunya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak pernah kesana, kan?" Ledek Athena. Hermione tersenyum.

"Nah selesai!" Seru Fred. Ia menuangkan cairan kedalam sebuah botol. Cairan itu berwarna pink terang.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hermione dan mendekatkan diri ke samping Fred. Begitu juga dengan Ginny.

"Ini adalah Ramuan Penambah Umur. Kau ingat saat aku dan George menggunakannya untuk memasukan nama kami ke dalam piala api? Kami membuat nya lagi!" Seru Fred.

"Untuk apa gunanya? Untuk anak murid dibawah 17 tahun yang ingin memasukan namanya ke piala api lagi? Atau untuk anak dibawah 17 tahun yang ingin masung Pub atau Club orang orang dewasa?" Kata Hermione sarkastik. Fred menoleh ke Hermione.

"Bisa kah kau tak berpikir se-dramatis itu, Hermione? Ini untuk senang-senang, oke?" Kata Fred.

"Ya? Apa contohnya?"

"Well. Umm. Siapa tahu kau suka dengan seseorang yang berumur 15 tahun lebih tua dari mu? Kau bisa menggunakan ramuan ini untuk memikatnya, bukan?" Kata George yang kini telah menutup bukunya dan mengambil ramuan yang ada di tangan Fred.

"Untuk apa aku suka dengan cowok yang lebih tua 15 tahun di atas ku?" Hermione berpikir sendiri. "Terserah kalian saja lah. Aku mau gosok gigi. Mau tidur." Hermione kini bangkit dari samping Fred.

"Tidur? Mau di temani?" Goda Fred. Hermione hanya tersenyum meledek dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan eksperimen itu.

Ginny yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya George. "Kau mau mencoba ramuan ini, aku berani taruhan 10 sickle kalau kau akan mirip sekali dengan Mom kalau kau sudah tua nanti." Ledek George.

"Buku ku tertinggal di ruang keluarga. Haha. Sangat lucu George." Kata Ginny tertawa meledek ke George dan segera pergi.

Fred pun kini duduk disamping Athena. George masih sibuk memasukan Ramuan Penambah Umur ke dalam botol.

"Wanita terkadang menyebalkan kau tahu." Celetuk Fred. Athena langsung menoleh ke arah Fred.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Athena.

"Lihat saja Ginny. Dia sama sekali bukan-adik-idaman untuk kami. Dia lebih banyak diam. Dia tidak bisa diajak bercanda seperti mu. Atau Hermione. Dia terlalu pintar sehingga jika ada laki-laki yang berada didekatnya terlihat bodoh." Kata Fred.

"Dengan kata lain, kau bilang Ron dan Harry terlihat bodoh karena mereka berada disamping Hermione." Kata Athena dan tertawa mendengar kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Well. Mereka memang bodoh, bukan hanya terlihat bodoh." Canda Fred. "Kalau saja dia tidak terlalu pintar, aku pasti sudah mendekatinya." Tambah Fred.

"Kau menyukai Hermione?" Kaget Athena. seorang Fred Weasley menyukai Hermione?

"Siapa yang tidak? Dia cantik, pintar, dan terkenal." Ujar Fred.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Sambung George yang masih terlihat sedang memasukan ramuan kedalam botol. Fred mendengus.

"Kalau saja saat pesta dansa piala triwizard dia tidak pergi dengan Krum, aku pasti akan mengajaknya." Kata Fred. Ia mencomot kue yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Yaa. Dan kalau saja kau tidak mengajak Angelina Johnson ke pesta dansa, aku pasti sudah pergi dengannya." Ujar George.

"Angelina Johnson? Aku mengajaknya pergi setelah kau mengajak Alicia Spinnet!" Seru Fred.

George dan Fredn terlibat percakapan seru tentang wanita yang disukainya.

Dan apa? Fred menyukai Hermione? Sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Hermione memang cantik. Pintar. Pantas saja Viktor Krum, pemain Quiditch terkenal asal Bulgaria itu mengajaknya ke pesta dansa. Dan deretan fans-fans Hermione. Seperti Cormac McLaggen, Anthony Goldstein, dan Nigel Creevey. Oh. Dan Athena juga pernah memergoki Draco Malfoy sedang mencuri pandang ke Hemione. Ya. Draco Malfoy, si Pangeran Slytherin.

Lamunan Athena terputus karena teriakan Ginny dari bawah. Athena pun keluar dari ruangan itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia menengok ke lantai bawah.

"Mom. Aku hanya bertanya tanya kapan Harry kesini?" Kata Ginny dari lantai satu rumahnya.

"What? Harry? Harry siapa?" Tanya Molly yang kini hendak menuruni anak tangga untuk menghampiri Ginny.

"Harry Potter tentu saja."

"Kurasa ibu akan tahu kalau Harry berada dirumah ini, kan?"

"Tapi koper dan burung hantunya ada di dapur."

"Tidak, sayang. Aku sangat meragukan itu." Kini Molly sudah berada di lantai satu. Ia melihat Hedwig dan terpaku.

"Harry? Apa ada yang bilang 'Harry'?" Kini Ron ikut mengintip dari lantai tiga.

"Aku yang bilang. Apa dia ada di atas bersama mu?" Tanya Ginny pada kakaknya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku pasti akan tahu jika sahabatku ada di kamarku." Jawab Ron.

"Apa itu suara burung hantu?" Kini Hermione ikut menoleh ke lantai satu dari lantai empat

"Kau belum bertemu dengannya? Aku rasa dia ada disini, di sekitar rumah ini." Kata Ginny. Ginny menoleh ke depan pintu dan mendapati Harry ada di sana. Ia berlari dan memeluk Harry. Harry menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Molly pun menyambut Harry dengan hangat seperti biasanya.

Ron, Athena dan Hermione kini sudah berada di lantai satu, mereka ikut memeluk Harry bergantian. Tak peduli Hermione masih memegang sikat gigi di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahu kalau kau akan datang?" Kata Athena dan melepaskan pelukan Harry.

"Aku malah tak tahu kalau akan kesini. Dumbledore, dia mengajakku." Kata Harry

"Ohhh. That Man... Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan tanpanya" Kata Molly.

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kali ini Athena, Harry, Ron, Ginny dan Hermione pergi ke Diagon Alley. Ada beberapa kebutuhan sekolah yang harus di beli mereka. Ditambah, hari ini adalah hari pembukaan Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Tentu saja banyak anak anak yang hendak pergi kesana. Sejak rumor bangkitnya Voldemort. Orang orang merasa mereka perlu sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk menenangkan diri mereka sendiri. Ditambah, beberapa orang tua ada yang tidak mengizinkan anak anaknya kembali ke Hogwarts dengan alasan keamanan.

Sudah jam 5 sore, namun toko 3W masih di penuhi oleh anak anak usia 11-17 tahun. Padahal, toko toko di Diagon Alley sudah hampir semua tutup.

Athena berjalan melihat lihat. Ia melintasi seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang memakan Permen Muntah. Ada juga boneka Umbridge yang berjalan bolak-balik sambil memegang tongkat sihirnya. Ada juga Ramuan Cinta. Hampir mirip dengan Amortentia sebenarnya. Namun efek Ramuan Cinta ini tidak bertahan lama seperti Amortentia.

Ron mengambil sekotak Permen-Berbagai-Rasa.

"Berapa harganya ini?" Tanya Ron.

"5 Galleons." Jawab Fred dan George kompak.

"Berapa untuk ku?"

"5 Galleons."

"Aku adik mu."

"10 Galleons." Ucap Fred dan George berbarengan dan pergi meninggalkan Ron yang kesal.

Athena mengambil Bubuk Kegelapan Instan dari Peru.

"Yang ini berapa?" Tanya Athena. Fred dan George melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya 15 Galleons." Kata Fred.

"Tapi kami beri diskon untukmu jadi 10 Galleons." Sambung Fred. Athena pun tersenyum dan segera membawa Bubuk Kegelapan Instan itu ke arah kasir. Ron melotot.

"Mereka memberikan orang lain diskon tapi tidak memberi adiknya diskon." Kesal Ron. "Ayo pergi dari sini." Ajak Ron. Hermione, Harry dan Ron pun pergi meninggalkan toko 3W.

0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Athena kini sudah berada di Hogwarts Express yang sedang melaju menuju Hogwarts. Dia berada di dalam 1 kontrapemen dengan Michael Corner, Terry Boot dan Luna Lovegood. Luna memakai kacamata besar aneh di kepalanya. Tak lupa ia membawa beberapa majalan Quiblerr di tangannya.

"Quiblerr?" Luna menawarkan majalahnya pada Michael. Michael dan Terry saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum Michael mengambil Quiblerr nya. Luna pun keluar dan menawarkan majalan yang dia bawa kepada murid-murid Hogwarts yang lain dengan gratis.

"Aku mau mencari udara." Kata Athena pamit pada Michael dan Terry.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione berada di dalam satu kontapemen yang sama. Seperti biasa. Mereka hanya bertiga. Mendiskusikan sesuatu yang mereka lihat kemarin. Draco Malfoy dan Ibunya terlihat di Knockturn Alley. Lebih tepatnya di Borgin and Burkes.

"Itu semacam perayaan. Inisiasi." Ujar Harry.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud Harry." Kata Hermione.

"Sudah terjadi. Dia salah satu dari mereka." Kata Harry yakin.

"Salah satu dari apa?"

"Harry berpikir, bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah salah satu dari Pelahap Maut." Terang Hermione.

"Kau gila." Kata Ron.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukannya di Borgin and Burkes? Mencari furniture? Itu masuk akal. Ayahnya juga Pelahap Maut dan kau ingat perkataan Athena? Draco Malfoy menjadi pelahap maut dan mendapatkan tugas untuk membunuh Dumbledore." Seru Harry.

"Well. Kita tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya dengan Athena. Kau ingat? Misi dia kembali ke masa lalu adalah menyelamatkan Fred. Dia tidak mengetahui setiap detail yang akan terjadi disini." Kata Ron. "Ditambah. Kau tidak curiga? Dari keluarga mana dia berasal? Kau tahu siapa orang tuanya? Kau tidak benar benar tahu apakah dia benar benar berpihak pada kita." Jelas Ron.

"Sejauh yang aku amati. Athena berpihak pada kami." Kata Hermione. "Dan menurutmu, dia anak siapa?"

"Dari sikap menyebalkannya itu, rambutnya, matanya senyumnya. Aku rasa dia anak Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Ya.. Lihat saja senyuman menyebalkannya itu? Kau sering melihatnya pada Malfoy kan? Apa kah kau tak curiga. Bagaimana jika dia kembali ke masa lalu untuk membantu Voldemort? Dia membiarkan kita pergi ke Kementrian Sihir dan disiksa oleh pelahap maut!" Kata Ron dengan nada tinggi. "Dan dia membuat mu merasakan siksaan dari Voldemort, Harry!"

"Tapi dia menyelamatkan Sirius! Kalau tidak ada dia, Sirius pasti sudah mati di tangan Belatrix." Kata Harry. "Lagi pula, kalau dia anak Malfoy. Apa hubungannya dengan ku dan George? Kenapa dia bilang kalau dia adalah keponakan favorit ku dan George?"

Kali ini Ron terdiam.

"Apa kau pernah berusaha membaca pikirannya?" Kata Hermione.

"Sudah. Tapi aku tidak melihat apa apa. Dia sangat mahir dalam Occlumency." Kata Harry.

"See. Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat apapun dari dirinya." Kata Ron.

"Diam Ron. Kau bicara seperti ini karena kau tidak menyukainya kan. Dari awal juga kau tidak mendukung apapun yang dikatakan Athena." Jelas Harry. Ron hanya mendengus sebal dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Athena sudah selesai melepaskan urgensi nya di kamar mandi. Kini ia menatapi dirinya di depan cermin. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan orang orang yang mati dalam pertempuran. Selain Fred. Lupin dan Tonks adalah tujuan Athena yang kedua. Athena sudah berjanji kalau ia akan menyelamatkan orang tua dari sepupu terdekatnya itu. Teddy Lupin.

Teddy memang 6 tahun lebih tua dari Athena. Namun tetap saja. Athena menyayangi Teddy seperti kakaknya sendiri. Athena merasa kasihan pada Teddy. Dia sebatang kara sejak masih bayi. Teddy tinggal bersama Harry Potter dan keluarganya. Harry adalah ayah baptis yang sah dari Teddy.

Ia hendak keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia kembali di dorong masuk oleh seseorang dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"What the... Apa yang kau..." Belum sempat Athena melanjutkan kata-katanya. Orang itu dengan sigap menutup mulu Athena agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aku pernah liat di salah satu akun IG pecinta Harry Potter. Dia bilang Fred pernah suka sama Hermione. Makanya aku masukin itu ke cerita. hehe

Nah loooh. Kok ada Teddy Lupin di bawa-bawa. Hahaha.

Dan yaaa. Aku masukin beberapa bagian film kesini. Film ke 6 tepatnya.

Maaf juga kalo alur ceritanya terlalu cepet. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa lagi.

Soal Update. Tergantung waktu juga kali yaa. Aku kerja. Dan aku Cuma punya waktu nulis itu dari jam 6-10 malam. Itu belum di potong mandi dan makan *curhat. Kalau tidur lebih dari jam 10 malem. Terus paginya ngantuk. Terus ntar salah posting. Terus ntar selisih. Bisa berabeee *catatanhatiseorangteller hohho

Untuk chapter selanjutnya. Mungkin bisa 3-4 hari lagi ya. Aku pengen buat chapter yang lebih panjang lagi dari ini i

Oh yaa. FF favorit kalian apaaaa? Kalau aku Keajaiban Ketujuh dan Ikatan Darah-nya Diamond Crest.

Saran, kritik, masukan, pujian, cacian, makian akan diterima dengan lapang dada.

Mampir ke IG ku aprilliaais. Siapa tau bisa jadi temen. Hahaha.

See yaa. Salam damai


	5. Chapter 5

Hai. Aku kembali lagi. Cepet kan. Gak sampe tiga hari. hehe.

Balasan Review :

Whelly780 : Well. Saran yang bagus. Lihat kedepannya aja ya

Aindri961 : Naah. Di chapter kemarin aku Cuma pengen menjelaskan kedekatan Athena dengan teman-temannya di masa lalu. Aku pengen buat Athena dekat dengan Fred dan George. Meski agak fail maafkan akuuuuuuuu. Semoga kedepannya ada adegan menegangkan yaaah. Hehe

RibkaAprilliaTM : Selalu di usahakan cepat kok hehe

Riska662 : Jawabannya hampir sama kayak jawaban buat Aindri yaa. Aku juga pengen buat cerita yang jalurnya gak terlalu rumit. Hehehe.

AndienMay : Hahaha jadi kita berempat punya kesamaan ya. Wkwkwk. Kenapa nama adiknya Dionisus dan Hestia? Aku aja gak tau kenapa. Hahahaha. Aku Cuma suka sama nama Dionisus. Di tempat kerja ku, ada nama nasabah Dionisus, namanya terlihat keren. Makanya aku masukin nama Dionisus. Wakakkak. Maaf kalo bikin kamu gak suka T_T

Staecia : Aku juga suka The Notebook! Haha

Rikun18 : Naaaaah maksud aku juga itu. hehehe jadi maluuuu. maaf ya salah bgt. Aku lupa ama nama komparemen, malah make nama kontrapemen. Maafkan akuuuu :(

Langsung aja ya teman teman. Maaf jika ada yang gak jelas. Masih banyak Typo. RnR Please..

 **DISCLAIMER : ALL HARRY POTTER WORLD AND CHARACTER ARE BELONGS TO MRS J.K ROWLING. I JUST HAVE MY ATHENA MALFRIDGE.**

 _ **CHAPTER 5**_

"What the.. Apa yang kau..." Belum sempat Athena melanjutkan kata-katanya. Orang itu segera menutup mulut Athena agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan orang-orang yang ada di depan.

"Draco!" Seru Athena.

"Sshhh. Aku tak mau ada orang yang dengar pembicaraan kita." Kata Draco. "Muffliato.." Draco mendaraskan Mulfiato ke sekitar kamar mandi.

"Yaa? Kenapa kita tak bicara diluar?" Tanya Athena gemas.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak ingin ada yang mendengar. Lagipula, menurutmu apa pendapat orang jika mereka melihat ku berbicara dengan mu."

"Atau kita bisa bicara nanti selepas sampai di Hogwarts. Di ruang kebutuhan." Kata Athena.

"No. Harus sekarang." Ujar Draco sambil menatap tajam mata abu-abu milik Athena.

Draco membuka kancing yang ada di lengan kirinya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka. Athena melotot melihat sesuatu yang ada dibalik baju Draco. Tanda Pelahap Maut!

"Kau benar Athena. Kau benar tentang semua yang kau beri tahu pada ku." Mata Draco berkaca-kaca. "Dia benar-benar memberikan ku tugas untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Dia bilang. Itu sebagai ganti karena ayahku waktu itu tidak bisa mengikuti kemauannya untuk menjebak Harry Potter di Kementrian Sihir." Air mata Draco sudah berada di ujung pelupuk matanya. Athena bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kalau aku tidak membunuh Dumbledore. Dia akan membunuhku dan keluarga ku." Kali ini tangisnya tumpah. Athena mencoba menenangkan Draco. Ia memeluk Draco dan mengusap punggung lelaki itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Thena?" Ucap Draco sambil melepaskan pelukan Athena.

"Aku.. Aku.. Sama sekali tidak tahu. Mungkin kita harus mendiskusikan ini pada Harry."

"NO! Aku tak ingin ada satu orang pun yang tahu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar pendapat si Potty-Head !" Pekik Draco.

Athena menghela nafas.

"Okee. Untuk sementara ini. Kau tetap berpura-pura lah menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut. Turuti kemauan Voldemort."

"Maksud mu aku benar-benar harus membunuh Dumbledore?!" Geram Draco.

"Kau ada usul lain selain ini? Kau mau keluarga mu mati?" Ujar Athena sarkastik. Kali ini Draco terdiam.

Draco memang tidak terlalu menyukai Dumbledore. Tapi tetap saja, Dumbledore adalah salah satu penyihir terhebat. Dan Dumbledore adalah kepala sekolahnya yang harus di hormati. Lagi pula, selama ini Dumbledore sudah berbaik hati pada Draco. Membantunya jika ada kesulitan. Tapi ini keadaan mendesak. Draco tidak mau keluarganya mati karena kegagalan Draco. Kegagalan misi yang di berikan Voldemort padanya. Ia memang tak menyukai ayahnya. Namun ia tak ingin ibunya mati. Draco rela melakukan apa saja, asal ibunya tidak terluka sedikit pun. Meskipun dia harus membunuh Dumbledore

"Mau kau melakukannya atau tidak. Dumbledore harus mati." Ujar Athena. Draco menghapus air matanya yang ada di pipinya itu. Ia berusaha tegar dalam menjalani masalah yang di hadapinya.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan. Hubungi saja aku. Biar aku yang menentukan dimana kita akan bertemu." Kata Athena. Draco tidak menjawab. Ia langsung menonaktifkan matra Mufliato dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat Draco dan Athena keluar dari satu kamar mandi yang sama.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Athena duduk dimeja Ravenclaw bersama Michael, Terry, Cho dan Luna. Ia sesekali melirik meja Gryfindor dan melihat Harry sedang berbincang hangat dengan Ron dan Hermione. Athena juga melirik ke meja Slytherin dan melihat Draco yang sedang terdiam. Ia meletakan tangannya di atas meja dan memandangi Hermione dengan pandangan kosong.

Berat menjadi seorang Draco Malfoy. Dilahirkan dari keluarga yang sudah mempunyai aturan sendiri. Dari kecil, Draco tidak pernah mempunyai pilihan. Ia hanya menjalani hidup dari pilihan orang tuanya. Mulai dari pakaian, teman, bahkan pacar pun, orang tuanya ikut turun tangan untuk memilih. Draco hanya di perbolehkan main dengan orang yang sederajat dengannya. Pure Blood. Lucius sangat anti dengan Muggleborn. Ia mendoktrin anak dan istrinya, bahwa Muggleborn itu tidak pantas menjadi seorang penyihir. Mereka tidak sederajat dengan para Pure blood.

Dumbledore berdiri di atas podium. Elang yang ada di podium itu pun melebarkan sayapnya.

"Malam terbaik bagi kalian semua." Kata Dumbledore membuka pidatonya. "Pertama-tama, aku perkenalkan anggota baru staff kami, Horace Slughorn." Ujar Dumbledore dan menunjuk Profesor Slughorn yang tengah duduk di samping Profesor Snape. Tepuk tangan terdengar di penjuru aula. Profesor Slughorn berdiri untuk memberikan hormat, lalu segera duduk kembali

"Profesor Slughor, dengan berbahagia ku katakan, telah setuju menempati tempat lamanya untuk mengajar kelas ramuan. Sementara itu, posisi kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam akan dipegang oleh Profesor Snape."

Berbagai reaksi terdengar. Di meja Slytherin, terdengar tepuk tangan meriah untuk kepala asramanya itu. Lain lagi di meja Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, dan Ravenclaw. Yang kebanyakan dari mereka tidak bisa berkata-kata dan terpaksa ikut bertepuk tangan.

Hermione baru merasa dirinya ada yang memperhatikan pun menoleh ke arah meja Slytherin. Mata hazel milik Hermione melihat mata sayu abu-abu milik Draco. Ada suatu makna di balik mata itu. Ia terlihat letih, sayu, dan lebih kurus dari terakhir kali Hermione melihat Draco.

"Baiklah. Silahkan menikmati makanan kalian." Kata Profesor Dumbledore menutup pidatonya. Makanan pun tiba tiba muncul di tengah meja. Semua murid mulai melahapnya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Athena kini sudah berada didalam Kelas Ramuan bersama Hermione, Lavender, Draco, dan Pansy Parkinson. Ron dan Harry? Jangan tanya. Untuk bisa ikut kelas ramuan di kelas enam ini, setidaknya siswa harus mencapai nilai Outstanding. Sedangkan Harry dan Ron? Mendapat nilai Outstanding di kelas Snape? MUSTAHIL. Tapi bagaimana dengan Crabbe dan Goyle? Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke kelas ramuan? Padahal mereka berdua hanya dapat nilai E di kelas ramuan Snape?

"Selamat pagi. Selamat datang di kelas ramuan yang baru." Kata Profesor Slughorn.

Tiba tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Harry dan Ron berada di balik pintu.

"Ah. Mr Potter. Aku mulai cemas kalau kau akan tersasar." Kata Profesor Slughorn. "Kau seperti nya mengajak seseorang."

"Ron Weasley, Sir." Kata Ron memperkenalkan diri.

Mata Lavender Brown langsung berbinar binar saat melihat Ron. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi aku rasa aku kurang pandai dalam masalah ramuan. Jadi aku akan..." Belum sempat Ron melanjutkan kata katanya, Profesor Slughorn memotong perkataan Ron sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke udara.

"Omong kosong. Aku akan ajari kau dengan baik. Semua teman Harry juga teman ku. Keluarkan buku kalian dan segera kesini." Ujar Profesor Slughorn dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke murid-muridnya yang lain.

"Maaf, sir. Tapi aku belum mendapat buku. Begigtu juga dengan Ron." Kata Harry.

"Ambil yang kau butuhkan. Semuanya ada di lemari." Kata Slughorn lalu kembali pada materinya. "Nah, seperti yang aku katakan, aku telah siapkan ramuan pagi ini. Ada yang tahu apa ini?" Tanya Profesor Slughorn. Hermione dengan secepat kilat mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya. Miss...?"

"Granger, sir." Ucap Hermione dan maju satu langkah ke depan. "Ini Veritaserum. Orang yang minum cairan ini akan bicara yang sebenarnya."Kata Hermione sambil melihat pada kuali yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dan kini ia berpindah ke samping sedikit.

"Dan itu ramuan Polyjus. Ramuan ini berfungsi untuk mengubah diri sendiri menjadi orang lain selama satu jam. Walaupun begitu, ramuan ini akan menyebabkan rasa sakit yang luar niasa pada peminumny pada tahap awal transformasi. Dan ini sangat rumit dalam pembuatannya." Kata Hermione. Dan kini ia bergeser menghadap kuali paling ujung.

"Dan ini Amortentia. Ramuan pembangkit cinta yang paling manjur di dunia." Kata Hermione. Tanpa di ketahui, Draco melirik Hermione yang berada tepat didepan matanya.

"Menurut rumor, baunya berbeda bagi tiap orang. Tergantung ketertarikan mereka." Hermione menghela nafas sebentar. "Misalnya. Aku mencium.. Bau rumput segar, dan perkamen baru. Dan... Aroma Bargamot." Ujar Hermione dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya kini melirik Draco. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata abu abu bertemu mata hazel.

Kini Harry dan Ron sudah berdiri disamping Nevile.

"Amortentia tidak ciptakan cinta sejati. Itu mustahil." Kata Profesor Slughorn. Tanpa sadar, Lavender, Katie, Leanne, dan Pansy maju perlahan-lahan mendekati kuali Ramuan Amortentia.

"Tapi akan membangkitkan birahi kuat atau obsesi. Dan karena alasan itu. Ini mungkin ramuan paling berbahaya diruangan ini." Kata Profesor Slughorn dan menutup kuali Ramuan Amortentia. Seketika para cewek-cewek itu tersadar dan mundur kembali ketempat semula.

"Sir. Anda belum menceritakan pada kamu yang itu ramuan apa." Kata Katie sambil menunjuk sebuah botol kecil yang nampaknya sengaja di pajang di depan kelas.

"Oh.. Ya.. Yang kalian lihat di depan kalian ini adalah ramuan yang sangat menarik yang dikenal dengan nama Felix Felicis. Tapi lebih sering disebut sebagai.."

"Cairan Keberuntungan." Sambung Athena

"Ya. Benar. Cairan Keberuntungan. Sangat rumit pembuatannya. Berbahaya kalau salah meramunya. Satu teguh saja akan membuat upaya kalian berhasil. Paling tidak sampai efeknya turun." Ujar Profesor Slughorn. "Dan kalian akan aku tugaskan untuk membuat ramuan Veritaserum. Namun karena pembuatannya yang rumit. Aku akan tugaskan kalian berdua." Kata Profesor Slughorn sambil menaruh kembali ramuan Felix Felicis. Ia pun sekarang mengambil sebuah perkamen yang ada di mejanya.

"Potter dengan Bell. Longbottom dengan Funnell. Crabbe dengan Thomas. Goyle dengan Finnigan. Granger dengan Malfoy. Malfridge dengan Parkinson. Weasley dengan Brown. Patill dengan Vane." Ujar Profesor Slughorn dan kembali menggulung perkamennya.

What? Athena dipasangkan dengan Pansy? Well. Pansy memang baik dengannya di masa depan. Ia juga merupakan ibu dari sahabat Athena di masa depan. Namun Athena juga tahu sifat Pansy di masa sekarang. Dia tidak menyenangkan. Tidak seperti Pansy yang ia kenal di masa depan.

"Bagi kalian yang dapat menciptakan ramuan Veritaserum dengan sempurna, tepat dan cepat. Kalian akan aku beri ramuan Felix Felicis. Masing masing satu untuk kalian." Kata Profesor Slughorn. "Segera berkumpul dengan teman kalian. Komposisi ada di halaman 74. Semua bahan bahan ada di lemari. Dan silahkan." Profesor Slughorn mempersilahkan murid-muridnya untuk memulai.

"Baiklah. Aku akan siapkan bahan bahannya. Dan kau akan siapkan alat alatnya. Oke." Ucap Hermione ke Draco. Draco tidak menjawab. Ia langsung mempersiapkan alat alat ke atas meja.

Hermione melihat bahan bahan pembuatan Veritaserum. Mata kumbang hitam. Sneezewory, Scurvygrass, Jahe, Sari Sopophorus dan bulu Jobberknoll.

Hermione pun mengambil satu persatu komposisi yang ada di lemari lalu kembali ke mejanya. Draco sudah selesai mempersiapkan alat alatnya saat Hermione kembali.

"So. Bagaimana kita memulainya?" Kata Hermione. Draco menatap Hermione sebentar lalu kembali ke buku ramuannya.

"Rebus satu buah jahe, dan tambahkan bulu Jobberknoll. Aduk 3 kali ke arah jarum jam, dan 4 kali ke arah yang berlawanan.." Kata Draco sambil membaca buku petunjuk. "Aku pikir Bulu Jobberknol adalah bahan utama dari ramuan Polyjus." Ujar Draco.

"Bahan utama Polyjus adalah Bulu Jobberknol yang dibekukan. Ini belum membeku, Draco. Jadi masih bisa digunakan untuk bahan Veritaserum." Terang Hemione. Draco pun terperanggah.

"Sejak kapan kau berani memanggil nama depan ku, eh Granger?" Tanya Draco. Suara itu sangat terdengar datar. Tidak terdengar marah ataupun senang.

"Ehh? Umm..." Hermione kikuk. Ia pun mencoba mengalihkan situasi. Ia membaca buku petunjuk dan membacakannya untuk Draco. "Langkah selanjutnya adalah, Tambahkan empat mata kumbang hitam, lalu aduk sampai ramuan berubah menjadi warna biru"

Draco hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kikuk Hermione. Hermione tak sadar kalau pipinya terlihat merah. Ia pun berpura-pura sibuk mengambil mata kumbang hitam yang baunya sangat tidak enak dari sebuah botol..

"Pipimu merah, kau tahu?" Kata Draco. Hermione terdiam. Ia malah menatap Draco.

"Haa? Merah? Oh, aku rasa ini efek dari bau mata kumbang hitam. Ini sangat bau, kau tahu." Hermione mencoba fokus pada ramuannya. Draco pun menyeringai ke arah Hermione yang entah kenapa Hermione suka itu. Draco mengambil botol mata kumbang hitam dari tangan Hermione. Hermione merasa membeku seketika saat kulitnya tersentuh oleh kulit dingin Draco.

Dalam 6 tahun Hermione mengenal seorang Malfoy. Hermione sama sekali tidak pernah bersalaman dengan Malfoy. Jangankan berjabat tangan. Menyentuhnya saja tidak pernah. Dulu, Draco pernah bilang ia berjanji tidak akan mau menyentuh kulit seorang Mud Blood.

Apa-apaan ini? Hermione Jean Granger! Kau sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan ini. Lebih lebih pada Draco Malfoy. Lelaki yang sudah menyakiti hatimu karena omongan kasarnya. Yang selalu memanggil mu dengan sebutan Mud Blood. Well, meskipun belakangan ini, Hermione sering memergoki Draco sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

Dengan mudah, Draco mengeluarkan empat mata kumbang hitam dan memasukannya kedalam kuali lalu mengadungnya dengan cepat.

"Hei Granger. Soal Amortentia tadi." Kata Draco.

"Ya?"

"Kau bilang ramuan itu mengeluarkan aroma yang berbeda. Tergantung dengan ketertarikan masing masing orang."

"Ya? Lalu?"

"Dan tadi kau bilang kau mencium aroma... Bargamot." Kata Draco ragu. Deg. Kali ini Hermione tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Bargamot adalah wangi khas Malfoy! Tentu tidak semua orang mengetahuinya. Hanya beeberapa orang yang tahu itu.

"Uhh. Yaa? Lalu? Kenapa?"

"Bargamot adalah wangi khas ku." Pede Draco.

"What? Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan mu? Pfftt. Dalam mimpi mu Malfoy. Lagi pula, di sini tidak hanya kau yang beraroma Bargamot." Kata Hermione kikuk.

"Oh yaa? Siapa lagi kalau begitu selain aku?" Goda Draco.

"Ummm. Athena. Ya. Dia memiliki aroma Bargamot."

"Maksudmu kau tertarik dengan Athena? Well, terdengar aneh."

"No. Bukan seperti itu." Hermione tidak bisa berkata kata apapun. Draco merasa menang.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana dengan Athena? Apa dia telah memberitahumu siapa orang tuanya?" Tanya Draco. Kini Draco tengah memasukan Sneezewory dan mengaduknya secara perlahan hingga ramuan itu berubah menjadi warna kuning terang.

"Belum. Namun kami berspekulasi banyak hal."

"Oh ya? Aku bisa menebak. Kalian pasti berspekulasi kalau dia adalah anak ku kan?" Tembak Draco. Hermione kini menatap Draco dalam.

"Ya aku tahu. Aku pun juga berspekulasi sama seperti mu." Kata Draco dan menoleh ke arah meja Athena yang tengah berargumentasi kecil dengan Pansy. "Dari awal aku tahu. Aku mengenal matanya. Mata yang tiap hari aku lihat jika aku bercermin." Kata Draco.

Kini bergantian. Hermione yang melihat Athena. Athena terlihat sedang kesal. Rambut keritingnya terlihat berantakan. Dasi Ravenclaw-nya tidak terpasang dengan benar. Alis mata yang naik saat ia sedang memarahi Pansy.

"Ya. Dia benar benar mirip dengan mu dari fisik." Kata Hermione. "Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah. Siapa ibunya? Dan apa hubungannya dengan George Weasley?" Ucap Hermione sambil menambahkan sedikit air untuk mengencerkan ramuannya.

"Kemungkinan terbesar adalah Ginny itu ibu Athena."

Draco hampir saja menjatuhkan sendok panjang yang sedang di genggamnya itu.

"What? Weasley? Apa yang membuat mu berpikir kalau aku tertarik dengan Weasley Girl itu?" Protes Draco.

"Kan aku bilang kemungkinan terbesar. Kalau George adalah paman favorit dari Athena. Berarti, ibunya adalah salah satu dari Weasley. Dan Ginny adalah satu satunya perempuan yang ada di keluarga Weasley." Kata Hermione.

"Itu tak mungkin. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya untuk menjadi istri ku. Melirknya pun tidak pernah." Kesal Draco.

"Dan kau harap siapa yang akan menjadi istrimu di masa depan? Yang mengenal baik keluarga Weasley? Aku? Aku bahkan tidak ada ikatan darah dengan keluarga Weasley." Celetuk Hermione. Draco pun mendongak ke Hermione. Melemparkan seringai khasnya itu.

"Lebih baik dari pada si Weasley Girl."

Hermione pun tersentak mendengar statement Draco. Ia tersenyum dan tanpa sadar pipinya merah lagi.

"Pipimu merah lagi. Dan sekarang kau sedang tidak kebauan mata kumbang hitam." Goda Draco. Hermione hanya mendengus sebal.

Beberapa jam kemudian. Draco dan Hermione berhasil menyelesaikan ramuan Veritaserum dengan benar dan paling cepat. Tentu saja. Hermione adalah murid Hogwarts paling pintar, sedangkan Draco adalah master dari mata pelajaran Ramuan. Ini benar benar duet yang sangat menguntungkan untuk mereka berdua.

Kini Draco dan Hermione berdiri di depan kelas. Hermione memamerkan senyuman bangganya. Sedangkan Draco hanya berlagak sok tidak perduli. Didepannya, berdiri teman-temannya dengan pakaian mereka yang sudah berantakan. Rambut Athena sudah terlihat megar. Wajah Seamus yang menghitam akibat ledakan yg di karenakan ia salah dalam meramu bahan bahan. Dasi Harry yang terpasang tidak pada tempatnya. Benar-benar kacau!

"Baiklah Mrs Granger, Mr Malfoy. Selamat atas kerja sama kalian. Berikan tepuk tangan untuk Mrs Granger dan Mr Malfoy." Kata Profesor Slughorn memerintahkan murid-muridnya untuk tepuk tangan. Dengan berat hati mereka bertepuk tangan. Profesor Slughorn mengambil dua ramuan Felix Felicis yang di pajangnya di depan kelas, dan memberikannya kepada Hermione dan Draco dengan hati-hati.

"Use it well." Kata Profesor Slughorn.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kali ini Hogwarts heboh dengan kabar bahwa Katie tengah mendapat serangan Imperius dari orang yang tak di ketahui identitasnya. Katie di kabarkan membawa benda kutukan, yang tak sengaja ia pegang. Benda yang sudah di beri kutukan itu juga kabarnya ingin di bawa Katie ke Profesor Dumbledore. Tentu saja hal itu membuat orang bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang tega menaruk kutukan ke sebuah kalung? Siapa yang ingin melukai Dumbledore? Hanya Athena yang tahu. Ya. Draco Malfoy.

Dari cerita yang didapat di masa depannya, dan dari pengakuan Draco sendiri, Athena tahu kalau itu adalah ulah Draco. Draco juga tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Membunuh. Atau di bunuh. Lebih parahnya lagi, Draco harus rela melihat orang tuanya dibunuh terlebih dahulu sebelum ia di bunuh. Kira kira seperti itu lah ancaman yang di lontarkan Voldemort.

Athena, Hermione, dan Leanne sedang berada di Hospital Wings. Mereka sangat kasihan melihat Katie yang belum sadarkan diri. Madam Pomfrey dan Profesor Snape bekerja sama untuk menarik keluar semua kutukan yang ada di dalam tubuh Katie. Profesor Snape bilang, Katie hanya beruntung masih hidup. Karna kutukan yang di serap ke tubuh Katie hanya sedikit.

Leanne berkaca-kaca melihat sahabatnya tengah berbaring lemah di Hospital Wings. Athena hanya mengelus-elus lembut punggung Leanne. Memberikan ketenangan bagi Leanne. Tiba-tiba Madam Pomfrey masuk dengan beberapa botol ramuan ditangannya.

"Beristirahatlah, Nyonya-nyonya. Miss Bell akan aku rawat dengan baik." Ujar Madam Pomrey sambil meletakan botol ramuannya di samping meja Katie. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan Hospital Wings.

Saat berada di lantai dua, Hermione melihat sekilas bayangan masuk kekamar mandi wanita. Ia tahu siapa itu. Untuk apa dia kesana? Lagi pula itu kamar mandi wanita? Yang sudah tidak pernah digunakan pula. Benar-benar membuat curiga.

"Umm. Aku rasa aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu." Kata Hermione pada Athena dan Leanne.

"Haa? Kamar mandi lantai dua? Kau yakin? Disana kan ada hantunya." Kata Leanne sambil bergidik. Hermione tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Aku kenal dengan hantunya. Kalian duluan saja." Kata Hermione. Leanne dan Athena pamit dan langsung turun ke lantai satu.

Hermione mengendap-endap untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya di kamar mandi wanita. Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan misi yang sedang di jalaninya? Ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam.

Draco terlihat sangat frustasi. Rambut pirang platinanya acak-acakan. Dasi Slytherinnya tidak terpasang rapih. Dan jubah Slytherinnya dibuang dengan sembarang. Ia mencuci wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia menampar dirinya sendiri. Ia menatapi dirinya sendiri di dalam kaca.'Kau harus melakukannya!' Batin Draco. Draco pun terpaku melihat seseorang dari pantulan kaca.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Granger!" Geram Draco. Kini ia sudah memutar badannya dan menghadap ke arah Hermione. Hermione pun masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Pertanyaannya adalah apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini kamar mandi wanita." Kata Hermione. Draco terdiam. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Draco.

"Berhenti disitu!" Perintah Draco. Hermione berhenti, ia menatap dalam mata abu abu milik Draco.

"Kau yang memberikan kalung itu pada Katie.." Simpul Hermione. Draco menatap Hermione datar. Hermione terperanjat.

"Kau? Benar? Kau memberikan kalung itu pada Katie? Untuk apa?" Ujar Hermione.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Granger!" Kesal Draco.

"Kau..." Belum sempat Hermione melanjutkan kata-katanya. Draco sudah menarik lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan tanda Pelahap Maut yang ada di tangannya. Hermione ternganga.

"Pelahap Maut.." Kata Hermione hampir tidak terdengar.

"Kau ingat apa yang di katakan Athena, bukan? Aku ditugaskan untuk..."

"Membunuh Dumbledore." Ujar Hermione melanjutkan kata-kaya Draco.

Draco berkaca-kaca. Ia membalikan badannya lagi dan menghadap cermin. Dari bayangan kaca sudah terlihat jelas di wajah Draco. Ia frustasi. Lingkaran matanya mengitam. Pipinya semakin tirus. Dan pandangan matanya yang sangat jelas terlihat seperti membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Draco..."

"Aku harus melakukannya, Granger!" Kali ini Draco setengah berteriak. Membuat Hermione sedikit terhenyak. "Aku harus melakukannya!" Ia mengulangi kata-katanya.

"No Draco. Kau mempunyai pilihan lain."

"Aku tidak ditakdirkan hidup untuk memilih. Aku di takdirkan hidup untuk menjalani apa yang sudah dipilih oleh orang tua ku."

"Kau bisa menceritakannya kepada Dumbledore."

"Dan melihat orang tua ku di bunuh?" Tanya Draco. Kini ia meneteskan air matanya. Hermione untuk kesekian kalinya terdiam. Ia tak menyangka akan melihat seorang Draco Malfoy menangis. Hancur sudah kesan angkuh dan sombong yang ada di diri Draco. Kini Hermione hanya melihat seorang Malfoy yang menderita. Yang kini ia memiliki kesempatan pertama untuk memilih. Hidup? Atau mati?

Hermione mendekatkan diri ke Draco. Ia menyentuh punggung Draco. Entah kenapa, darah yang ada ditubuh Hermione serasa mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Detak jantung Hermione pun 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku akan membantumu, Draco." Bisik Hermione. Draco melihat Hermione yang ada dibelakannya. Ia melihat wajah sejuh Hermione dari bayangan cermin. Melihat ketulusan gadis itu. Gadis yang selama enam tahun ini ia musuhi. Yang selalu ia panggil Mudblood. Dengan berbaik hati menawarkan sebuah bantuan tulus.

"Membantu ku?" Kini Draco memutarkan badannya. Menghadap tepat ke wajah Hermione yang jaraknya sudah sangat dekat dengan dirinya. "Membantuku membunuh Dumbledore?" Sinis Draco.

"B.. Bu.. Bukan itu. Tapi.." Hermione tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya bisa menatap mata abu-abu Draco.

"Tapi apa?..." Omongan Draco terhenti karena mendengar sesuatu dari luar kamar mandi. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat dari kantong celana-nya. Ia mendorong pelan Hermione. Mengarahkannya kedalam bilik kamar mandi. Ia memegang pundak Hermione dan menatap mata Hazelnya.

"Jangan bersuara." Bisik Draco dan menutup bilik kamar mandinya.

Draco kini berjalan pelan-pelan dan mengintip. Ia melihat seseorang kini sudah berada di pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau..." Kata Draco.

Harry Potter berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah Draco.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy! Kau memantrai Katie bukan?" Kata Harry.

Draco tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Si Pottyhead ini tidak seperti Granger. Granger adalah orang yang mau mendengarkan, perhatian. Sedangkan Pottyhead? Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry dan melemparkan mantra. Harry menghindar. Mantra itu meledak di belakang Harry. Harry membalasnya namun malah terkena cermin. Hermione yang berada di bilik kamar mandi pu takut. Ia kini duduk di kloset yang tertutup sambil menutupi kupinngnya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk keluar. Bagaimana jika ia terkena kutukan yang tidak sengaja di lempar Draco ataupun Harry. Dan apa yang akan Harry katakan, saat melihat sahabatnya berada di dalam satu kamar mandi bersama musuhnya. Kamar mandi yang sudah tidak terpakai, tempat yang paling sepi di Hogwarts.

Draco bersembunyi di belakang bilik kamar mandi yang paling ujung. Ia hanya melihat bayangan Harry dari kaca. Harry terus melempar serangan matra ke Draco. Draco pun terus menghindar.

"Levicorpus!" Ucap Draco sambil mengarahkannya ke Harry.

"Liberacorpus!" Harry membuat kutukan pembalik yang membuat matra Draco meledak di udara.

Draco berlari lagi untuk menghindari Harry. Harry melihat bayangan Draco dan melemparkan mantra. Bilik di kamar mandi itu pun hancur terkena mantra Harry. Air dari toilet pun keluar dengan bebas.

Kali ini Draco melemparkan mantera ke arah Harry yang malah mengenai westafel, lalu meledak. Harry terkena pecahan kaca yang meledak. Lengannya tergores. Air di westafel itu pun keluar bercucuran, membanjiri kamar mandi.

Hermione semakin bingung mau melakukan apa. Ia pun membuka pintu dan keluar. Draco yang melihat Hermione keluar dari bilik kamar mandi pun menghampirinya.

"Kau mau mati, hah?" Kata Draco. Hermione pucat. Bibirnya bergemetar saat Draco memegang keras pundak Hermione dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau membawa teman, Malfoy? Pengecut! Hadapi aku sendiri." Teriak Harry dari arah yang tidak di ketahui. Draco berjalan pelan pelan, menarik lengan Hermione untuk mengeluarkannya dari perang mantera ini.

"SECTUSEMPRA!"

BRUKK! Harry dapat mendengar suara dentuman dari depan westafel. Harry tidak mengetahui arti mantera itu. Ia melihat mantera itu di buku yang ia dapat dari kelas Profesor Slughorn. Harry masih mengacungkan tongkatnya ke udara. Ia berjalan perlahan dan terhenti saat melihat darah yang telah mengembang bersama air yang sudah membanjiri kamar mandi ini. Harry tercekat namun ia masih siaga menempatkan tongkatnya. Ia terkesiap saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya itu

"EXPELIARMUS!" Tongkat Harry pun terpental kebelakang saat mantra itu mengenainya. Harry terdiam, tidak melawan. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat Draco terduduk di samping Hermione yang sedang mengeluarkan darah dari bajunya.

Darah yang banyak sekali. Goresan-goresan di bajunya terlihat. Darahnya terus keluar hingga ikut mengalir bersama air yang ada disekitarnya itu. Hermione terengah-engah. Menahan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya. Air matanya menetes. Draco pun tidak bisa melakukan apa apa.

"Mione..." Harry tidak percaya mantra itu berbahaya dan mengenai sahabatnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hermione namun terhenti saat Draco mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Perintah Draco yang bergemetar memegang tongkatnya. "LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Draco pada Harry.

"Aku... Aku..."

Draco berdiri dan menghampiri Harry dengan pandangan yang berapi-api. Ia memojokan Harry ke ujung kamar mandi dan meletakan tongkatnya ke leher Harry.

"KAU MELUKAI SAHABATMU SENDIRI!"

"Aku...tidak... sengaja." Wajah Harry pucat. Ia melirik Hermione yang masih memejamkan matanya menahan kesakitan.

"Kau harus mendapat balasannya..." Kata Draco. Harry pasrah menerima apapun kutukan yang dilempar Draco. Ia memejamkan matanya. Draco baru setengah bernafas saat ia mendengar seseorang masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia dengan sigap mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah orang itu.

Profesor Snape berdiri disana, sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Draco dan Harry. Ia melihat Hermione yang terkulai lemah dengan darah yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia menatap Draco dan Harry mencari penjelasan.

"Tanya sendiri sama si Pottyhead." Kata Draco dan menunjuk Harry dengan tongkatnya.

Profesor Snape mendekati Hermione dan jongkok disamping Hermione. Ia melihat darah segar yang terus keluar dari tubuh Hermione. Profesor Snape mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengarahkan ke badan Hermione.

"Vulnera Senantur.." Profesor Snape mendaraskan mantra penyembuh ke Hermione. Darah yang ada disekitar Hermione pun kembali menyerap ke tubuhnya.

Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry.

"Keluar dari sini.." Perintah Draco padanya.

"Tapi..."

"KELUAR DARI SINI!" Teriak Draco. Dengan berat hati, Harry berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sekilas melihat Hermione yang sedang ditangani Profesor Snape.

Draco kini ikut jongok di samping Hermione. Melihat wajah pucat Hermione. Draco merasa bersalah. Kalau bukan karna dirinya, mantera itu pasti tidak akan mengenai Hermione.

Dan lihat darahnya. Darah itu tidak berbeda dengan darahnya. Ayahnya bilang, Mudblood mempunyai darah yang telihat kotor seperti lumpur. Makanya para Mudblood tidak bisa disamakan dengan para Pureblood.

Namun kali ini teori itu terbantahkan. Darahnya sama dengan darah Draco jika Draco sedang terluka. Ayahnya hanya mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak benar.

Darah yang ada di sekitar Hermione menghilang. Begitu juga yang ada di bajunya. Semuanya telah meresap kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Kini ia terlihat tidak sadarkan diri.

"Beruntung aku datang disaat yang tepat." Kata Profesor Snape sambil menatap Hermione dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai salah satu dari kalian mengeluarkan mantera itu? Kau tidak tahu artinya?" Kata Snape sambil menatap tajam Draco.

"Tanyakan pada si Potter bodoh itu. Apakah ia tahu arti dari mantera itu." Kesal Draco. Ia menyentuh tangan Hermione. Dingin.

"Potter yang menggunakan mantera itu?" Snape tidak percaya. "Pada sahabatnya sendiri?"

"Dia tidak tahu kalau ada Hermione disini. Ia berniat melukai ku." Kata Draco.

Snape menatap anak muridnya itu yang kini tengah memperhatikan Hermione. Snape berdiri dan memantrai kamar mandi ini agar kembali seperti semula. Air yang membanjiri kamar mandi pun sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Kaca yang pecah kini sudah terpasang kembali. Tembok dan bilik kamar mandi yang hancur telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Draco mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Hermione. Ia mendaraskan mantera pengering ke Hermione. Ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada dirinya sendiri.

Draco mengangkat tubuh Hermione. Hermione sebenarnya masih sadar, namun ia merasa masih sangat lemah untuk membuka matanya.

Untung saja keadaan Hogwarts kali ini sepi. Murid-murid Hogwarts sedang menjalani pelajaran mereka di kelas masing-masing. Jadi Draco tidak akan mendapat masalah. Bagaimana jika ada anak Gryfindor yang melihatnya sedang menggendong Hermione. Pasti pikiran mereka bilang kalau Draco lah yang melukai Hermione.

Draco mendobrak pintu Hospital Wings dan menaruh Hermione ke atas kasur. Madam Pomfrey yang sedang mengobati Katie pun kaget dan menghampiri Draco.

"Demi jenggut merlin, apa yang terjadi dengan Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy?" Kata Madam Pomfrey yang kini tengah memegang tangan Hermione. "Baru beberapa saat lalu ia dari sini untuk menjenguk Katie. Sekarang dia disini sebagai pasien." Gerutu Madam Pomrey.

"Sembuhi dia Madam. Ia terkena serangan dari seseorang." Kata Draco. "Tapi kau harus rahasia kan ini."

Madam Pomfey kini ternganga saat mendengar penjelasan Malfoy. Siapa yang tega menyerang orang sebaik Hermione Granger.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku tinggal dulu." Kata Draco lalu melenggang pergi ke luar dari Hospital Wings. Membiarkan Hermione di urus dengan ahlinya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang orang curiga. Ia pun datang ke kelas Transfigurasi lengkap dengan jubah dan buku-bukunya. Profesor McGonnagal hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Telat lagi Mr Malfoy?" Kata Profesor McGonnagal. Murid-murid yang ada disana menoleh ke arah Draco yang ada di depan pintu kelas.

"Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan, Profesor." Kata Draco sambil melirik Harry. Ia bisa melihat Harry sedang memegang lengannya yang tadi terkena goresan kaca yang pecah.

"Ya ya ya. Silahkan cari tempat dudukmu, Malfoy. Kau sudah tertinggal seperempat kelas." Kata Profesor McGonnagal dan berdiri ke depan kelas.

"Dan kemana Miss Granger?" Tanya McGonnagal entah pada siapa. "Harry? Ron? Kemana teman mu itu, tidak biasanya dia meninggalkan pelajaran?"

Kini Ron menoleh ke Harry, seperti bertanya 'Kau melihatnya?'. Tapi Harry malah menatap Draco.

"Dia berada di Hospital Wings, Profesor." Kata Draco. Semua yang berada di kelas pun kaget.

"Oh ya? Ada apa dengannya? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Selidik McGonnagal.

"Tadi aku melihatnya berjalan ke arah Hospital Wings." Singkat Draco. McGonnagal sekilas menatap Draco.

"Well, baiklah. Potter, Weasley. Setelah dari kelas ini, tengoklah Miss Granger. Aku takut dia ada masalah." Kata McGonnagal pada Harry dan Ron. "Baiklah. Mari kita lanjutkan."

Kelas Transfigurasi kembali di mulai.

Draco mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya. Namun pikirannya terpaku pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Tanpa disadari, Athena memandanginya dengan penuh tanya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Komposisi ramuan Veritaserum bisa dicari di Google ataupun Harry Potter Wiki. Download aja aplikasinya di Play Store. Potterhead sejati harus punya aplikasi itu. Disitu lengkap kok. Mau cari apa aja tentang dunia Harry Potter, ada.

Kalian udah coba masuk ke web Pottermore dot com belum? Udah coba masuk asrama apa? Tongkatnya apa? Patronusnya apa? Hhahaha. Coba deh. Seru tau. Aku masuk ke Slytherin dongsss. haha

Guys. Jujur. Aku sendiri bingung mau bikin cerita ini masuk ke Genre apa. Menurut kalian apa ya? Drama? Tragedy? Dan please... Ini bukan Romance antara Draco dan Hermione ya. Walaupun aku memang kasih bumbu romansanya sedikit. Tapi ini bukan cerita utama Draco dan Hermione. Ini ceritanya Athena. okey.

Mau request atau saran boleh. Kalau emang masuk sama jalan ceritanya, insyaallah aku masukin ke dalam cerita.

Saran, Masukan, Pujian, Cacian, Makian aku terima dengan lapang dada.

Chapter selanjutnya di update paling lama 1 minggu. Paling cepet, ya se-selesainya aku nulis. Haha. Kalo udah kelar, pasti aku langsung post walaupun baru satu hari. Hahaha. Kadang aku stuck. mau masukin apalagi ke dalam cerita.

Dan sebenernya aku udah nulis cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir Athena balik ke masa depan. cuma ada beberapa plot yang aku tambahin jadi lebih panjang. So. cerita ini gak sampe berpuluh-puluh chapter kayak fanfiction yang lain. Tergantung ide aku ngalirnya sampe mana. makanya, kalo ada masukan. silahkan isi di kolom review atau DM ke instagram aku aprilliaais.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

Hai hai. Aku balik lagi. Pas aku lagi nulis chapter ini, pas banget lagi di setel F ilm Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince (walaupun aku punya semua film-nya di handphone dan aku sudah nonton beratus-ratus kali). Jadi rada lancar deh nulisnya.

Bales Review dulu ya.

RibkaAprilliaTM : Hhaha ini cerita nya Athena :P nanti aku bikin terpisah deh cerita Draco sama Hermione ya. Biar komposisinya pas. wkwk

Aindri961 : Iya. Kali ini aku masukin cerita Hermione dan Draco nya. Hahaha. Kenapa Athena gak di kasih tau semuanya sama George? Karena George menugaskan Athena untuk menyelamatkan Fred. Kan George gak tau kejadian sesungguhnya yang di alami Harry, Hermione ataupun Draco. Jadi dengan bahasa kasarnya, Athena hanya tau garis besar dari tragedinya aja. Gak semuanya. Dia Cuma denger sedikit-sedikit dari George, Harry dan orang tuanya. George juga bikin Athena dateng jauh-jauh hari supaya untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang seperti Sirius, Lupin, dll. *panjangamatyak hahaha

Rikun18 : Hahaha *pelukbalik* . Udah di Follback yaaaa Hahaha teori yang masuk akal :p Kamu nangkep setiap detail yaa. Haha

Hay Anime14 : Yeay. Kita teman se asrama *pelukcium. Aku gak mau ambil test lagi karna aku udah bangga masuk slytherin. Hoho. Tongkat ku Ash wood. 13 ¼ ., inti burung Pheonix dan flexible (hampir sama yaa). Patronus ku Hummingbird.

Whelly780 : Terima kasih atas sarannya Whelly Tapi mungkin lebih ke Drama-Fantasy kali yak. Hohoho

Staecia : Iyaa. Adik ku aja ngulang 2 kali (karena dia gak puas masuk ke Gryfindor). Di hasil kedua dia dapet Ravenclaw. Sama kayak patronusnya. Berubah ubah. Hahaha

Anggraini M : Iya iya ini di usahakan cepet kok buat kalian semua. hoho

Enjoy.

 **DISCLAIMER : ALL HARRY POTTER WORLD AND CHARACTERS ARE BELONGS TO MRS J.K ROWLING. I JUST OWN ATHENA MALFRIDGE.**

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

Hermione kini masih terbaring lemah di kasur Hospital Wings. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Mengingat hal-hal yang ia ingat sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Hermione ingat saat Draco mendorongnya masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi. Ia juga ingat saat tiba tiba tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa. Ia ingat Draco terduduk di sampingnya, memandangi Hermione dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca kaca. Ia ingat saat melihat Draco hendak menyerang Harry. Ia ingat saat Snape mendaraskan mantra penyembuh ke badannya (walau rasa sakit itu masih ada.). Dan terakhir. Ia mengingat saat tubuhnya di bopong oleh Draco. Ia dapat mencium aroma bargamot dari leher Draco. Aroma yang sangat disukanya.

Pintu Hospital Wings tiba-tiba terbuka. Ron, dan Harry berlari ke arah tempat tidur Hermione.

"Mione..." Lirih Ron. Ia merasa kasihan melihat Hermione tak berdaya di tempat tidur Hospital Wings. "Ada apa dengan mu.." Kini Ron menggenggam tangan kiri Hermione. Hermione tersenyum.

Athena, Ginny dan Luna baru saja tiba dan ikut berkumpul di samping tempat tidur Hermione. Mereka menunggu kata-kata Hermione. Tiba-tiba Harry meneteskan air matanya dan menggenggam erat tangan kanan Hermione.

"Ini semua salahku..." Kata Harry sedih. Teman-temannya kini menatap Harry dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Harry?" Tanya Athena bingung sambil memegang pundak Harry.

"Aku.. aku..." Harry gugup. Hermione meremas tangan Harry. Ia memberi isyarat untuk tidak memberi tahu hal ini di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Aku Cuma merasa tak enak badan." Kata Hermione lemah.

"Tapi tadi siang kau terlihat baik-baik saja saat kita menjenguk Katie." Kata Athena sambil menunjuk tempat tidur Katie.

"Yaa. Aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badak. Maka dari itu aku ke sini." Kata Hermione.

Athena terdiam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari Hermione. Athena tahu betul.

Tiba-tiba Madam Pomfrey masuk ke Hospital Wings. Ia berjalan ke samping kasur Hermione.

"Kau sudah sadar Miss Granger." Kata Madam Pomrey ramah. Ia menuangkan ramuan kedalam gelas berukuran sedang dan memberikannya pada Hermione.

"Minumlah. Setelah ini kau sudah boleh kembali ke asrama mu." Kata Madam Pomfrey sambil memberikannya ke Hermione yang kini sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Terimakasih Madam Pomfrey." Kata Hermione tersenyum tulus pada Madam Pomfrey.

 **MALAM HARI**

Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw kali ini nampak sedikit lebih sepi dari biasanya. Cuaca diluar sangat ekstrem. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang menyambar kesana kemari. Tentu saja. Menara Ravenclaw adalah salah satu menara tertinggi di Hogwarts.

Athena sedang berada di depan perapian bersama Luna, Cho, Michael, Marcus dan Anthony. Ini baru jam 8 malam, tapi Profesor McGonnagal sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk masuk kedalam asrama masing-masing. Tentu saja hal yang aneh. Mereka biasa kembali ke asrama jam 9 malam. Aah. Mungkin saja karena faktor cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini.

Michael memasukan beberapa kayu ke dalam perapian agar api nya lebih besar lagi. Untuk menghangatkan ruangan katanya.

"Cuacanya makin parah." Kata Anthony. "Profesor Flitwick melarang para prefect untuk berkeliling Hogwarts.". Anthony telah menjadi prefect sejak tahun ajaran baru di mulai. Anthony di pasangkan dengan Padma Patil.

"Ya. Tidak seperti biasanya." Kata Michael sambil memandangi perapian. "Langit diluar benar benar gelap. Aku berfirasat akan terjadi sesuatu." Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kata Athena pada Michael.

"Well. Terakhir kali aku melihat langit seperti ini saat aku berada di tahun keempat. Beberapa saat setelah anak dari Hufflepuff mati dalam Turnamen Triwizard. Siapa namanya..." Michael mencoba mengingat ingat.

"Cedric..." Kata Cho.

"Ya.. Cedric. Aku minta maaf Cho." Kata Michael pada Cho. Michael baru tersadar, Cedric adalah orang terdekat Cho. Ya, walaupun mereka berdua tidak menyatakan kalau mereka berpacaran. Cho pun tersenyum pada Michael.

"Malam itu langit benar benar gelap. Harry bilang, Vol... Pangeran Kegelapan telah bangkit." Michael mencoba mengenang masa itu.

"Masa-masa yang menyeramkan." Kata Marcus menimpali.

Para cowok kini tengah bercerita masa-masa dulu. Yang dimana dengan jelas, Athena tidak tahu sama sekali soal itu. Athena berdiri. Ia melihat langit hitam dari jendela Ruang Rekreasi. Memandangi pemandangan Hogwarts dan hutan yang ada disekitarnya.

Athena merindukan masanya. Masa dimana ia bercengkrama dengan orang tua dan adik-adiknya. Masa dimana Athena tengah berdiskusi dengan hebat bersama sepupu-sepupunya. Dan masa saat Athena berada di sebuah ladang hijau bersama kekasihnya.

Kali ini suara menggelegar terdengar. Bukan suara petir. Michael, Marcus dan Anthony pun ikut berdiri. Melihat keluar. Mencari sumber suara menggelegar itu. Tanda itu terlihat lagi. Tanda Pangeran kegelapan. Terlihat gumpalan awan hitam membentuk sebuah sketsa wajah yang menyeramkan. Di sekitarnya terlihat gumpalan awan yang membentuk sesosok ular yang sedang berliku-liku di langit.

Beberapa anak Ravenclaw ikut mengintip dari jendela. Ada juga yang langsung berlari keluar asrama.

Athena dan kawan-kawannya ikut turun dari menara Ravenclaw menuju luar Hogwarts yang sudah di penuhi murid-murid Hogwarts sedang menatap langit. Tanda itu makin terlihat jelas.

Namun bukan itu yang dilihat mereka. Pemandangan selanjutnya jauh lebih mengerikan lagi. Dumbledore berbaring ditanah dengan mata yang tertutup. Di sekitarnya sudah ada McGonnagal dan beberapa guru lain. Menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh hormat dan sedih. Harry berjongkok di samping Dumbledore. Athena dapat melihat air mata Harry mengalir ke pipinya.

Sudah terjadi! Dumbledore sudah mati.

Profesor McGonnagal mengangkat tongkatnya ke udara. Tongkatnya pun mengeluarkan seberkas cahaya putih. Gerakan itu di ikuti oleh Profesor Flitwick, Profesor Sprout, Hermione, Ron, Luna dan beberapa guru juga murid ikut melakukan hal yang serupa. Athena juga mengangkat tongkatnya ke udara.

Dengan perlahan. Awan hitam itu telah buyar karena cahaya yang dipancarkan seluruh murid Hogwarts. Tanda hormat untuk kepala sekolah yang paling dicintainya itu.

Luna menangis di pelukan Michael Corner. Athena menahan agar air matanya tidak terjatuh.

'Maafkan aku paman. Aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan semua orang yang kau sebut.' Batinnya dalam hati.

ESOK HARI DI AULA BESAR

Aula Besar nampak lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Kursi kepala sekolah di depan terlihat kosong. Begitu juga kursi yang di sebelahnya.

Rumor mengatakan bahwa Profesor Snape melarikan diri. Entah kenapa. Harry mengatakan pada Profesor McGonnagal bahwa Snape lah yang membunuh Dumbledore. Tentu saja McGonnagal tidak langsung mempercayai Harry. Tidak sampai ada bukti yang mendukung perkataan Harry.

Murid murid Hogwarts terdiam. Beberapa dari mereka terisak sedih. Dari meja asrama Slytherin pun tidak terdengar apapun. Terlihat dari raut wajah mereka, mereka ikut kehilangan sosok kepala sekolah yang sangat di hormatinya itu.

McGonnagal melangkahkan kakinya ke arah podium. Elang yang ada disana pun melebarkan sayapnya. McGonnagal menyampaikan pesan-pesannya tentang kematian Dumbledore dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Di belakangnya terlihat Trelawney menangis terisak. Kematian Dumbledore menyisakan kesan yang amat mendalam.

"Maka dari itu. Mari kita perjuangkan apa yang selama ini diperjuangkan oleh nya. Mari kita capai segala cita cita yang telah di impikannya. Untuk Dumbledore." Kata McGonnagal menutup pidatonya hari ini.

Murid-murid Hogwarts sudah berada di kompartemen kereta mereka masing-masing. Kali ini Athena diajak Harry untuk bergabung dengannya. Mendiskusikan apa yang terjadi. Masing-masing dari mereka tak ada yang berani untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hermione lebih memilih melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar kereta Hogwarts. Harry, ia sedang mengamati kalung yang sedang di genggamnya itu. Kalung yang ia temukan bersama Dumbledore sebelum kematiannya.

"R.A.B ..." Gumam Harry. "R.A.B. Kau familiar dengan nama ini Athena?" Kata Harry, berharap Athena mengetahui sesuatu tentang itu.

Athena hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak semua kejadian aku tahu, Harry."

"Tapi sejauh ini kau benar." Kata Ron kini memandang Athena. "Kau menyelamatkan Sirius. Dan kau benar soal Dumbledore."

"Aku tahu karena kalian memberitahu ku siapa saja yang mati." Kata Athena. Hermione kini memalingkan wajahnya ke Athena.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Dumbledore." Mata Athena kini berkaca-kaca. "Aku.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan..."

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Athena.." Kata Harry sambil mengelus lembut punggung Athena. athena tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kembali ke The Burrows, Athena?" Tanya Hermione untuk mencairkan suasana. Athena melirik Ron.

"Umm nampaknya iya. Molly menginginkan ku untuk ada di The Burrows selama liburan. Dia bilang, dia senang ada yang membantunya di rumah." Kata Athena.

"Kalian berdua sangat cocok tahu. Sama sama bawel." Ujar Ron.

"Tapi akui saja, kau menyukai makanan yang aku masak kan." Goda Athena.

"Masakan mu tak seenak masakan Mom."

"Tapi tetap lezat kan?" Athena menaikan alisnya. Ron mendengus sebal. Harry dan Hermione tertawa melihat tingkah Ron.

"Kau kembali kerumah saudara mu, Harry?" Tanya Athena.

"Umm. Mungkin. Tapi Sirius mengajakku untuk tinggal di Grimauld Place."

"So?"

"Aku tak tahu. Paman Vernon menginginkanku untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Katanya ada yang mau di bicarakannya."

"Kau yakin mau kembali kesana?" Kata Hermione. "Aku pikir kau lebih baik tinggal bersama Sirius. Saudara mu yang satu itu benar-benar buruk Harry. Muggle terburuk yang pernah aku temui."

"Tapi mereka satu-satunya saudara ku yang ada bukan?"

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja Mione. Aku akan baik baik saja. " Kata Harry menenangkan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Liburan sekolah kali ini lumayan menyenangkan. Kenapa? Karena hampir seluruh keluarga Weasley berkumpul disini. Percy memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal bersama keluarganya lagi. Katanya, keselamatan keluarganya jauh lebih penting ketimbang pekerjaannya. Charlie juga memutuskan untuk kembali dari Romania. Sedangkan Bill, ia pulang kerumah untuk memperkenalkan pacar yang sebentar lagi ia akan lamar, Fleur Delacour. Ya. Teman Harry saat Turnamen Triwizard. Ron sangat salut dengan kakak pertamanya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Bill berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang Fleur Delacour. Salah satu keturunan Veela yang tersisa di dunia ini. Ron sendiri pun pernah naksir dengan Fleur. Tapi harapannya pupus saat Pesta Yule Ball, Fleur pergi dengan Roger Davies dari asrama Ravenclaw. Dan harapannya kali ini benar benar sudah hilang, karena Fleur akan menikah dengan kakaknya.

Makan malam ini cukup ramai. Molly sengaja masak porsi yang sangat banyak. Selain anak anaknya kembali. Remus, Tonks, Sirius dan Mad Eye akan berkunjung ke The Burrows.

Athena kini sedang duduk bersama Fred dan George di ruang eksperimen Fren dan George sambil menunggu makanan selesai di masak.

"Kau tahu, Athena? Aku dan George berpikir akan mengajak mu untuk menjadi salah satu pengurus Weasley's Wizard Wheezes setelah kau lulus nanti." Kata Fred yang ada di samping kanan Athena.

"Ya. Kami rasa, kau cukup untuk membantu kami di Toko. Kau bisa saja jadi kasir, ataupun membantu kami membuat produk baru." Sambung George. Athena tersenyum.

"Barang barang kalian sudah banyak. Kalian masih mau membuat produk baru lagi?" Ujar Athena.

"Well. Banyak barang dari kami yang sudah lama pembuatannya. Jadi kami rasa kami akan memperbarui dan menambah lagi fungsinya." Ucap George. "Seperti Telinga Terjulur ini. Diluar sana banyak yang komplain tentang benangnya yang terlalu menganggu. Aku pikir. Aku akan membuat Telinga Terjulur tanpa benang kali ini." George memegang Telinga Terjulur dengan benang kusut yang ada di atasnya.

"Kau tidak mengunjungi keluarga mu, Thena?" Celetuk Fred tiba-tiba. George dan Athena menoleh ke arah Fred.

"Fred, orang tuanya ..." George mencoba memberik kode pada kembarannya itu.

"Ya ya. Aku tahu orang tuanya sudah tak ada. Tapi apakah kau tidak punya sepupu dari ayah atau ibu mu?" Kata Fred.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku berada disini?" Kata Athena sarkastik.

"No no no no. Bukan begitu." Kata Fred. Ia takut kalau Athena tersinggung. "Maksud ku, kau tidak merindukan mereka?"

Athena tidak menjawab.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau aku katakan pada kalian." Kata Athena.

"Well. Katakan saja."

"Itu tidak se simple yang kau kita, Fred. Ini rumit." Athena menerawang ke atas. Fred dan George saling melempar pandangan bingung. Athena menghela nafas.

"Hmm. Okee." Athena mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Orang tua ku belum meninggal."

Pernyataan itu membuat Fred dan George melongo ke arahnya.

"What?" Fred Kaget.

"Tapi kau bilang..." Kata George tidak melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau bertengkar dengan orang tuamu?"

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Cerita lah pada kami." Ucap Fred dan George bergantian.

"No. No. Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana." Kata Athena.

"Tak apa, Thena. Rahasia mu aman bersama kami." Kata George tersenyum.

"Aku.. Aku..." Gugup Athena. Fred dan George yang ada dihadapannya tak terasa maju kedepan menunggu pernyataan Athena.

"Aku dari masa depan."

Fred dan George terdiam. Tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Matanya masih lurus menatap mata abu-abu Athena. akhirnya Fred dan George melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain dan...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Fred dan George tertawa sangat keras. Fred sampai memegang perutnya karena tertawa terlalu keras. George terlihat hampir menangis karena tertawa. Athena terdiam menatapi dua orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

George pun berhenti tertawa saat melihat keseriusan yang ada di wajah Athena. Ia menyenggol perut Fred. Fred pun juga berhenti tertawa.

"April Mop sudah lewat, Thena. Jangan bercanda." Kata Fred yang masih terlihat ingin tertawa.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang bercanda?" Kata Athena memandang si kembar Weasley kesal.

Fred dan George kompak menaikan bahunya. Athena mendengus kesal dan memutar bola matanya lalu berdiri.

"Aku tahu kalian tak akan percaya dengan ku." Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. George dan Fred menahan Athena agar tidak pergi.

"Tunggu Athena." Kata George dan menarik Athena kembali duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Apa? Kalian tidak percaya dengan ku bukan? Untuk apa aku disini? Mendengar kalian mentertawakan ku?" Kata Athena dan hendak berdiri lagi namun dicegah oleh Fred.

"No. Hanya saja. Itu mustahil!" Ujar Fred.

"Sangat mustahil." Sambung George. "Untuk apa kau kembali ke masa lalu?" Tanya George dan memandang dalam mata Athena.

"Untuk... Untuk..." Athena bingung. Athena teringat ucapan Paman George dimasa depan.

' _Jangan bilang padaku kalau.. Kalau saudara ku akan mati. Bisa bisa aku histeris...'_

Perkataan Paman-nya itu mengulang-ulang di kepalanya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Fred yang penasaran dengan cerita Athena.

"Untuk... " Belum sempat Athena menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pintu ruangan terbuka lebar.

"Aaaah. Disini kalian rupanya." Kata Arthur yang ada di depan pintu.

"Ayo kebawah. Yang lain sudah datang. Makanan sudah siap." Ujar Arthur pada anak-anaknya. "Ayo Athena. Molly menunggumu."

Arthur mengajak Athena keluar kamar eksperimen. Dengan terpaksa Fred dan George membiarkan Athena pergi ke ruang makan, mendahului mereka.

Athena sudah berada di ruang makan. Sudah ada Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Mad Eye dang Kingsley disana. Tepatnya mereka masih berada di ruang keluarga yang tak jauh dari ruang makan. Mereka terlihat sedang berdiskusi bersama Ron dan Hermione. Athena pun tak ingin mengganggu mereka, langsung memutuskan duduk di samping Ginny.

"Hai. Kau pasti Athena." Kata Bill yang ada dihadapnnya itu. Athena tersenyum antusias. "Aku Bill Weasley." Bill mengulurkan tangannya ke Athena. Athena pun menyambutnya.

"Hai Bill. Athena Malfridge." Kata Athena sambil berjabat tangan dengan Bill.

"Oh ya. Dan ini calon isteri ku, Fleur." Bill memperkenalkan Fleur yang ada disampingnya. Athena mengulurkan tangannya ke Fleur dan berjabat tangan.

"Fleur.."

"Athena.."

"Senang sekali kau bisa berkumpul disini Athena. Mom bercerita banyak tentang mu pada kami. Katanya, kau sering membantunya dirumah." Kata Bill.

"Aaaah. Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Molly sudah berbaik hati mengizinkan ku tinggal disini. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika aku membantunya sedikit." Kata Athena.

"Mrs Weasley juga bilang kalau masakan mu enak." Kali ini Fleur yang berbicara dengan logat Prancis nya yang sangat kental. Athena mengibaskan tangannya ke udara.

"Aaaaah. Tidak juga. Masakan Molly jauh lebih enak." Kata Athena.

Sekarang semua orang sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Terlihat wajah Sirius dan Remus yang tidak bisa di deskripsi kan.

Makan malam kali ini tidak terlalu ramai, walaupun memang banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul kali ini. Molly menuangkan kentang tumbuk ke mangkuknya dan mangkuk suaminya. Begitu juga Tonks yang melayani suami yang ada di sampingnya.

Athena dan keluarga Weasley datang ke pernikahan Remus dan Tonks. Athena bisa mengatakan itu adalah salah satu pernikahan teromantis yang pernah Athena lihat. Athena juga tahu perjuangan mereka berdua. Remus tadinya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perasaan Tonks. Ia malah menghindar dari Tonks yang jelas jelas menyayangi Remus. Remus bilang, ia terlalu Tua, sakit dan miskin untuk Tonks. Namun Tonks tidak menyerah. Dengan tekad dan rasa cintanya pada Remus. Ia tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Remus. Ia tetap mencintai Remus dengan segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya. Dan pada akhirnya, Remus membuka hatinya untuk Tonks, membalas rasa cinta Tonks hingga akhirnya menikah.

Mereka makan malam dalam diam. Hanya terdengar suara garpu dan sendok. Hingga akhirnya Tonks tidak tahan dengan situasi yang ada.

"Aku hamil..." Kata Tonks yang seketika membuat ruangan itu ramai.

Hermione yang ada disamping Tonks pun langsung memeluk hangat Tonks. Molly sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Tonks lalu memberikan ciuman di pipi kanan dan kiri Tonks.

"Suatu berkah untuk mu Tonks. Akhirnya keluarga kami bertambah lagi." Kata Molly yang kini sudah kembali ke tempatnya. Tonks hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan saudaranya Harry?" Tiba-tiba Mad Eye bersuara, seolah ia tidak mendengar kabar bahagia dari Tonks.

"Sudah. Mereka berencana pindah tanggal 27. Tepat saat kita akan memindahkan Harry kesini." Kata Sirius.

"Kau yakin? Tanggal 27 Harry belum genap berusia 17 tahun! Dia masih meninggalkan jejak." Ujar Remus.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Jika Harry dipindahkan tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, pasti mereka sudah tahu." Kata Mad Eye.

Beberapa dari mereka tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Mad Eye, Sirius dan Remus. Molly menatap Sirius meminta penjelasan.

"Suasana makin mencekam, Molly." Kata Sirius kepada Molly, seolah mengerti arti tatapan yang dilemparkan Molly padanya. "Harry tidak aman disana."

"Kalian merencanakan apa?"Kata Arthur.

"Kami akan membawa Harry kesini. Untuk alasan keamanan." Kata Sirius. "Tapi kami masih mendiskusikan tanggal kepindahannya."

"Kenapa dia tidak pakai Jaringan Floo? Atau Portkey?" Selidik Athena.

"Masalahnya ada pada Thicknesse. Dia benar benar memberi kita masalah besar. Menghubungkan Rumah Dursley dengan Jaringan Floo, menempatkan Portkey, atau ber-Apparate masuk-keluar dari sana telah dinyatakan sebagai pelanggaran dengan hukuman penjara." Kata Mad Eye panjang lebar.

"Lalu? Kenapa ia tidak terbang sendiri kesini?" Tanya Bill.

"Ia masih berada dibawah usia tujuh belas tahun. Ia masih mempunyai jejak." Kata Remus gemas.

"Jadi? Kita akan memindahkan Harry saat ia berumur 17 tahun?"

"Terlihat seperti umpan yang sempurna. Pelahap Maut pasti tahu soal itu. Itu adalah cara teraman." Kata Mad Eye. "Kami akan memindahkannya besok."

"Tapi kau bilang dia masih meninggalkan jejak?" Kata Bill bingung. "Bukan kah itu sangat membahayakan Harry?"

"Yaa. Tapi tidak jika ada tujuh Harry." Kata Sirius sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku telah memberi bocoran jejak palsu ke Kementrian. Mereka mengira Harry baru ajan pergi tanggal tiga puluh." Kata Kingsley yang kini bersuara.

"Kami pindah besok malam. Untuk jaga-jaga. Aku dan Hermione sudah membuat Ramuan Polyjus untuk mengubah enam diantara kalian menjadi Harry Potter. Tentu saja ada Pelahap Maut untuk berpatroli di angkasa di daerah ini, untuk jaga jaga jika Harry pergi menggunakan sapu terbang." Ujar Mad Eye.

"Jadi. Akan ada tujuh Harry untuk mengecohkan mereka?" Simpul Athena.

"Benar." Timpal Mad Eye.

"Tapi apa kau yakin Harry akan setuju dengan ide ini? Aku kenal Harry betul. Ia tak akan mau ambil resiko. Ia tak ingin teman temannya terluka." Kata Hermione.

"Ini adalah jalan satu-satunya." Ujar Made Eye.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Siapa saja yang akan pergi?" Kata Molly khawatir.

"Tiap Potter harus mempunyai pelindung, jadi harus ada 13 orang yang menjalankan misi ini." Kata Sirius. "Kita akan menggunakan alat transportasi yg tersisa untuk kita, yang tak bisa terdeteksi oleh jejak. Sapu, Thesral, dan motor Hagrid."

"Apa Hagrid sudah tahu soal ini? Dia belum terlihat." Kata Athena.

"Dia akan datang. Dia bilang dia ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan." Jawab Sirius.

"Jadi...?"

"Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Athena dan Fleur akan menjadi Harry." Kata Mad Eye sambil memandangi orang yang ia sebutkan namanya tadi secara bergantian. "Soal pelindung, nanti kami rencanakan saat sampai tempat tujuan."

Mereka kali ini terdiam. Mereka kembali menuntaskan makan malamnya yang tertunda.

Athena tidak tahu akan menjalani misi yang sangat sulit ini. Athena ingat saat Paman George menceritakan saat ia kehilangan sebelah kupingnya. Ya. Tepat pada malam Harry di pindahkan dari Privet Drive ke The Burrows. Tentu bukan malam yang menyenangkan. Malah disana, Mad Eye pun tewas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pagi kali ini suara ribut sudah terdengar dari lantai bawah. Athena yang sedang bersiap pun mengintip dari lantai 3.

"Tapi aku mau ikut Remus!" Teriak Tonks yang kini rambutnya sudah berubah menjadi warna merah.

"Kau sedang hamil! Aku tak mau mengambil resiko! Aku tak mau ada yang terjadi dengan anak ku!"

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Kau ayahnya! Bagaimana jika kau terluka?" Kata Tonks, air matanya sudah menetes di pipinya. Remus menghela nafas dan memeluk lembut istrinya. Tonks terisak, rambutnya kini berubah menjadi warna coklat gelap.

"Aku akan baik baik saja sayang. Aku akan pulang dengan selamat." Kata Remus dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Untuk mu dan anak kita." Tambahnya dan mengelus lembut perut Tonks.

"Tapi..."

"Ssssshhhh. Kau tetap disini bersama Molly dan Ginny." Ujar Remus. Tonks pun nurut. Ia menatap mata suami nya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia juga melihat tatapan yang sangat hangat, membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

Athena yang melihat kejadian itu pun tersenyum. Teddy sangat beruntung mempunyai orang tua seperti Tonks dan Remus. Andai saja Tonks dan Remus masih hidup di masa depan. Teddy pasti akan terlihat lebih bahagia dari biasanya. Yaaa, meskipun Teddy adalah orang yang paling bahagia yang pernah Athena temua. Tapi diam diam Athena pernah melihat Teddy menangisi foto ayah dan ibunya saat Teddy sedang berlibur dirumahnya.

Hermione berjalan mendekati Athena.

"Kau sudah siap?" Kata Hermione sambil memegang bahu Athena. Athena hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kita akan baik baik saja Athena. Mereka akan melindungi kita." Hermione kini merangkul Athena dan membawanya menuruni tangga.

"Aku tahu.. Hanya saja..."

"Apa?"

"Tidak.." Athena mengurungkan niatnya. Mereka kini telah sampai di lantai satu. Semua nampak telah bersiap dan satu persatu dari mereka keluar rumah. Molly dan Ginny berdiri didepan pintu dengan gelisah. Molly mencium Arthur sebelum Arthur menaiki sapu terbang miliknya.

"Jaga lah anak anak kita." Kata Molly pada Arthur. Arthur pun hanya tersenyum tipis dan langsung menaiki sapunya.

Athena meminjam sapu terbang milik Ginny. Athena tidak memiliki sapu terbang di masa kini. Tapi di masa depan, sapu terbang miliknya sangat banyak hingga ia memiliki ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan sapu terbangnya itu. Wajar saja, mengingat Athena adalah Chaser kebanggaan Ravenclaw di masa depan.

Athena memboncengi Hermione. Athena tahu, Hermione tidak suka terbang. Amat sangat tidak suka.

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menggunakan Thesral. Hagrid menggunakan motor pemberian Sirius dan langsung mengudara.

Athena mulai terbang. Hermione terlihat memegang Athena dengan erat. Athena menyeringai.

"Tenang saja, Mione. Aku handal dalam sapu terbang." Katanya dan langsung mengemudikan sapu terbangnya dengan cepat. Mendahului Fred dan George yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

Mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Privet Drive nomor empat. Sirius mengikat Thesral-nya ke pohon yang ada didepan rumah.

Mad Eye berjalan mendahului mereka yang masih dalam keadaan berantakan habis terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan mendapati Harry yang membukakan pintu. Hermione dan Ron langsung memeluk Harry.

"Baik baik saja Harry?" Kata Ron pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jelas. Kau?"

"Perasaan paling baik." Kata Ron.

"Perubahan rencana." Kata Mad Eye yang menerobos masuk kedalam rumah itu sambil membawa dua kantong besar yang ada di tangannya. "Ayo kita ketempat aman sebelum kami menjelaskan padamu."

Harry pun mengajak mereka semua ke dapur. Sambil tertawa dan mengobrol mereka duduk di kursi-kursi, di atas meja kerja Bibi Petunia yang berkilat, atau besandar pada peralatan yang bersih tanpa noda.

Harry mengedarkan pandangannya menatap orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Ron, jangkung dan kurus. Hermione, rambut tebal coklatnya yang diikat dalam kepang panjang. Fred dan George, dengan nyengir identiknya. Bill, wajahnya rusak parah akibat goresan Manusia Serigala dan berambut panjang. Arthur, berwajah baik hati dengan rambut yang hampir membotak. Mad Eye, dengan mata gaibnya yang biru cemerlang dan luka-luka bekas pertempuran. Athena dengan seringai yang menyebalkan dan rambut pirangnya di kuncir kuda. Sirius, rambut keriting panjangnya dan senyuman khasnya. Lupin, luka lama yang terlihat seperti luka Bill, dengan rambut yang sudah mulai beruban. Fleur, Langsing dan cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya. Kingsley, botak, berkulit hitam dan bahu bidang. Hagrid dengan rambut dan brewok serta jenggotnya yang berantakan. Hati Harry merasakn sesuatu saat melihat mereka. Harry sangat menyayangi mereka semua, bahkan Athena, orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Kingsley. Ku kira kau menjaga Perdana Mentri Muggle?" Seru Harry di seberang ruangan.

"Dia akan baik baik saja tanpa aku semalam. Kau lebih penting." Kata Kingsley.

"Dan Athena..." Harry melihat Athena yang memakai baju Ginny yang terlihat pas dengannya. " Kau terlihat cantik."

"Terimakasih. Kau juga terlihat..."

"Sudah sudah. Kita punya waktu untuk mengobro santai nanti." Kata Mad Eye memotong pembicaraan Athena dan menjatuhkan kantung besar yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

"Mantra pelindung mu akan punah jika kau sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun atau kau sudah tak lagi menyebut ini rumah. Kau dan Paman mu sudah berpisah malam ini. Maka jika kau pergi, kau tak akan kembali lagi dan mantra akan punah begitu kau berada di luar rumah." Kata Mad Eye. Harry mengangguk.

"So?"

"Kita pergi malam ini." Kata Sirius.

"Yaa. So, bagaimana rencananya?" Kata Harry menunggu jawaban yang keluar entah dari mulut Mad Eye, Sirius, ataupun Lupin.

Mad Eye mengeluarkan botol yang isinya tampak seperti lumpur. Tak perlu lagi Harry bertanya lebih jauh. Dia sudah langsung paham dengan keseluruhan rencana itu.

"No! No way!" Protesnya keras, suaranya memenuhi dapur. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian!"

"Sudah ku bilang ia tak akan setuju." Kata Hermione berpuas diri.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya." Cetus Ron.

"Ini berbeda. Berpura pura jadi aku?"

"Yaaah. Tak seorang pun dari kamu menyukainya Harry, sungguh." Kata Fred.

"Bayangkan jika ada yang tidak beres dan kami akan terjebak menjadi mu selama lamanya" Sambung George.

Harry tidak tersenyum.

"Kalian tidak akan melakukannya karena aku tidak akan memberikan sehelai rambutku pada kalian." Kata Harry.

"Yaaah. Gagal deh rencananya. Jelas tak ada kemungkinan sedikitpun bagi kami untuk mendapatkan rambutmu, kecuali kau mau bekerja sama." Kata Fred dengan nada meledek.

"Yaah. Kami bertiga belas lawan satu cowok yang tak di izinkan menggunakan sihir, kami tidak mempunyai kesempatan." Kata George.

"Lucu sekali." Kata Harry tapi ia tidak tertawa sedikitpun.

"Semua yang ada disini sudah di atas umur Harry. Dan mereka semua siap mengambil resiko ini." Geram Mad Eye.

"No!" Teriak Harry. Mad Eye mengeram kesal.

"Baiklah Granger. Sesuai yang didiskusi kan." Perintah Mad Eye. Mata gaibnya mengarah ke Hermione.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Harry dan menarik beberapa helai rambut dari kepalanya.

"Blimey, Mione." Kata Harry sambil memegangi rambutnya yang kesakitan.

Hermione memasukan rambut Harry kedalam ramuan Polyjus. Mad Eye sedikit mengocoknya dan tersenyum.

"Baik, Potter-Potter palsu. Silahkan berderet disini." Perintah Mad Eye. Fleur, Fred, George, Athena, Ron dan Hermione pun maju satu langkah. Mereka semua berjejer ke samping.

"Bagi kalian yang belum pernah minum ramuan Polyjus, sebagai peringatan. Rasanya seperti kencing Goblin." Kata Mad Eye sambil memberikan gelas kepada masing masing Potter sebelum menuangkan ramuan Polyjus ke masing masing gelas.

"Bersama-sama semuanya.." Kata Mad Eye.

Para Potter palsu langsung minum. Semua menghela nafas dan menyeringai ketika ramuan itu melewati tenggorokan mereka. Segera saja, kulit mereka mulai menggelembung dan berubah bentuk seperti lilin panas. Fred dan George terlihat mulai memendek. Rambut Athena mulai memendek dan berubah menjadi warna Coklat gelap.

"Wow! Kita sama!" Kata Fred dan George kompak sambil melihat diri mereka satu sama lain.

"Ganti pakaian! Termasuk kau juga Harry!" Perintah Mad Eye sambil membongkar kantong besar itu dan membuat pakaian berserakan kemana-mana. Mereka mulai mengambil baju dan celana mereka masing masing. Dan mulai melepaskan pakaian mereka

"Bill. Jangan liat aku. Aku jelek." Kata Harry yang bersuara Fleur sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di Microwave. Bill hanya memandanginya tak percaya.

"Pandangan mu benar-benar payah Harry." Kata Harry yang bersuara Hermione.

Kini mereka sudah siap. Tujuh Harry Potter dengan pakaian yang sama pula. Athena sudah melihat keajaiban di dunianya, namun merasa pemandangan ini adalah pemandangan yang paling ajaib yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Bagus." Kata Mad Eye. "Pasangan-pasangannya sebagai berikut. Ron akan pergi dengan ku menggunakan sapu." Ron pun tidak terlalu antusias.

"Arthur dengan Fred." Kata Mad Eye sambil menunjuk Harry/Fred.

"Aku George! Apakah kau tak bisa membedakan kami bahkan setelah kami jadi Harry?"

"Sorry George."

"Aku Cuma bercanda. Aku sebetulnya memang Fred." Kata Harry dengan suara Fred cengengesan.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya! George, dengan Remus. Miss Delacour dengan Bill..." Bill yang ada disamping Fleur versi Harry pun merangkul dan mengusap lembut lengannya, yang kelihatan lebih aneh karna terlihat seperti Bill merangkul Harry.

"Hermione dengan Kingsley. Athena dengan Sirius..." Athena menoleh ke Sirius. Sirius mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Athena. Athena tersenyum tenang. Setidaknya ia bersama orang yang tepat.

"Dan Harry yang asli dengan Hagrid. Menggunakan motor terbang." Kata Mad Eye. "Kami berpikir pelahap maut akan mengira kau naik sapu."

Harry hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Mereka pun keluar rumah. Mengambil kendaraan mereka masing-masing dan berdiri sejajar.

"Baiklah." Kata Mad Eye. " Semua silahkan bersiap. Aku ingin kita semua berangkat pada waktu yang persis sama. Kalau tidak, tujuan utama pernyamaran ini akan sia-sia." Kata Mad Eye yang kini sudah bersiap di sapunya. Ron pun ikut naik di belakang Mad Eye.

Semua mulai menaiki kendaraan masin masing. Fleur dan Bill menggunakan Thestral. Begitu juga dengan Kingsley dan Hermione. Sedangkan Athena dan Sirius menggunakan sapu terbang milik Ginny. Hagrid sudah mulai menstater motor terbangnya itu.

"Semoga sukses semua." Teriak Mad Eye. "Sampai bertemu sejam lagi di The Burrows. Pada hitungan ketiga..."

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Tiga..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Tada! Akhirnya chapter ini kelar dengan cepat.**

 **Maafkan aku kalau aku ambil cerita yang ada dibuku atau di film terlalu banyak.**

 **Cerita ini akan sepenuhnya selesai sekitar 4 atau 5 chapter lagi.**

 **Aku pengen bgt nonton pertunjukan Harry Potter and The Cursed Child (dan itu mustahil banget karna pertunjukan itu Cuma ada di London!). Aku suka bgt sama Anthony Boyle dan Sam Clemmett, Pemeran Scorpius dan Albus.**

 **Saran, kritik, hinaan, cacian, dan masukan akan diterima dengan lapang dada.**

 **Dan terima kasih kepada kalian yang selalu review cerita ini di setiap chapternya. Masukan kalian sangat berharga buat aku.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya akan di posting paling lama 5 atau 6 hari. Paling cepet, ya seperti biasa. Satu atau dua hari. Hehe. Minggu ini ada Weekend Banking yang udah pasti mengurangi jam nulis aku ;( huuhuhuhu**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hay Guys! I'm back!**

 **Maaf ya kalo super duper telat updatenya. Kantor lagi mau pindah, jadi sibuk ngurusin acara pembukaan dan bantu-bantu angkatin komputer. Di tambah aku lagi bikin Makalah buat dapet beasiswa dari kantor. Jadi makin tipis deh waktu buat nulisnya. Sekalinya cerita udah kelar, paket internet aku malah abis. Hehe.**

 **Siapa yang udah nonton Fantastic Beast? Sumpah. Film nya oke banget! Aku suka aku suka.**

 **Bales Review dulu kali yaaa.**

 **Almira30 : Haaa gimana yaa. Ini kan ceritanya Athena. bukan ceritanya Draco sama Hermione :p Mungkin nanti di chapter yang akan datang ya? Gapapa kan?**

 **Staecia : Haha iya. Aku sendiri lagi seneng banget nulis. Jadi nya aku usahakan supaya cerita ini cepet abis. Soalnya nanti pengen bikin cerita baru lagi. Hehe.**

 **Dramione Lovers : Update di Wattpadd harus lewat laptop juga gak sih? Aku kemarin sempet coba update lewat Hape, tapi gak ada viewersnya. Maaf kudet :P aku dari dulu makenya Cuma FF doang.**

 **RibkaAprilliaTM : Kayaknya itu kelewat deh T.T maafin akuuuuuuuu.**

 **Anggraini M : Nanti yaa. Aku mau fokusin ke Athena dulu. Asap apa yah? :p maaf nih aku kudet.**

 **AndienMay : Sebenernya sih aku udah berusaha buat ini jadi cerita Athena. aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk ini cerita tuh dari sudut pandangnya Athena (Meskipun di chapter sebelumnya ada part Dramione-nya). Makasih atas sarannya Andien :* POV nya Athena mungkin bisa aku masukin di Chapter selanjutnya. Okeey**

 **Rikun18 : Hahaha tapi maaf jika scene fight-nya tidak terlalu memuaskan yaah. Hehe.**

 **Shieru Aozora : Login dulu ke Pottermore nya. Nanti konfirmasi email, baru deh bisa ikut di sorting. Sorting Asrama Hogwarts, Model tongkat, Patronus, sama Asrama di Ilvermorny.**

 **Liuruna : Hahaha maaf yaa. Masih amatir nihn nulisnya. Wkwkwk. Ada versi PDF nya? Mauuuuuuuu. Email kamu gak kebaca masa. Coba email ke aku dulu deh. Aprilliapadilla22 at gmail dot com.**

 **Selamat membaca. RnR please.**

 **DISCLAIMER : ALL HARRY POTTER WORLD AND CHARACTERS ARE BELONG TO MRS J.K ROWLING. I JUST OWN ATHENA MALFRIDGE.**

 _ **CHAPTER 7**_

Wuuzzzz...

Mereka sudah mulai terbang satu persatu. Athena berpegangan erat pada Sirius. Bukan karena Athena takut terbang. Hanya saja, ini seperti kau berada di sebuah medan perang. Kau harus tetap waspada. Musuh bisa saja tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung membunuhmu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Athena?" Kata Sirius setengah teriak. Mengingat mereka sekarang sedang berada di ketinggian yang cukup tinggi, suara angin sangat terdengar jelas.

Athena terdiam. Dia rasa Sirius sudah tau jawabannya apa. Langit nampak baik-baik saja. Meski tidak terlihat bintang sedikit pun.

Baru saja mereka melewati awan tebal, sebuah kutukan melesat tepat di depan wajah Sirius. Beruntung Sirius dapat menyeimbangi sapunya itu. Athena dengan sigap mengarakhan tongkatnya keudara. Mencari asal kutukan itu. Dan benar saja. Disebelahnya terbang dengan cepat, Rabastan Lestrange. Rabastan sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Reducto!"

Ledakan keras terdengar saat mantra Rabastan bertabrakan dengan mantra Athena. Rabastan terus mengarahkan mantra ke arah Sirius dan Athena. Kilatan hijau yang keluar dari tongkat Rabastan terus keluar dan dihalau dengan kilatan biru dari tongkat Athena.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Kutukan Athena tepat mengenai wajah Rabastan yang seketika itu langsung memucat dan terjun bebas dari atas sapunya.

"Nice job, Thena!" Teriak Sirius dan menambahkan kecepatan sapunya. Didepannya terlihat kilatan kilatan mantra yang berterbangan kesana kemari. Beberapa darinya ada yang meledak di udara.

Athena masih mengacungkan tongkatnya ke berbagai arah untuk jaga jaga. Di samping kanan kirinya kini sudah ada dua pelahap maut. Rookwood dan Mulciber. Mereka berdua mencoba menyamai kecepatan sapu Sirius.

"PEGANGAN ATHENA!" Perintah Sirius. Dia langsung menukikan sapunya kebawah. Mulciber berhasil dihindari namun Rookwood masih tetap membuntuti mereka. Rookwood mengacungkan tongkatnya. Namun Sirius berhasil menukikan sapunya ke arah samping. Mengecoh Rookwood.

"BERHENTILAH MAIN MAIN, BLACK! LAWAN AKU PENGECUT!" Teriak Rookwood dan memandangi Sirius dengan marah. Sirius menoleh dan tersenyum khas. Rookwood mengacungkan tongkatnya lagi dan tiba tiba Sirius menaikan sapunya ke atas. Belum sempat Rookwood bergerak, didepannya ada sapu Mad Eye yang mengarah padanya. Dengan gerakan reflek, Rookwood menukikan sapunya ke bawah dan bertabrakan dengan salah satu Pelahap Maut.

Athena melemparkan mantra peledak, penghancur ataupun pelucut ke para Pelahap Maut yang ia lihat. Tak peduli siapa Pelahap Maut itu.

Kini Athena dan Sirius terbang tepat disamping Kingsley dan Hermione. Sirius dan Kingsley sempat menoleh satu sama lain, namun mereka tetap fokus ke arah depan.

Tiba tiba salah satu Pelahap Maut muncul di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan kilatan hijau dari tongkatnya. Untung Hermione sangat sigap dan langsung menghalau kutukan Pelahap Maut. Hermione tertawa, Sirius pun juga terdengar tertawa. Namun tiba tiba ada kutukan dari belakang Hermione yang mengenai tubuhnya. Hermione pun tidak sadarkan diri. Sapu Kingsley pun oleng.

"NO! STUPEFY!" Kutukan Athena tepat menghantam Pelahap Maut yang ada di belakang Hermione. Ia pun mental dari sapunya.

"KITA HARUS TOLONG HERMIONE" Teriak Athena.

"TIDAK ADA WAKTU THENA! RENCANA INI GAGAL TOTAL." Kata Sirius.

Tiba-tiba Remus dan George muncul disamping mereka. George terlihat sangat tenang, begitu juga Remus.

Ada satu Pelahap Maut yang kini ada disamping sapu Remus. Dia mendaraskan mantra ke arah George namun berhasil di tangkisnya. Disebelah sapu Sirius, terlihat juga satu Pelahap Maut tanpa Topeng. Snape! Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya. Bukan ke arah Athena dan Sirius. Namun ke arah Remus dan George. Mata Athena melotot.

"SECTUSEMPRA!" Snape melemparkan kutukan ke arah George.

"PROTEGO HORRIBILIS!" Mantra Athena berhasil menghalau kutukan Snape. Snape memandangi Athena dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Kini ia mengurangi kecepatannya hingga ia berada tepat di belakang sapu George yang sedang sibuk melempar mantra kesalah satu Pelahap Maut.

"SECTUSEMPRA!" Kini Athena tidak dapat menghalau kutukan Snape.

Bukan George yang roboh, namun Pelahap Maut yang berhadapan dengan George justru terjun bebas dari sapunya. Remus dan Sirius terkesiap saat melihat Snape melemparkan kutukannya pada Pelahap Maut.

Snape kini sudah terbang menjauh dari Remus dan Sirius. Sirius bingung namun mencoba berkonsentrasi pada sapunya.

Tiba-tiba sapunya berhenti mendadak, dan membuat Sirius dan Athena terlempar bebas ke udara. Mereka jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Athena sudah bisa melihat daratan. Matanya melotot. Dia pun mengarahkan tongkatnya dengan gemetar.

"ARESTO MOMENTUM!"

Sirius dan Athena berhenti di ketinggian satu meter. Lalu tiba-tiba terjatuh lagi. Sirius mengerang kesakitan. Athena meringis. Sirius berdiri dan mencoba membantu Athena berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja Athena?" Kata Sirius khawatir. Athena hanya memegani dadanya sebentar dan mengangguk pelan. Sirius mengedarkan pandangannya. "Dimana kita..."

Athena pun turut mengedarkan pandangannya. Tempat itu terlihat asing. Terlihat mereka seperti sedang berada di sebuah bukit. Dibawahnya terlihat perumahan-perumahan Muggle.

"Aku rasa kita masih jauh dari The Burrows." Kata Sirius.

"Kenapa kita bisa jatuh?" Tanya Athena.

Jatuh dari sapu memang bukan hal yang baru bagi Athena. Jatuh dari ketinggian hampir lima ribu kaki? Benar-benar hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Ada yang memantrai sapunya." Ujar Sirius sambil memandangi langit hitam beserta petir (Walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah ledakan antar mantra). Sirius pun mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Accio Firebolt."

Tak lama, sapu terbang Firebolt milik Ginny melesat dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Sirius. Kini ia menaikinya.

"Ayo Thena. Perjalanan kita masih panjang."

Athena langsung menuruti kata Sirius dan langsung terbang dari tempat itu. Kali ini mereka memilih terbang dengan ketinggian yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Mungkin Sirius masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi.

Athena dan Sirius kini sudah dapat melihat The Burrows dari kejauhan. Mereka sudah bisa liat Ginny, Molly, Hagrid, dan Remus yang ada dihalaman The Burrows. Sirius pun menghentikan sapunya. Remus langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya kewajah Sirius. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Athena tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa yang terakhir kali James bilang pada kita terakhir kali kita bertemu?" Tanya Remus pada Sirius sambil terus mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Sirius.

"Berjalan dengan seorang sahabat di kegelapan jauh lebih baik daripada berjalan sendirian dalam terang." Ujar Sirius. Remus menurunkan tongkatnya dan memeluk Sirius.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dimana George?" Kata Sirius.

George tiba-tiba keluar dengan senyum identiknya. Athena tersenyum lega. Harry muncul dari balik badan George dan berlari memeluk Sirius. Sirius membalasnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Selidik Sirius pada anak Baptisnya itu. Harry menggeleng.

"Aku berada di tangan yang pas." Kata Harry dan mengerling ke arah Hagrid yang berada didepan pintu. Hagrid tersenyum tulus.

"Aku rasa aku tadi melihat Snape..." Sirius tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi.

"Aku juga melihatnya..." Kata Remus.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Athena.

"Harusnya Mad Eye dan Ron sudah kembali."

"Tadi aku melihat Hermione terkena mantra.." Cetus Athena. Air matanya sudah mengembang di pelupuk matanya. "Tapi aku tidak ..."

Tiba tiba kilatan putih terlihat dari arah rumput tinggi yang ada didepan mereka. Kingsley membopong Hermione yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Athena berlari kearah mereka dan membantu Kingsley membopong Hermione ke arah sofa yang ada di dalam rumah.

Athena menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya bukan kutukan kematian yang mengenai dirinya. Harry yang ada disampingnya membelai lembut rambut Hermione. Tiba-tiba Ron masuk menerobos orang-orang yang berada di depan pintu. Ia berlari ke samping Harry dan Hermione.

"Kita telah di khianati.." Geram Mad Eye. "Ada yang membocorkan rahasia kita..."

"Itu pasti Snape!" Cetus Arthur.

"Tidak mungkin.." Kata Athena. Bantahannya membuat semua orang yang ada diruang itu menoleh ke arah Athena. Sirius, Remus dan George yang mengetahui insiden itu pun hanya terdiam memandangi Athena.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Aku melihatnya tadi! Topengnya terlepas." Geram Arthur.

"Aku tahu tadi ada Snape disana. Tapi..." Athena terhenti dan memandang Sirius sebentar. "Tapi tadi dia menyelamatkan George.."

Kini semua orang yang diruangan itu melongo. Terlihat sekali mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar dari mulut Athena tadi.

"What? Tidak mungkin!" Bantah Harry yang kini sudah berdiri. "Dia Pelahap Maut, Thena! Dia pengikut setia Voldemort. Dan dia membunuh Dumbledore."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi apa yang aku lihat tadi, Harry." Kata Athena sama kerasnya dengan Harry. "Ada Sirius disana. Dia melihatnya. Ya kan?" Kini Athena berpaling ke Sirius. Meminta bantuan. Sirius hanya menghela nafas, seolah olah memberikan jawaban 'Athena benar, Harry'.

Bill dan Fleur baru saja tiba di The Burrows. Nampaknya mereka sampai yang paling terakhir.

"Ada apa?" Kata Bill bertanya pada orang yang ada disitu. Arthur hanya memberi lirikan mata ke arah Hermione. Bill langsung mengerti, ia menoleh ke arah Hermione.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Kata Fleur.

"Terkena mantra Pelahap Maut. Untung bukan mantra pembunuh." Celetuk Sirius.

"Aaaaah. Syukurlah. Semuanya selamat bukan?" Kata Fleur dan melirik ke semua orang yang ada disitu. Seolah olah mengabsen kehadiran mereka.

"Kita harus membuat perlindungan di rumah ini." Kata Remus. Sirius pun mengangguk menyetujui dan pergi keluar bersama Mad Eye, Arthur, Bill, Fred dan George.

 _ **BEBERAPA HARI SETELAHNYA**_

Hari ini bertepatan dengan hari pernikahan Bill dan Fleur. Suasana The Burrows terlihat sangat sibuk dari biasanya. Para wanita sedang sibuk menghias diri mereka masing-masing, tentu saja di bantu oleh Tonks dalam urusan rambut. Molly biasa menghias rambut Ginny yang lurus. Tapi menghias rambut keriting-megar-panjang milik Hermione atau Athena? Molly langsung mengangkat tangan dan meminta bantuan dari Tonks.

Ginny memakai gaun selutut warna abu-abu. Rambutnya di kepang setengah dan sisanya dibiarkan menjuntai kebelakang. Hermione memakai gaun merah selutut lengkap dengan Heels berwarna merah, rambutnya di ikat kebelakang. Sedangkan Athena memakai gaun milik Fleur berwarna putih. Beruntung Fleur mempunyai ukuran tubuh yang sama dengan Athena. Fleur juga berbaik hati meminjamkan sepatu serta aksesoris-aksesorisnya. Rambutnya di kepang penuh.

Kini Athena memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin besar. Rambut pirang panjangnya terlihat sempurna. Gaunnya pun membuat Athena terlihat lebih mewah dari biasanya. Athena bisa dibilang adalah cetak biru dari ayahnya. Jika ayahnya adalah seorang perempuan, ya jadi seperti Athena lah wujudnya. Mulai dari rambut, mata, senyuman, dan dagu runcingnya. Hanya bentuk hidung dan rambut gelombangnya yang diturunkan oleh ibunya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Athena!" Puji Hermione yang kini ikut memandangi Athena dari cermin. Athena pun tersenyum.

"Kau juga terlihat cantik, Mione." Kata Athena.

"Tidak secantik mu. Ayah dan ibu mu sangat beruntung mempunyai anak cantik seperti mu." Kata Hermione yang menggandeng Athena keluar dari kamar Ginny.

"Bisa saja kau." Pipi Athena memerah. "Sebenarnya aku yang beruntung mempunyai orang tua seperti mereka."

Athena dan Hermione kini sudah berada di lantai satu.

"Tetap saja mereka beruntung. Kau cantik, pintar, dan cerdik. Orang tua mu pasti bangga dengan mu." Ujar Hermione.

"Kau memujiku seperti ini, seperti nya kau menginginkan sesuatu dari ku." Cetus Athena dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Well.. Hehe.. Aku..." Hermione gugup. "Aku hanya penasaran. Siapa sih orang tua mu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberi tahu ku?" Kata Hermione. Kini mereka sudah terduduk di sofa.

"Rahasia. Kalau aku memberitahu mu, bisa ada kemungkinan aku akan mengubah masa depan. "

"Bukan kan itu lebih baik?" Tanya Hermione. Athena menaikan bahunya.

"Kalau aku memberi tahu mu siapa orang tua ku sebenarnya. Bisa jadi kau akan memberi tahu orangnya. Ibu ku atau ayah ku. Dan jika seandainya ibu ku tiba tiba merasa risih dan malah menjauhi ayah ku? Gimana? Mereka tidak akan menikah bu kan? Dan aku tak akan pernah di lahirkan?" Kata Athena. Hermione memandang dalam mata Athena.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu siapa ayah mu..." Ceplos Hermione.

"Oh yaa? Siapa?"

"Draco Malfoy." Mantap Hermione. "Dia juga merasa kalau kau adalah anaknya."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Well. Dari awal aku melihat mu aku sudah tahu. Mata mu benar-benar sama dengannya. Rambut dan dagu mu juga. Ditambah saat kau menyebutkan namamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Kau ingin mengucap Malfoy, kan? Tapi kau malah bilang Malfridge. Wangi khas mu juga sama dengannya. Seringai mu juga persis seperti Draco."

Athena terperanggah mendengar ucapan Hermione.

"Kau benar-benar tahu soal Draco yaa..." Kata Athena dan menaikan alisnya. Pipi Hermione tiba-tiba memerah.

"Ahh.. Umm. Itu..." Hermione gugup.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Goda Athena dengan tampang menyebalkan Khas Draco.

"Whaaat? Pfftt of course not!" Sangkal Hermione.

"Akui sajalah..."

"No!"

"Kau bohong..." Ujar Athena dan melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"What? Aku tidak bohong."

"Kau bohong. Kau mengedipkan mata mu terlalu sering. Tandanya kau bohong." Simpul Athena.

"Dari mana kau tahu soal..."

"Aku tahu semuanya. Kejelekan mu. Kejelekan Harry. Ron. George." Kata Athena. "Jadi akui saja lah. Kau menyukai Draco kan?" Goda Athena dan menaikan alisnya berulang kali. Hermione melihat kanan-kirinya. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Athena.

"Oke mungkin kau benar." Gemas Hermione. "Bagaimana tidak? Siapa sih yang tidak menyukainya? Dia tampan bukan?"

"Jadi kau menyukai Draco karna tampan?" Tanya Athena. Hermione pun menutup mulut Athena.

"Ssssshhh. Jangan keras keras." Kata Hermione yang masih menutup mulut Athena. ia melihat kanan-kirinya. Untung tidak ada orang, batinnya. Athena langsung membuang tangah Hermione yang ada di mulutnya.

"Uggghhh. Make up ku bisa rusak nanti jika kau perlakukan aku seperti itu." Kesal Athena. Hermione cengengesan.

Hari sudah mulai senja. Beberapa tamu sudah terlihat berdatangan. Fleur terlihat sangat cantik. Ia mengenakan gaun putih panjang, rambut pirangnya di kuncir ala bridal, dan di atasnya ada mahkota cantik menghiasi rambutnya. Begitu juga dengan Bill. Ia terlihat lebih tampan walaupun ada segores bekas cakaran di wajahnya.

Monsieur dan Apolline Delacour terlihat disana sedang berbincang dengan Arthur dan Molly. Harry terlihat sedang berbincang dengan Xenophilius Lovegood. Sedangkan Athena, Hermione dan Ginny masih berada di ujung ruangan. Memegang minuman mereka masing-masing. Fred yang sedang berdansa dengan Bibi Muriel tiba-tiba menghampiri para gadis dan menarik tangan Hermione.

"Fred!" Hermione menolak ajakan Fred.

"Ooh C'mon! Aku tidak mau terus menerus berdansa dengan bibi ku yang satu itu." Kata Fred dan menggerakan kepalanya ke arah bibi Muriel.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa, Fred!" Cegah Hermione.

"Aku bisa mengajari mu.. Ayo!"

Hermione sudah tidak bisa menahan tangannya yang ditarik oleh Fred. Mereka pun terlihat menari bersama. Fred memegang tangan Hermione dan Hermione pun memutarkan badannya.

Kini giliran Ginny yang di ajak berdansa oleh Percy. Athena pun tinggal sendiri di ujung ruangan. Menikmati minumannya dan memandangi wajah-wajah bahagia orang-orang yang ada disitu. Paman George terlihat lebih bahagia. Di masa depan, Paman George lebih sering terlihat murung, bahkan saat ia sedang bersama Fred Jr dan Bibi Angie.

"Sangat sederhana bukan?" Tanya George yang kini ada di samping Athena, ia juga terlihat sedang memegang minuman di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya ia masukan ke dalam kantong celananya. Athena memandang George sekekilas.

"Yaa. Tidak terlalu meriah, tapi terasa lebih romantis." Ujar Athena sambil menengok ke arah Bill dan Fleur yang sedang berdansa mesra.

Lagu yang terdengar kali ini lebih melow. Mau tak mau Fred dan Hermione juga berdansa mengikuti musik. Fred terlihat meletakan tangannya di pinggang Hermione.

"Umm. Soal omongan mu, Thena..."

"Omongan apa?"

"Ummm, tentang.. Kau.. dari masa depan?" Kata Fred ragu-ragu.

"Yaa?"

"Kau benar-benar dari masa depan?"

"Sekarang kau baru percaya?" Kata Athena berpuas diri.

"Well, yaa. Bisa dibilang seperti itu..." George kali ini terlihat menghela nafas. "Apa yang kau lakukan di masa ini?" Selidik George.

"Aku sedang dalam sebuah misi.." Mantap Athena. Entah apakah harus bercerita kepada George atau tidak.

"Oh yaa?" Suara George terdengar ragu. Athena menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini misiku dengan mu, kau tahu." Ceplos Athena. kini pandangan George benar benar teralihkan ke Athena. Mata George memancarkan keingintahuan. Tapi Athena langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Kau melarang ku untuk memberi tahu mu soal ini." Ujar Athena.

"Well, sekarang aku ada di hadapanmu dan meminta mu untuk memberi tahu ku apa misi mu itu." Ucap George.

"Aku tak bisa.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..."

WUUZZZZZZ! Kilatan biru tiba tiba terlihat dan berhenti di tengah ruangan. Para hadirin yang ada disitu pun menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan bergeser menjauh. Memandangi kilatan biru itu dengan ngeri. Dan kini asap hitam terlihat terbang dengan cepat dan memasuki ruangan. Membuat api disekitar ruangan. Para undangan yang datang pun satu persatu menghilang meninggalkan tempat itu.

Athena sekilas melihat Ron, Hermione dan Harry sebelum mereka menghilang dalam sekejap. Asap hitam pun terlihat makin banyak dan berubah menjadi orang yang menggunakan topeng, Pelahap Maut.

Pelahap Maut mulai melemparkan mantra kesana kemari. Memorak porandakan tempat pernikahan itu. Athena mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Begitu juga Fred, George, Arthur, Percy, Ginny, Molly, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, Fleur dan Monsieur.

Kilatan cahaya putih dan hijau terlihat dimana-mana. Beberapa dari Pelahap Maut terlihat melepaskan topengnya. Seorang Pelahap Maut terlihat mendekati Athena dan melemparkan mantra kepadanya. Untung Athena berhasil menangkisnya.

"Kau membunuh adik ku!" Geramnya dan mencoba melemparkan kutukan pada Athena. Arthur berhasil menangkisnya.

"Rodolphus!" Teriak Arthur.

"Minggirlah Weasley. Pertarungan ku dengannya, bukan dengan mu! STUPEFY!" Mantra Rodolphus terkena Arthur dan membuat Arthur terlempar kebelakang.

"Levicorpus!" Mantra Athena dengan mudah di halau Rodolphus.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Stupefy!"

Mantra Athena dan Rodolphus beradu dan meledak di udara. Rodolphus terus menyerang Athena.

"Expulso!" Mantra Athena meleset dan mengenai meja makanan di belakang Rodolphus dan meledak dahsyat, membuat Rodolphus hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kurang ajar!" Geramnya.

Dibelakangnya ada Fred dan George yang juga sedang melawan Pelahap Maut masing-masing satu.

Mereka mundur hingga akhirnya bertemu di tengah ruangan dan masih melemparkan mantra ke pelahap maut. Fred dan George menoleh bersamaan dan mengangguk.

"Hitungan ketiga, pegang tangan ku." Bisik Fred yang memunggungi Athena.

"What..." Athena terlihat bingung dan masih berusaha memerangi Rodolphus.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

Dalam sekejap mereka bertiga terjatuh di lantai kayu. Athena meringis dan coba bangkit. Fred mencoba membantu Athena dan saudara kembarnya itu berdiri.

"Dimana kita..." Athena bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenali tempat ini. Tempat itu terlihat gedung kosong yang sudah lama tidak di tinggali. Terbukti dari debu yang menempel di badan Athena saat ia terjatuh tadi. Di tambah lagi terdengar suara reyot kayu saat Athena melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kita di Shrieking Shack.." Kata Fred.

Athena mengelilingi ruangan itu. Kosong. Berdebu. Hanya ada sofa berdebu dan piano rusak di ujung ruangan.

"Kenapa kita tidak ber-Apparate ke Grimauld Place?" Tanya Athena.

"Tidak ada yang bisa ber-Apparate ke dalam Grimauld Place selain peri rumah dan Sirius." Kata George. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkan ke arah sofa dan membersihkan debu itu dengan sihir. Ia menarik Athena untuk duduk di sofa dan melihat lengan Athena. berdarah. Terlihat goresan panjang yang ada di lengan putihnya itu.

"Kau terluka..." Kata Fred yang kini ikut duduk di samping Athena.

"Terkena serempetan kutukan Rodolphus." Singkat Athena dan meringis kesakitan saat George memegang sekitar lengan Athena. George mengeluarkan sebotol cairan dari dalam jas nya. Athena tahu. Dittany. Obat penyembuh paling ampuh. Ia membuka dan meneteskan sekiranya dua tetes ke arah luka Athena. Perlahan, memar dan sayatan yang ada di lengan Athena sudah terlihat memudar dan lama-lama hilang. Meskipun sakitnya masih terasa.

"Pelahap Maut sialan! Mereka tidak ada habisnya mengejar kita." Kesal Fred. "Dan apa yang diinginkan seorang Rodolphus Lestrange pada mu, Thena?"

"Dia.. Ingin membalas adiknya."

"Rabastan?" Heran George yang baru saja memasukan botol Dittany ke dalam jas-nya.

"Yaa.. Rabastan jatuh dari ketinggian saat kita memindahkan Harry ke The Burrows." Jelas Athena. "Aku melemparkan mantra pembeku ke Rabastan."

George dan Fred saling pandang tidak percaya.

"Wow." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut George.

"Pantas saja..." Sambung Fred.

Athena kini berdiri. Menatap ke luar jendela.

"Tadi Arthur..."

"Relax, Thena. Kami yakin Dad akan baik baik saja." Kata Fred menenangkan Athena. Athena pun menghela nafas tenang.

"So? Bagaimana sekarang?" Kata Athena. Fred dan George saling pandang.

"Dad bilang lebih baik kita disini dulu sementara." Ujar Fred.

"Kalian sudah merencanakan ini?" Mata Athena hampir meloncat keluar.

"Tentu saja. Sejak perpindahan Harry ke rumah kami, kami rasa kami harus mempunyai beberapa candangan rencana." Ucap George.

"Kami sudah membawa berapa pakaian." Kata Fred sambil menunjuk sebuah karung yang ada di ujung ruangan.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Besok mungkin. Kita akan berkumpul di Grimauld Place."

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi sekarang?" Kata Athena, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia merasa risih berada diruangan kotor, pengap dan bau itu.

"Keadaan masih kacau, Thena. Para Pelahap Maut pasti masih berada di luar sana mencari kita. Kalau kita terbang pakai sapu terbang, mereka akan dengan mudah menangkap kita." Gemas Fred.

"Apa gunanya kita? Yang di cari mereka adalah Harry." Kesal Athena.

"Mereka menangkap kita karna mereka tahu kelemahan Harry. Harry tidak akan mungkin rela membuat salah satu dari kita terluka." Kata George.

"Sudah lah, Thena. Lebih baik kau ganti baju dulu." Perintah Fred saat ia melihat gaun putih Athena sudah kotor terkena debu dan ada bercak darahnya. "Di kantong itu ada pakaian mu. Bergantilah disini. Aku dan George akan membereskan ruangan sebelah untuk tempat tidur kita nanti malam."

Athena melirik kantong yang ada di ujung ruangan. Fred dan George keluar dan menutup pintu untuk memberikan Athena ruang untuk berganti pakaian. Athena melepaskan gaunnya dan memakai celana panjang dan kaos panjang. Tak lupa ia memakai jaket, karena memang udara kali ini terbilang cukup dingin meskipun belum memasuki musim dingin.

Athena keluar dan bergegas menuju ruangan yang sedang di bersihkan oleh Fred dan George. Alangkah kagetnya Athena saat memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan itu terlihat jauh lebih bersih dibanding ruangan tadi. Di ruangan itu terdapat dua buah sofa beserta karpet besar di bawahnya, perapian yang menyala, lemari yang di sandarkan di tembok, beberapa foto yang tergantung di atas perapian, serta bendera besar Gryfindor.

"Tempat apa ini?" Athena takjub.

"Kau mulai menyukai rumah ini kan?" Ledek George.

"Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada ruangan tadi." Cetus Athena. George dan Fred terkekeh.

"Beristirahatlah. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus sudah berangkat ke Grimauld Place. Kau tidur di sofa ujung sana. Biar aku dan George tidur di sebelah sini." Kata Fred.

Athena pun menurut. Ia berjalan ke sofa yang ada di depan perapian dan mulai istirahat.

Keesokan harinya Athena, Fred dan George terbang ke Grimauld Place dan mendapati ada keluarga Weasley disana, beserta Sirius, Lupin dan Mad Eye. Tapi Athena tidak mendapati tanda-tanda Harry, Ron dan Hermione. Mereka lebih dulu meninggalkan acara pernikahan.

Sirius terlihat gusar saat mendapati anak baptisnya tidak menunjukan diri di Grimauld Place. Padahal mereka sudah sepakat untuk bertemu disini hari ini. Arthur dan Molly tak kalah gusar. Sesekali mereka beradu teriak hingga membuat kepala Athena terasa pusing.

Athena ingat saat Hermione bercerita di masa depan, kalau mereka pergi berburu Horcrux atau apalah itu namanya. Mereka menghilang selama berbulan-bulan. Dan kembali beberapa saat sebelum perang dimulai. Setidaknya itu versi yang di berikan Hermione padanya.

Athena juga pernah membaca Hogwarts History di masa-nya. Masa-masa ini adalah masa yang paling mencekam. Banyak orang keturunan Muggle di bantai ataupun menghilang. Kementrian pun saat itu sedang di bawah kekuasaan Thicknesse yang notabene nya sedang terkena mantra Imperius oleh Pangeran Kegelapan.

Sudah hampir sebulan Harry, Ron dan Hermione menghilang. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberi tahu kabar apapun. Baik lewat burung hantu atau apapun sejenisnya. Sirius, Arthur dan Molly sangat takut jika ada yang terjadi dengan anak-anak mereka. Hingga akhirnya Ginny dan Athena harus kembali ke Hogwarts untuk melanjutkan sisa-sisa tahunnya di Hogwarts. Sirius melarang Ginny ataupun Athena pergi. Tapi Molly memaksanya. Dia bilang, setidaknya Hogwarts adalah tempat teraman untuk mereka. Mereka tidak perlu berlari ataupun bersembunyi lagi.

 **HOGWARTS, 1 SEPTEMBER 1997.**

Semua murid Hogwarts terlihat sudah berkumpul di Aula Besar. Kali ini terasa Aula lebih longgar dari biasanya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidak kembali ke Hogwarts. Entah apa alasannya. Ditambah lagi, beberapa guru Hogwarts absen dari sana. Seperti Hagrid dan Profesor Burbage tidak terlihat lagi.

Athena duduk di meja Ravenclaw. Ia duduk di sebelah Marcus dan Michael. Athena melirik Luna, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ditambah ada bekas luka di bibir mungilnya itu. Athena tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Luna. Athena juga melirik ke meja Slytherin. Ia tidak dapat menemui Draco Malfoy disana. Yang ada hanya Theodore, Blaise dan Pansy.

Pintu Aula terbuka lebar. Snape masuk kedalam dan jubah hitamnya terlihat berkibar. Dibelakang nya, Snape diikuti oleh dua orang yang juga berpakaian hitam. Yang satu pria jangkung kurus, dengan hidung bengkoknya, dan rambut kepala yang hitam tipis. Disebelahnya ada wanita pendek dan gendut, rambut hitamnya disanggul rapat-rapat, hidungnya juga terlihat bengkok.

Snape sampai di depan Aula dan menghadap ke murid-muridnya.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts." Kata Snape sambil memandangi murid Hogwarts. "Dikarenakan ada beberapa insiden beberapa waktu lalu yang menyebabkan kepala sekolah kita tercinta meninggal. Aku ditugaskan oleh Kementrian Sihir untuk menggantikan posisi Albus Dumbledore."

Para murid mengeluarkan kata-kata kaget mereka. Ada yang terdiam juga, ada yang hanya membuka mulutnya lebar lebar, ada juga yang melotot hingga bola matanya hampir keluar. Snape menghiraukan ocehan yang didengarnya.

"Untuk itu, selaku kepala sekolah yang baru. Aku perkenalkan, Amycus Carrow.." Kata Snape dan menunjuk pria jangkung yang ada disamping kanannya. Amycus membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga. "Dia akan menggantikan posisiku, menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

Terdengar beberapa dari murid-murid mengeluh. Nama Carrow bukan nama yang asing. Nama itu cukup familiar jika disandingkan dengan nama-nama para Pelahap Maut.

"Dan aku perkenalkan juga, Alecto Carrow.." Kini Snape menunjuk wanita pendek yang ada di samping kirinya. "Alecto dengn senang hati akan menggantikan Profesor Charity Burbage yang sedang pergi. Dia akan mengajar Ilmu Telaah Muggle."

Alecto tidak memberikan ekspresi apa apa. Ia hanya terdiam dan seolah-olah memandang satu-persatu murid-murid disana.

"Dan beberapa peraturan baru akan dibuat. Setiap murid akan berkumpul di Aula Besar tepat jam enam tiga puluh. Dan setiap murid yang hendak pergi ke kelas, akan ditemani oleh seorang penjaga yang sudah aku siapkan. Setiap murid harus kembali ke asrama tepat pada pukul delapan malam. Dan setiap perkumpulan apapun adalah terlarang. Dan bagi siapa saja yang melihat atau berkomunikasi dengan Harry Potter, Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley, harap melapor ke Profesor Amycus. Bagi siapa saja yang melanggar, akan dikenakan sanksi yang tidak akan pernah kalian bayangkan." Kata Snape perlahan-lahan, membuat mereka mengerti kata-demi kata yang diucapkan Snape.

Ini jauh lebih buruk dari jaman Umbridge, batin Athena. Molly salah besar! Untuk pertama kalinya. Hogwarts terasa seperti neraka.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kelas tujuh mengikuti pelajaran Ilmu Hitam. Suasana kali ini sedikit berbeda. Sedikit lebih sepi dari biasanya. Tidak ada Harry, Hermione, Ron ataupun Draco. Meskipun Athena bersyukur dapat kembali bertemu dengan Michael dan Marcus. Profesor Carrow tiba-tiba membanting pintu kelas. Kelas terdiam. Ia berjalan perlahan, menatapi murid-muridnya satu persatu.

"Selamat datang di kelas ku." Angkuhnya sambil menaikan dagu. "Pada hari pertama ini. Aku akan mengajarkan beberapa mantera pada kalian. Mantra yang bisa kalian pakai jika sewaktu-waktu bertemu musuh." Amycus kini berjalan lagi. Menatapi murid Ravenclaw yang sedang memperhatikan buku.

"Untuk saat ini. Mungkin kalian bisa menggunakan mantra ini kepada buronan nomor satu di dunia sihir." Amycus kini terhenti di samping meja Athena. "Kau tahu siapa burona itu? Miss...?"

"Malfridge." Singkat Athena.

"Yes..Miss Malfridge"

"Ummm. Tak tahu. Mungkin... Voldemort?" Kata Athena. Ia memandang Amycus dengan beranI. Amycus memandang tajam Athena.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger." Kata Amycus pada seisi kelas. "Mereka bertiga telah menjadi buronan Kementrian sejak dua bulan belakangan ini. Siapapun yang mendapatkan mereka, akan di berikan imbalan besar oleh Kementrian."

"Sekarang kau menjadi salah satu bagian dari Kementrian, eh Profesor?" Kata Neville kesal. Kini pandangan Amycus berhenti pada Neville. Tapi ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku akan mengajari kalian bagaimana cara melumpuhkan lawan tanpa harus membunuhnya..." Amycus membelai tongkat sihirnya. "Ada yang tahu mantra melumpuhkan lawan?"

Kelas terdiam.

"Mr Longbottom?" Amycus beralih lagi pada Neville.

"Aku pernah mendengar mantra Crucio dari Profesor Moody waktu tahun ajaran ke tiga." Kata Neville. Amycus bertepuk tangan kencang.

"Well well. Kau sangat tahu soal mantra itu, bukan? Nah. Bagaimana sekarang kau ke depan." Kata Amycus. Neville terdiam namun Amycus menatap tajam, memberikan isyarat agar ia mau pergi ke depan kelas. Dengan terpaksa, Neville pun ke depan kelas.

"Dan.. Aku butuh seseorang lagi..." Amycus terlihat seperti berpikir. "Ah. Miss Malfridge. Bisakah kau kesini untuk menemani Mr Longbottom?"

Athena terdiam sejenak namun langsung bergegas ke arah depan kelas.

"Keluarkan tongkat kalian masing-masing." Perintah Amycus. Neville dan Athena saling tatap sebentar dan mengeluarkan tongkat mereka masing masing.

"Aku mau kalian menyerang satu sama lain."

"What!" Protes Athena.

"Ini bagian dari pelajaran, Miss Malfridge. Kau tak akan tahu mantra itu benar-benar akan berfungsi jika kau tak mencobanya bukan?" Amycus mencoba berbicara lembut pada Athena. Athena memandang Neville. Neville hanya memberi pandangan 'Its Okay. Lakukan saja'.

Athena mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Neville. Neville memejamkan matanya.

"Expeliarmus!"

Neville terlempar ke belakang. Ia mengaduh sebentar dan langsung berdiri. Amycus memandang Athena dengan kesal. Athena menyeringai.

"Kau bilang mantra yang dapat melumpuhkan lawan tanpa harus membunuhnya bukan?" Kata Athena berpuas diri. Amycus mendengus kesal.

"Mungkin aku harus mengajarkannya sendiri padamu." Amycus kini berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan Athena dan mengacungkan tongkatnnya ke arah Athena.

"Crucio!"

Mantra Amycus tepat mengenai badan Athena. Athena rubuh seketika. Ia merasakan badannya seperti di tusuk ribuan belati. Aneh. Sakit. Tapi tak berdarah. Untuk sekejap Athena menahan nafas supaya tidak merasakan sakit yang ada di badannya.

Amycus tersenyum puas. Neville melotot dan mencoba membantu Athena.

"Biarkan saja Mr Longbottom. Aku yakin Miss Malfridge dapat mengatasi rasa sakitnya." Kata Amycus berpuas diri. "Berdiri Malfridge! Pelajaran mu belum usai!" Amycus mengarahkan tongkatnya lagi ke arah Athena. Belum sempat Athena berdiri, "Crucio!"

Athena berteriak kencang. Air matanya keluar. Rasa sakitnya bertambah berpuluh puluh kali lipat. Ia tidak dapat menggerakan badannya, namun ia masih bisa melihat Neville berdiri di depannya. Mencoba membantunya berdiri. Athena terlihat pucat.

"Itu cara yang tepat untuk melumpuhkan lawan tanpa harus membunuhnya." Ujar Amycus. Neville memandang Amycus kesal. "Aku rasa kau harus membawa Miss Malfridge ke Hospital Wings. Miss Malfridge butuh penanganan." Ucap Amycus dengan nada meledek.

Neville menghiraukan kata-kata Amycus dan segera pergi dari sana.

 **Hospital Wings**

Athena mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati ada Michael dan Marcus ada disebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia masih merasa lemas. Itu pertama kalinya Athena merasakan kutukan Crucio. Di masa depan, tiga kutukan tak termaafkan sangat dilarang. Bagi siapa saja yang menggunakan, baik dibawah atau sudah cukup umur, mereka akan berurusan dengan Kementrian Hukum. Bisa jadi langsung di bawa ke Azkaban.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu, Thena?" Tanya Michael dengan wajah prihatin.

"Fantastic.." Gumam Athena pelan dan tersenyum pada temannya itu. Michael tersenyum lega.

"Amycus benar-benar kelewatan!" Geram Michael. "Memberi kutukan tak termaafkan pada seorang murid? Sinting!"

Athena mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Ia kini duduk dan bersandar di kasur.

"Profesor Flitwick sangat marah saat ia tahu kau terkena kutukan itu. Sekarang ia sedang berada di kantor kepala sekolah untuk mendiskusikan hal itu pada Snape." Kata Marcus.

"Dimana Neville?" Kata Athena seolah tidak memperdulikan omongan Marcus. Marcus dan Michael saling pandang.

"Ummm. Dia..." Marcus ragu untuk bicara. Athena terlihat menunggu omongan Marcus.

"Dia ada di ruangan Profesor Carrow.." Kata Michael melanjutkan omongan Marcus. Athena kaget bukan main. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Amycus pada Neville?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Well tadi setelah dia mengantar mu kesini. Neville kembali kekelas dan mengajak Profesor Carrow untuk berduel..." Ujar Michael.

"Dan?" Athena menatap Michael penuh harap.

"Neville menang. Ia berhasil mengalahkan Amycus." Ucap Michael. Athena menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi rasanya Profesor Carrow tidak menerimanya." Kata Michael. Athena kembali tegang. "Neville disuruh masuh keruangan Carrow bersaudara. Ada beberapa murid yang bilang kalau mereka mendengar teriakan Neville." Jelasnya.

"What! Dasar manusia sinting!" Kesal Athena. Athena kini mencoba bangkit namun ditahan oleh Marcus dan Michael.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke ruangan Carrow Bersaudara tentu saja. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja jika melihat teman ku disiksa oleh dua orang gila?" Geram Athena dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar Hospital Wings.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

 **TBC**

 **Oke guys maafkan aku jika chapter ini sangat tidak memuaskan. Scene Athena dan obrolan Athena terlihat sangat dikit. Maafkan aku...**

 **Maaf juga jika scene fightnya tidak terlalu bagus. Aku bukan ahlinya. Haha**

 **Setelah cerita ini selesai, aku pengen bikin cerita lagi. Mungkin cerita tentang Athena yang ada di masa depan bersama saudara-saudaranya. Atau juga cerita baru tentang Dramione. Atau cerita Crossover Harry Potter x Narnia. Atau Harry Potter x Percy Jackson. Saran ya.. Kalian maunya yang mana. Tapi aku akan selesain cerita ini dulu.**

 **Saran, masukan, kritik, cacian, makian akan diterima dengan lapang dada.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya akan di usahakan cepat. Tinggal 2 chapter lagi cerita ini akan kelar.**

 **See yaa.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I'm back!**

 **Aku sudah berusaha secepetnya nulis cerita ini. Tapi maaf jika masih banyak banget yang kurang. Masih banyak typo. Dan aku rada nge-stuck tentang adegan perangnya. Karena aku gak jago nulis adegan menegangkan.**

 **Mau bales review dulu ya**

 **RibkaAprilliaTM : Next Chapter yaa rib**

 **Rikun18 : Hahaha insyaallah, liat lebih banyak dipilih yang mana, Athena, Dramione, atau Crossover.**

 **Albavica : Liat nanti ya, pemungutan suara dulu yang banyak baru dibikinin. Ciyee satu asrama sama Athena ciyee. Wkwkwk**

 **Almira30 : Siap boss (y)**

 **Staecia : Aku langsung jatuh cinta sama Newt! Penasaran banget sama Fantastic Beast yang kedua. Haha. Di chapter selanjutnta/terakhir bakal full Athena di masa depan dan ketemu sama ortu nya kok. Hehe.**

 **Langsung aja yaa. Jangan lupa RnR.**

 **DISLAIMER : ALL HARRY POTTER WORLD AND CHARACTER ARE BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Athena berjalan cepat ke arah kantor Carrow Bersaudara. Di belakangnya terlihat Marcus dan Michael membuntutinya. Belum sampai di depan kantor Carrow, pintu kantornya terbuka dan Neville terlihat keluar dari situ. Mata kanannya sedikit sembab. Bibirnya terlihat mengeluarkan darah. Pintu kantor itu langsung dibanting seketika saat Neville sudah berada di luar ruangan. Athena, Marcus dan Michael pun berlari ke arah Neville. Dengan sigap Marcus dan Michael membopong tubuh Neville yang sudah terlihat lemas.

"Blimey, apa yang mereka lakukan pada mu, Neville." Sedih Athena. Neville tersenyum kecut.

"Aku rasa mereka memberiku pelajaran tambahan tadi." Suaranya terdengar bergemetar.

"Kalian lebih baik bawa Neville ke madam Pomfrey. Aku segera menyusul." Kata Athena pada Michael dan Marcus.

"Apapun yang ada di pikiran mu, jangan." Perintah Michael seperti sudah tahu apa isi kepala Athena. Michael dan Marcus pun pergi dari sana sambil membopong Neville.

Athena berjinjit perlahan. Berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke arah pintu dan mendengar percakapan sayup.

"Dasar anak-anak menyebalkan. Aku dengan suka rela akan memberikan hukuman Crucio pada mereka." Terdengar seperti suara laki-laki yang sudah pasti Amycus. "Apalagi si culun Neville dan cewek sok pemberani itu, Athena. Kalau bukan larangan Snape, aku akan melemparkan mantra Avada padanya."

Sorot mata Athena memancarkan kebencian saat mendengar kata-kata Amycus.

"Kau harus bersabar, adik ku. Yang kita butuhkan adalah Harry Potter dan dua temannya yang bodoh itu. Aku yakin, Longbottom dan Malfridge mengetahui dimana mereka." Kali ini suara perempuan terdengar. Alecto.

"Benar. Aku melihat Malfridge saat mereka memindahkan si Potter. Dia yang membuat Rabastan mati." Geram Amycus.

"Ya. Pasti dia tahu dimana Potter berada. Kau harus terus mendesaknya, adik ku. Buat dia membuka mulutnya di mana si Potter itu." Kata Alecto pada adiknya.

Athena masih menempelkan telinganya sampai ia merasa ada yang menepuk punggungnya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia, Snape berdiri di belakang Athena. Memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat di jelaskan. Athena menahan nafasnya. Lalu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Amycus dan Alecto terlihat di depan pintu.

"Well well. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Miss Malfridge?" Cetus Amycus.

"Aku.. Um..." Athena terlihat gugup.

"Aku memanggilnya kesini." Kata Snape. Athena langsung memandang Snape tak percaya. "Aku ingin menanyainya, apakah benar yang dibilang Profesor Flitwick, bahwa kau menggunakan mantra Cruciatus pada seorang murid."

Senyum di wajah Alecto dan Amycus terlihat menghilang. Ia menatap Athena benci.

"Profesor Carrow, aku yakin kau punya alasan kenapa kau menggunakan mantra itu pada murid." Ucap Snape.

"Aku hanya memberikan pelajaran yang tepat padanya, Kepala Sekolah. Agar ia tahu fungsi dari mantra itu." Kata Amycus.

"Aku rasa kau lebih baik pergi dari sini Miss Malfridge. Biarkan aku berbicara dengan kedua Profesor Carrow."

"Umm. Certainly, Sir." Kata Athena dan melangkahkan kakinya dari sana. Sesekali menengok kebelakang, dan melihat Amycus melemparkan pandangan menyebalkan.

Keadaan Hogwarts makin memburuk. Carrow Bersaudara benar-benar tidak punya hati. Ia tak segan-segan memberikan hukuman Cruciatus pada murid yang melanggar aturan ataupun melawannya.

Di pelajaran Ilmu Hitam, Amycus juga memberikan materi mantra-mantra penyiksa dan mantra terlarang. Sedangkan di pelajaran Telaah Muggle, Alecto mengajarkan tentang betapa menjijikannya seorang Muggle, yang sangat tidak sederajat dengan mereka. Bagi Alecto, Muggle itu seperti binatang, bodoh, dan kotor. Tentu saja hal ini benar-benar membuat Denis dan Colin Creveey sangat membenci pelajaran itu.

Peratutan sekolah pun sekarang menjadi lebih aneh. Masing-masing murid dilarang berkomunikasi dengan murid dari asrama lain diluar pelajaran sekolah. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu saat pelajaran berlangsung. Di luar itu, mereka terlihat seperti orang asing yang tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Keberadaan Harry, Hermione dan Ron pun masih menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar. Meski ada beberapa yang bilang mereka di tangkap oleh para Penjambret. Tentu tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan hal itu. Athena sangat yakin, Harry, Hermione dan Ron akan baik baik saja. Mereka jauh lebih pintar untuk mengalahkan Penjambret bodoh itu.

Athena juga mendapat kabar bahwa Tonks telah melahirkan seorang putra yang diberi nama Edward Remus Lupin atau yang Athena kenal sebagai Teddy Lupin. Sepupu kesayangannya.

Para Laskar Dumbledore yang kini di pimpin oleh Neville dan Ginny pun masih berjalan meskipun tersembunyi. Mereka bertemu tiap malam di Ruang Kebutuhan dengan menggunakan Ramuan Penghilang dari Fred dan George untuk jaga-jaga. Sebenarnya Filch mendukung penuh Laskar Dumbledore kali ini. Ia tidak mengadukan apapun jika melihat ada murid yang terlihat masuk ke sebuah pintu yang tiba-tiba hilang. Ia bahkan bantu menutup-nutupi saat Athena hampir saja terlihat Amycus yang sedang berpatroli.

Athena sedang berada di Ruang Kebutuhan yang terlihat penuh sesak. Ia menatapi teman-temannya satu persatu. Marcus, Michael, Luna, Cho, Seamus, Dean, dan yang lain. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Kau harus kuat Athena. Kau belum merasakan apa-apa. Kau belum berada di perang yang sesungguhnya. Kau hanya baru menghadapi Dua Pelahap Maut gila. Malam ini, 2 May 1998. Kau baru akan menghadapi perang sesungguhnya.

Kini Athena melihat lengannya yang terlihat bekas luka goresan yang masih terlihat memerah dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Hari ini, Athena mendapatkan hukuman dari Alecto karena membela Denis Creveey yang sedang di ledek oleh para Murid Slytherin dan Alecto.

"Pasti bekas luka yang diberikan Alecto tadi ya?" Tanya Michael. Athena tersenyum lemah. Michael mengeluarkan sebotol kecil ramuan dari sakunya. Dittany. Ia meneteskan dua tetes ke arah luka Athena dan sekejap luka itu menghilang.

"Thanks, Mikey.." Lembut Athena pada Michael. Michael menunggalkan Athena dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

Ia menoleh ke arah kanan-kiri. Melihat situasi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari sakunya. Cairan itu terlihat biru menyala. Athena memandangi cairan itu. Terima kasih pada Hagrid yang telah memperkenalkannya pada Swooping Evil dan memberikannya sebotol penuh racunnya yang sangat kuat itu. Sebenarnya Hagrid sedikit ragu untuk memberikan racun itu pada Athena, namun Athena dapat meyakinkan Hagrid, dia bilang racun itu digunakan untuk para Pelahap Maut agar dapat lupa kesetiaannya pada Voldemort. Dan anehnya, sehari setelah Hagrid memberikan racun itu, ia menghilang bagai di telan bumi.

Neville tiba tiba muncul dari belakang lukisan wanita cantik yang disebut sebut sebagai adik Albus Dumbledore, Ariana Dumbledore.. Ia tersenyum sumringah.

"Hey semua. Aku punya kejutan untuk kalian." Riangnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau makanan Aberforth lagi." Jengah Seamus.

Neville menaikan sebelah alisnya dan turun dari lukisan. Terlihat lah Harry, Ron dan Hermione yang kini sudah mendapatkan sambutan meriah dari teman temannya.

"Blimey, Its Harry." Seru Seamus yang kini bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh semua orang yang ada disitu. Athena memeluk Hermione, Harry dan Ron bergiliran. Begitu juga dengan Luna dan Cho.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kami temukan." Harry berkata. "Sesuatu.. Sesuatu yang akan membantu kita yuntuk menghancurkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Barang itu disini, di kastil ini, tapi kami tidak tahu dimana letaknya. Barang itu dulunya mungkin milik Ravenclaw. Apakah ada yang pernah denagr barang semacam itu? Sesuatu yang ada elang Ravenclaw, misalnya?"

Dia memandang penuh harap pada kelompok Ravenclaw. Padma, Cho, Luna, Michael, Marcus dan Athena.

"Yah. Ada diadem-nya yang hilang. Aku sudah pernah bercerita sebelumnya kan Harry? Diadem Ravenclaw." Ujar Luna.

"Ya tapi diadem yang hilang. Diadem itu sudah hilang Luna. Itu masalahnya." Kata Michael sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kapan hilangnya?" Tanya Harry.

"Berabad abad lalu. Profesor Flitwick bilang diadem itu hilang bersama Ravenclaw sendiri. Orang orang sudah mencoba mencarinya. Tak ada seorang pun makhluk hidup yang pernah menemukan jejaknya. Ya kan?" Ujar Cho sambil menoleh ke rekan-rekan Ravenclaw-nya. Mereka semua menggelengkan kepala.

Harry memandang Ron dan Hermione kecewa. Benda yang telah hilang sekian lama dan tanpa jejak, tentu saja bukan kandidat baik bagi Horcrux yang disembunyikan di dalam kastil.

Taklama pintu terbuka. Ginny masuk dengan larian kecil.

"Harry.." Ginny terkejut.

"Berbulan-bulan dia tidak pernah melihat ku, dan sepertinya aku tak dianggap. Aku kakaknya!" Gerutu Ron pada Athena.

"Dia punya banyak kakak dan hanya punya satu Harry.." Ledek Athena.

"Shut Up, Thena." Kesal Ron.

"Snape tahu.. Dia tahu bahwa Harry telah terlihat di Hogsmeade."

Senyuman Harry perlahan menghilang. Sorot matanya penuh amarah. Aneh bagi Athena. Dimasa depan Harry menamai salah satu anaknya menggunakan nama Snape, dengan bangga Harry bercerita arti nama anak anak mereka. Dan memberi tahu Athena kalau Snape adalah salah satu orang paling berani yang pernah ia temui, sekarang Harry memancarkan sinar sinar kebencian saat Ginny menyebutkan nama Snape. Ditambah lagi banyak kejadian-kejadian dimana Snape membantu mereka. Pada saat George hendak diserang oleh Pelahap Maut, saat Athena sedang menguping di kantor Carrow Bersaudara.

"Bersiaplah." Singkat Harry.

Kini para Murid sedang berjalan menuruni anak tangga Hogwarts. Lengkap dengan pakaian masing-masing asramanya. Di sebelahnya terlihat Amycus yang tengah mengawasi murid-muridnya. Athena, Nevile, Luna dan Ginny memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan para Orde yang baru saja tiba. Harry telah bergabung bersama para Gryfindor menuju aula besar yang didepannya sudah ada Snape dan Carrow Bersaudara. Pintu tertutup.

Athena menunggu aba aba yang akan diberikan Harry di depan pintu aula yang tertutup. Harap harap cemas. Ia melihat Neville menggenggam tangan Luna untuk menenangkannya. Athena tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan kecil itu.

"Siap siap." Perintah Sirius.

Sirius membuka pintu Aula besar. Dibelakangnya ada keluarga lengkap Weasley, Neville, Luna, Mad Eye, Ginny, Sacklebolt, Lupin, Tonks dan Athena. Athena pun mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Amycus.

"Stupefy!"

Amycus terlempar kebelakang. Alecto melihat adiknya pingsan pun merasa tidak terima dan hendak menyerang Athena.

"Expeliarmus!"

Kini Colin Creveey yang melemparkan mantra ke Alecto. Athena memandang Colin takjub.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai dia.." Kata Colin.

Kini mereka melihat Snape dan McGonnagal mengacungkan tongkat satu sama lain. Snape tidak mulai melempar mantra ke McGonnagal. Namun McGonnagal lah yang mulai melempar mantra yang tentu saja dengan mudah di halau oleh Snape. McGonnagal terus melemparkan mantra ke arahnya hingga Snape terlihat terpojok dan berubah menjadi gumpalan awan hitam dan pergi menerobos kaca.

Snape menghilang. Tepuk tangan gembira pun terdengar kesana kemari. Tiba tiba seluruh Aula Besar hening. Ada seorang gadis Gryfindor yang berteriak dengan kencang, disambung oleh teriakan keras Parvati Patil. Athena merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu isi otaknya.

Suara yang melengking, dingin, dan nyaring terdengar di isi kepala Athena. Seketika Athena merasa pusing. Seseorang mengakses pikirannya.

" _Aku tahu kalian sedang bersiap-siap untuk bertempur. Usaha kalian percuma saja. Kalian tidak bisa melawan ku. Aku tidak ingin membunuh kalian. Aku sangat menghormati guru-guru Hogwarts. Aku tak ingin menumpahkan darah sihir."_

Aula Besar sunyi senyap.

" _Berikan kepada ku Harry Potter. Dan tak seorang pun akan dicelakai. Berikan kepada ku Harry Potter, dan aku akan meninggalkan sekolah tanpa menyentuhnya. Berikan kepadaku Harry Potter, dan kau akan mendapat imbalannya. Kalian punya waktu sampai tengah malam."_

Kesunyian menelan mereka lagi. Semua mata menuju pada sosok Harry Potter yang tengah berdiri dengan wajahnya yang pucat di tengah Aula Besar. Kemudian ada sosok yang berteriak dari kubu Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson.

"Potter ada disana. Seseorang, tangkap dia!" Teriak Pansy dan mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar menunjuk ke arah Harry.

belum sempat Harry bicara. Ginny maju ke depan Harry. Memberi pertanda, 'Hadapi aku dulu kalau berani'. Selanjutnya Hermione, Ron, Athena, Anggota Orde Pheonix, guru-guru, dan beberapa anak murid dari asrama Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff.

"Terimakasih, Miss Parkinson," Kata McGonagall tajam. "Kau akanmeninggalkan Aula lebih dulu dengan Mr Filch. Murid murid asrama Slytherin akan menyusul."

"Dan kemana aku harus membawa murid-murid ini, Profesor?" Tanya Mr Filch.

"Keruang bawah tanah." Sautan McGonagal disambut oleh suka cita oleh penghuni Hogwarts. Wajah murid murid Slytherin kaget dan pergi mengikuti Mr Filch.

"Kita hanya punya waktu beberapa jam sebelum Ia menyerang sekolah kita. Kita harus buat pertahanan. Berpencarlah. Buat pertahanan untuk melindungi sekolah ini. Jangan biarkan mereka masuk." Perintang Kingsley Sacklebolt pada orang orang yang tersisa disana.

Para Orde dan Laskar Dumbledore mulai memencar ke berbagai arah.

Murid, guru, dan anggota Pheonix keluar kastil dan menyebar ke berbagai arah. Harry, Ron dan Hermione sudah menghilang entah kemana. Athena mengikuti Neville dan Ginny keluar kastil. Didepannya sudah ada Profesor McGonnagal, Profesor Slughorn, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley dan Profesor Flitwick yang mengeluarkan tongkat mereka masing-masing dan mengacungkannya ke atas.

"Protego Maxima..."

"Fianto Duri..."

"Repello Inimigotum.."

Kilatan cahaya keluar dari masing-masing tongkat yang mendaraskan mantra pelindung dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran putih besar yang melindungi Hogwarts. Athena memandangi kilauan cahaya putih yang tengah menyelimuti atas Hogwarts. Pemandangan yang indah. Cahaya kilau putih terlihat di atasnya. Belum lagi para Batu-batu yang membentuk sebuah pasukan berjalan melewatinya. Menuju depan gerbang Hogwarts untuk mempertahankan Hogwarts.

Matanya kini mendapati seseorang berada di atas kastil. Fred dan George, yang kini sedang melihat keindahan mantra pelindungan dari pun berlari ke dalam kastil. Menuju tempat Fred dan George. Ia melihat si Kembar Weasley dari belakang. Fred pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hey, Beautifull." Goda Fred. Dalam keadaan genting seperti ini pun, Fred masih bisa-bisanya menggoda. Athena tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan dan berdiri di tengah tengah Fred dan George.

"Indah bukan?" Kata George sambil mengelus tongkat sihirnya.

"Pemandangan terindah yang pernah ku temui." Sahut Fred sambil memandang ke atas.

Keheningan tercipta. Athena hanya memainkan tongkatnya. Apakah ia harus memberi tahu mereka tentang kejadian yang akan terjadi? Tidakkah itu akan membuat George terguncang? Atau Athena harus mengikuti Fred kemanapun ia pergi untuk melindunginya? Ini misi utamanya. Athena tidak boleh gagal.

"Hey, Thena. Waktu itu kau bilang kau dari masa depan kan?" Tiba-tiba George berceletuk.

"Well, kau sudah percaya dengan ku rupanya." Ledek Athena.

"Yaa. Bisa kah kau cerita apa yang akan terjadi pada kita? Apakah kita menang? Atau ada yang mati?" Cetus Fred. Athena terpaku menatapi mata Fred.

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa..." Gugup Athena.

"Well baiklah. Tapi bisakah kau bercerita apa yang akan terjadi dengan kami di masa depan?" Kata George.

"Apakah toko kita akan sukses?" Sambung Fred.

"Dan bagaimana kehidupan keluarga kami?"

"Dengan siapa aku menikah?"

"Siapa nama anak ku?" Kata George.

Athena terdiam.

"Anak mu... Umm. Fred Jr.." Jujur Athena. Mungkin ini memang saatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ku?" Kata Fred Protes. Air mata Athena mengembang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap mata Fred. Tangis Athena pun pecah. Fred dan George saling memandang bingung. Fred berinisiatif memeluk Athena.

"Ini... Ini misi utama ku..." Kata Athena terisak di pelukan Fred.

"Misi? Misi apa, Thena?" Tanya Fred bingung.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk selalu berada disampingnya, Paman." Kata Athena pada George. George pun terpaku saat Athena memanggilnya Paman.

"A.. Apa... Kau.. Baru saja memanggilku... Paman?" Kata George.

"Ini misi kita, Paman! Berjanji lah sekarang kau harus selalu berada disampingnya!" Kata Athena setengah berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu, Thena?" Kata Fred melembut sambil membelai punggung Athena.

"Kau.. Tidak.. Selamat di perang ini..." Suara Athena hampir tak terdengar, namun itu terdengar seperti sambaran petir di siang bolong bagi George. George mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Athena. Kini ia memandang saudaranya penuh arti. Keheningan tercipta hingga air mata George tiba-tiba menetes.

"Tidak... Tidak mungkinn..." Kata George tidak percaya. Ia mencoba tetap tegar sambil memandangi terus kembarannya itu.

Fred pun tersenyum lembut. Ia memegang pundak Athena dan George bersamaan.

"Dasar cengeng kalian berdua!" Kata Fred dan kini berada ditengah-tengah Athena dan George. Ia merangkul hangat. "Itu belum terjadi bukan? Kita dapat merubahnya.." Kata Fred yakin, meskipun terdengar sedikit getaran di suaranya.

"Aku akan melindungi mu, Freddie. Aku berjanji." Kata George pada kembarannya itu. Mereka berpelukan sebentar.

Tak lama, ledakan terdengar sangat keras. Kilauan putih yang menyelimuti Hogwarts runtuh seolah olah terbuat dari kertas, dan sekarang terbakar.

"Bersiap lah!" Teriak Athena. Mereka mengacungkan tongkat sihir mereka ke arah depan. Asap hitam mendekati mereka.

"Stupefy!" Fred mendaraskan mantera ke asap hitam itu yang kini telah menjauh.

"Expeliarmus!" Kini George melemparkan mantra ke arah asap hitam yang lain.

Athena melihat asap hitam mengitari mereka bertiga dan mendarat tepat di depan wajah Athena.

"Kita bertemu lagi Nona Muda.." Kata Rodolphus yang berada di depannya. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Stupefy!" Athena menghalau kutukan Rodolphus. Athena melirik Fred yang sedang melawan Mulciber dan George yang sedang melawan Yaxley.

"Lawan aku, Nona Muda! Seperti kau melawan adik ku dan membunuhnya!" Geram Rodolphus dan melemparkan mantra pada Athena. Ia berhasil menghalaunya namun terkena sedikit goresan di pipi kanannya yang kini tengah berdarah. Athena meringis kesakitan.

"Itu baru di pipimu! Kau akan merasakannya itu ada di badanmu! Sectusempra!"

"Protego Horribillis!" Kutukan itu terhenti satu meter di depan Athena dan memudar. athena terjatuh karna bongkahan dinding yang roboh. Rodolphus mengangkat tongkatnya tiba-tiba terlempar jauh ke belakang. Dari samping, Marcus masih mengacungkan tongkatnya ke tempat Rodolphus berdiri tadi. Ia membantu Athena berlari.

"Di aula membutuhkan tambahan orang!" Kata Marcus. Ia menoleh ke arah Fred dan George yang baru saja mengalahkan Mulciber dan Yaxley. Marcus menarik Athena ke arah Aula.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Brukkk! Tubuh Marcus terjatuh sambil memegang tangan Athena.

"NO!" Athena langsung melemparkan mantra ke arah Pelahap Maut yang membunuh Marcus. Ia menatapi tubuh Marcus yang terbujur kaku dan menutup matanya yang masih terbuka. Ia berdiri dan langsung berlari ke arah koridor yang sudah di penuhi reruntuhan dinding.

Ia melihat bayangan Draco yang sedang berlari. Terlihat raut ketakutan dari wajahnya. Rambut pirangnya sudah berantakan. Jas hitamnya sudah terpenuhi dengan debu. Athena pun menarik tangan Draco kebelakang dinding yang masih utuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kesal Draco.

"Berpindahlah ke pihak yang benar sebelum semuanya terlambat." Kata Athena.

"Tapi keluarga ku..."

"Mereka akan baik baik saja." Ujar Athena.

"Aku tak bisa..."

"Kau pasti bisa." Kata Athena menatap mata Draco. Terlihat tatapan hangat yang diberikan Athena untuk Draco. Dan Draco bisa merasakan ketentraman dari tatapannya. "Lakukan untuk keluarga di masa depan mu. Untuk ku... Dad..."

Draco kini benar-benar membeku saat Athena memanggilnya 'Dad'. Draco memang sudah menebak kalau dia adalah anaknya. Namun, ia tidak membayangkan bagaimana saat mendengar Athena memanggilnya 'Dad'. Ada perasaan bangga sedikit di dadanya. Athena pun pergi meninggalkan Draco yang masih mematung.

Athena melihat Percy dan Fred sedang melawan dua Pelahap Maut. Dari kejauhan, Athena juga dapat melihat Amycus Carrow yang sedang memandang dua Weasley itu dengan pandangan sinis. Amycus mengankat tongkatnya dan mengarahkan ke arah Fred.

"Avada..."

"Crucio!" Tangan Athena masih terangkat saat ia melihat Amycus berteriak kesakitan.

"Itu adalah cara ku melumpuhkan lawan tanpa harus membunuhnya.. Profesor..." Kata Athena sambil tersenyum meledek.

"Beraninya kau!" Amycus berdiri dan mengangkat tongkatnya. "Avada..."

"Avada Kedavra!"

Bruk! Amycus terjatuh. Athena mencari sumber mantra yang berhasil membunuh Amycus. George berdiri disana. Disebelahnya terlihat Bill dan Fleur. Athena tersenyum puas. Percy dan Fred yang baru saja mengalahkan Pelahap Maut pun tertawa puas.

Mata Athena secepat kilat menangkap sebuah ledakan besar yang berada tepat di samping Fred. George yang melihat ledakan itu pun langsung mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"ARESTO MOMENTUM!" Ledakan itu berhenti tepat di samping Fred. Athena pun secepat kilat menarik Fred dan Percy dari sana. Tepat sekali. Mantra George langsung memudar dan ledakan pun terdengar.

Fred dan Percy terjatuh di depan Athena. Athena pun membantu mereka berdiri.

"Thanks, Thena." Kata Fred penuh makna. " You save my life.." Kata Fred.

Athena tersenyum penuh arti. George berlari menghampiri Fred dan Percy langsung memeluk mereka erat.

Kini kepala Athena berasa berputar lagi. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mencoba mengakses pikirannya lagi.

" _Kalian bertempur dengan berani, Tapi sia-sia."_ Kata suara melengking dan dingin milik Voldemort yang terdengar di kepala Athena. Athena memegangi kepalanya. Begitu juga orang yang berada disana, terdiam mendengar omongan Voldemort. _"Aku tak mengharapkan setiap darah penyihir yang bertumpah adalah pembuangan sia-sia. Aku akan menyuruh pasukanku mundur. Saat mereka mundur, bawa yang mati dengan bermartabat. Harry Potter, aku sekarang bicara langsung pada mu. Pada malam ini, kau membiarkan teman-teman mu mati untuk mu daripada menghadapi ku sendirian. Itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan. Temuilah aku di Hutan Terlarang dan hadapi lah takdirmu. Jika kau tak melakukannya, akan ku bunuh tiap Pria, Wanita, dan anak anak yang berupaya menyembuntikanmu dari ku."_

Saat suara itu berakhir, kumpulan awan-awan hitam terlihat meninggalkan Hogwarts. Meninggalkan kesunyian di kastil. Kastil hampir separuh hancur. Banyak mayat dari Pelahap Maut ataupun dari pihak Hogwarts yang terlihat.

Athena, Fred, George, Percy, Bill dan Fleur sampai di Aula Besar. Sudah terlihat banyak murid Hogwarts yang sedang terduduk lemah dengan luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Athena berlari ke arah Michael dan Luna yang sedang memandangi mayat Marcus yang membeku.

"Dia... Dia... Masih terlalu muda untuk mati..." Kata Michael. Air matanya terlihat jatuh dipipinya.

"Dia melakukan yang terbaik, Mike." Kata Athena mengusap lembut punggung Michael. "Dia menyelamatkan ku..." Kata Athena yang kini juga meneteskan air mata. Kini athena memeluk lembut Michael. Michael dan Marcus teman dekat sejak kelas satu. Pantas saja Michael merasa kehilangan.

Athena kini mengalihkan pandangan ke arah keluarga Weasley yang sedang berbincang dengan Remus, Tonks, Sirius dan Mad Eye. Terlihat luka peperangan ada di tubuh dan wajah mereka. Lengan Mad Eye terlihat berdarah. Pipi Remus terlihat lebam. Tapi kabar baiknya, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tewas.

Pintu Aula terbuka lebar. Harry, Hermione dan Ron memasuki aula. Ron berlari ke arah Molly dan langsung memeluknya erat. Molly sangat berterimakasih karena semua anak anaknya dalam keadaan hidup, meski Ron kini terlihat lebih kurus. Athena juga langsung memeluk Hermione. Hermione mengusap lembut rambut Athena. Namun Harry tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Kemana Harry?" Panik Sirius yang tidak melihat anak baptisnya itu.

"Aku rasa dia ada urusan sebentar.." Kata Hermione.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Remus seolah dapat membaca raut wajah Hermione. Hermione menoleh ke Ron sebentar.

"Snape mati..." Kata Hermione.

Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Snape memang orang menyebalkan. Disisi lain, Snape mempunyai sisi positif yang tidak banyak orang tahu.

"Well.. Itu.. sangat di sayangkan." Kata Remus. Sirius memandang Remus tak percaya.

"Apa nya yang disayangkan? Dia pantas mati! Dia Pelahap Maut, Moony!" Kata Sirius yang berada di seberangnya.

"Dia tidak sepenuhnya jahat, Padfoot. Dia juga mata mata Orde kan?"

"Tapi dia membunuh Dumbledore!"

"Aku yakin dia punya rencana!"

"Ya. Rencana untuk membuat Harry terbunuh!" Cetus Sirius.

"Kenapa kau sangat membencinya? Apa yang dibuatnya hingga kau sangat membencinya?" Kesal Remus. Sirius terdiam. "Bukannya kau yang selalu berbuat jahat pada nya, Padfoot?"

"Aku tak mau membahasnya di depan banyak orang." Kata Sirius.

"Stop it! Kau tak malu bertengkar seperti anak kecil didepan para pemuda ini, Hah?" Kesal Molly. Sirius dan Remus pun terdiam. "Yang sekarang kita harus pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya kita dapat mengalahkan Voldemort!"

Mereka semua terdiam.

"Dia punya Elder Wand. Pasti akan sangat sulit untuk membunuhnya." Kata Mad Eye.

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menghancurkan semua Horcrux yang dibuat olehnya." Kata Ron. Mata palsu Mad Eye hampir keluar.

"Dia mempunyai Horcrux?"

"Ada banyak. Tapi kami berhasil menghancurkan beberapa darinya.." Kata Hemione dan mengeluarkan piala Hufflepuff yang sudah hancur dari tas ajaibnya. Sirius memegang Piala itu.

"Ia menempatkan sebagian jiwanya ke sini?"

"Dan ini..." Hermione mengeluarkan kalung Slytherin, cincin Marvolo Gaunt, dan Piala Ravenclaw. Pandangan Sirius kini beralih ke kalung yang sudah hancur.

"Aku mengenalnya. Regulus pernah memiliki kalung yang sama persis seperti ini." Kata Sirius. Ron dan Hermione hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi ada berapa lagi yang harus di hancur kan?" Tanya Remus.

"Kita tak tahu. Hanya Harry yang tahu..." Kata Hermione.

Mereka semua kembali terdiam. Tonks menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Remus. Terlihat raut lelah dari wajahnya.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kita kini beristirahat dulu. Sudah hampir pagi.." Kata Remus.

"Dimana Harry?" Kata Sirius makin penasaran dengan keberadaan Harry. Hermione mendengus sebal.

"Aku dan Ron akan mencarinya. Kalian beristirahatlah." Kata Hermione dan segera menarik Ron.

Fred duduk disamping Athena. Memandanginya sebentar lalu memeluknya. Athena terdiam. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Terima kasih, Thena.." Kata Fred. "Kau menyelamatkan ku..." Katanya.

Athena tersenyum hangat.

"Itu sudah bagian dari misi ku, Fred. Kau tujuan utama ku." Lembutnya. Ia menoleh ke George sebentar yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Arthur dan Percy. "Aku sangat senang bisa melihat Paman Fred tersenyum lepas seperti itu.." Athena kini menoleh lagi ke arah Fred.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jadi dia. Saat.. Saat ia tidak bersama ku.." Mata Fred berkaca-kaca. "Aku pun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dia tidak bersama ku ..."

"Jangan di bayang kan. Kau sudah selamat sekarang. Kau dan dia bisa bersama-sama sampai nanti kalian tua." Kata Athena.

"Itu semua berkat kau.." Ujar Fred.

"No..." Sergah Athena. Ia tersenyum kembali. "Berkat dia." Athena memalingkan wajahnya ke arah George.

"Tapi, jika kau dari masa depan. Bagaimana caramu kembali ke masa mu? Kau sudah berada disini selama 3 tahun, Thena?" Tanya Fred. Senyum Athena kini menghilang.

"Aku tak tahu..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu?"

"Well. Paman George hanya bilang, aku bisa kembali jika misi ku benar-benar selesai."

"Kau telah menjalankan misi itu dengan sukses, Thena. Bagaimana... Bagaimana jika kau tak bisa kembali?" Kata Fred, ia juga merasa takut jika Athena tidak bisa kembali ke masanya.

Athena terdiam. Dia benar-benar merindukan masanya. Merindukan ayah dan ibunya, adik nya, sepupunya, kekasihnya. Tapi apa yang dapat Athena lakukan? Athena sudah 'terjebak' di masa lalu selama tiga tahun dan belum ada tanda-tanda untuk kembali.

Ia melihat Fred yang gugup menatap dirinya. Athena kembali tersenyum.

"Dan aku akan menikmati masa ini. Aku yakin disini tidak terlalu buruk.." Kata Athena. fred tersenyum lega. Athena menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Fred dan menutup matanya.

 _Athenaaaa..._

 _Suara gagah itu memanggilnya. Ia berada di sebuah ladang rumput nan luas seperti tidak ada ujungnya. Yang terlihat hanyalah padang rumput dan di tengah-tengahnya berdiri kokoh pohon besar. Disebelahnya berdiri seorang lelaki. Ia tersenyum ke arah Athena. Athena berlari mendekat. Ia terus berlari namun tidak pernah sampai._

' _Aku merindukan mu Athena...' Kata suara gagah itu lagi, dari kejauhan. Rambut pirang keperakannya terlihat terbang kesana-kemari._

' _Athena..' Kini suara lembut ibunya terdengar. Ia menoleh ke sisi lain dan melihat ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang berdiri di ujung ladang. Di sebelahnya terlihat adik-adiknya._

' _Mom? Dad?' Bingung Athena..._

 _Ia menengok lagi ke sisi lain. Ia melihat George dan Fred._

' _Terima kasih Athena.' Kata Fred, suaranya terdengar menggema._

' _Jangan lupa, Thena. Setelah misi mu selesai, kau harus melakukan satu hal lagi.' Kini suara menggema George terdengar. 'Semua orang yang ada disana harus kau hapus memorinya. Akan terdengar aneh saat ibu dan ayah mu tahu, bahwa mereka melahirkan seseorang yang mereka kenal dari masa lalu. Akan aneh juga di dengar oleh saudara-saudara mu..'_

' _Gunakan Swooping Evil. Racunnya sangat berguna untuk menghapus kenangan. Sangat kuat malah.' Sambung George._

 _Athena menoleh ke arah pohon, ke ujung padang rumput. Melihat orang-orang yang ada disana tersenyum padanya membuat hatinya tentram._

Athena terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia kini berada di kursi panjang yang ada di ujung aula. Semua hanya mimpi. Kekasihnya. Orang tuanya. Paman George... Ohh. Dan...

Ia kini merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan sebotol ramuan biru cerah. Racun Swooping Evil. Ia mengingat mimpinya tadi. Racun ini sangat berguna untuk menghapus memori.

Terlihat beberapa orang berlarian keluar kastil. Terlihat wajah tegang dari mereka. Ada apa lagi? Bingung Athena. Ia menoleh ke arah Fred dan George dan memberikan tanda tanya. Namun Fred dan George hanya menaikan bahunya. Mereka bertiga pun ikut keluar kastil.

Pemandangan kali ini benar-benar tidak disangka. Athena mendapati Voldemort berdiri didepan para Pelahap Maut dan Hagrid yang sedang...

Apa? Siapa yang di bawanya? Athena mengucek matanya, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya itu tidak benar. Tapi kebenaran tidak bisa dihindari. Harry terlihat memejamkan matanya di gendongan Hagrid yang sedang menangis.

"Pertarungan telah usai dan aku berhasil mengalahkan Anak Bertahan Hidup, Harry Potter!" Serunya. Semua pengikut di belakangnya memberikan seruan kemenangan. Hanya Lucius dan Narcissa yang hanya terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Mulai sekarang. Taruh kepercayaan kalian pada ku..." Kata Voldemort tajam. "Or die..."

Athena bisa melihat Hermione dan Ron meneteskan air mata. Terlihat juga raut sedih dari para Profesor Hogwarts.

"Draco..." Panggil Lucius. Kini semua mata menuju pada Draco. Ia terlihat lelah. Rambut pirangnya acak acakan. Pakaiannya terlihat robek. Ia masih terdiam mematung saat semua orang yang ada disitu menatapnya.

"Draco..." Kini suara lembut Narcissa memanggilnya. "Kesini, Nak.." Panggilnya dengan penuh cinta. Terlihat genangan di pelupuk matanya. Ia melirik ke arah Athena sebentar, lalu melangkah ragu ke arah ibunya.

Neville juga terlihat maju. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Ditangannya ia memegang topi. Pelahap Maut tertawa melihat Neville melangkahkan kakinya.

"Dan siapa kau, anak muda yang pemberani?" Tanya Voldemort sok bijak.

"Neville Longbottom.."

Suara cemooh pun terdengar lagi.

"Well. Aku berharap ada seseorang yang lebih dari mu. Tapi aku yakin, kami masih mempunyai tempat yang cocok untukmu." Kata Voldemort.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu!" Potong Neville. Voldemort terlihat menahan amarahnya.

"Well, aku yakin kami ingin mendengarkan kata-katamu, Neville."

Neville terdiam sebentar. Ia melihat tubuh Harry yang ada di gendongan Hagrid.

"Tak masalah Harry telah meninggal. Orang mati tiap hari. Teman. Keluarga. Ya.. Kita kehilangan Harry malam ini. Tapi ia masih bersama kita.. Disini..." Kata Neville dan memegang dadanya. "Begitu juga dengan Marcus, Lavender, Colin. Mereka semua. Tapi mereka tidak mati sia-sia."

Kini ia memandang Voldemort penuh benci.

"Tapi kau yang akan mati sia-sia! Karena kau salah. Semangat Harry menyemangati kita semua!" Neville menarik pedang dari topi yang ia bawa. Pedang Gryfindor.

Pemandangan selanjutnya tidak kalah menengangkan. Harry tiba tiba loncat dari gendongan Hagrid. Voldemort melongo tak percaya. Seolah ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu ia tiba tiba mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Protego!"

Dengan sigap Sirius melindungi anak baptisnya.

"Potter!" Teriak Draco. Ia melemparkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry dan mendarat sempurna di tangan Harry.

"Confringo!" Ia melemparkan mantra ke arah ular yang ada disamping Voldemort. Namun ular itu hanya mendesis kencang.

Dengan penuh amarah, Voldemort terus melemparkan mantra ke arah Harry, yang membuat dinding yang dilewati Harry hancur.

Orang-orang sudah banyak yang berlarian ke dalam kastil. Begitu juga para Pelahap Maut. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts.

Kini Voldemort mengalihkan pandangannya ke Draco. Memandangnya penuh kebencian.

"Kau! Beraninya kau!" Voldemort siap menyerang Draco. Narcissa berdiri didepan Draco. Menghalanginya lebih tepat.

"Menjauh dari anak ku!" Tegas Narcissa.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Kilatan hijau terlihat keluar dari tongat Voldemort.

Brukk!

Athena yang masih berada di depan kastil pun melihat sumber kilatan cahaya hijau itu dan terpaku. Ia hampir meneteskan air matanya saat melihat tubuh seseorang yang kini telah terbujur kaku di depan Voldemort

0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **TBC**

 **Naaah kelar juga kan. Maaf ya jika bener bener gak memuaskan.**

 **Yeeep. Swooping Evil adalah inspirasi setelah aku nonton Fantastic Beast! Hahahay. Aku bener-bener-bener-bener-bener suka sama Fantastic Beast.**

 **1 chapter lagi akan kelar. Dan buat kalian yang mau request fanfic boleeh. Di PM boleh, IG boleh, Email boleh. Monggo. Mudah mudahan aku bisa bikinin.**

 **Mau tentang Harry Potter, Dramione, Athena di masa depan, Narnia, Percy Jackson, X-Men, atau Crossover bisa. Haha**

 **Email ku aprilliaais2204 at gmail dot com. Yang mau request atau nanya, boleh email aku.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya paling cepat 4 hari. Paling lama ya seminggu.**

 **Dan terimakasih buat akun Liuruna, udah ngasih PDF nya Cursed Child. I really love it! Sayang banget teaternya Cuma ada di London T.T padahal bener bener pengen liat.**

 **Cacian, makian, pujian, koreksi, saran, masukan akan diterima dengan lapang dada. Kalau aku ada salah, mohon di koreksi. Ada yang mau ditanyain? Silahkan tanya. So, jangan sungkan buat ngereview yaa.**

 **Inget.. 1 chapter terakhir akan di posting 4 hari lagi.**

 **Bhay bhay. See you soon! :***

 **aprilliaais**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai genks! I'm back!**

 **Sesuai omongan aku. Ini adalah Chapter terakhir dari cerita ku. So, maafkan aku jika chapter terakhir ini terlalu panjang, atau lebih panjang dari biasanya.**

 **Mau bales review dulu yaaa.**

 **: Di tunggu aja yaa. Haha**

 **Rikun18 : Dibaca aja yuuk mendingan hehe. Btw, aku suka gambar2 kamu yang ada di IG. Bagusssssss bgt.**

 **RibkaAprilliaTM : Siappp. Nih udah panjang banget nihhh. Ahhahh**

 **Risks662 : We'll see okay.**

 **Novidafa : Dramione nya di tunggu nanti yaaa. Crossover Harry Potter dan Percy Jackson? Ide baguss..**

 **Staecia : No comment. Baca aja yak. Wkwk**

 **Almira30 & Reviewer : Makasihhh :***

 **Okaay langsung aja kali ya. Semoga kalian menikmati sampe abis. Meski beberapa dari kalian mungkin sudah bisa nebak endingnya gimana. haha**

 **DISCLAIMER : ALL HARRY POTTER WORLD AND CHARACTER ARE BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

Athena meneteskan air matanya saat melihat tubuh tak bernyawa itu berada di sana. Matanya masih terbuka, namun tidak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!

Hermione berlari ke arah Athena dan menariknya.

"Ayo! Mereka akan segera menyerang kita!" Kata Hermione sambil menarik tangan Athena. Athena mematung disana.

"Gramps..." Air mata Athena terjatuh lagi.

Voldemort masih diluar sana. Disebelahnya juga ada ular besar yang sedang melingkar-lingkar.

"Itu adalah balasan untuk seorang pengkhianat!" Kata Voldemort murka. Ia membalikan badannya. "Aku percayakan mu untuk membunuh sisanya, Bellatrix! Habisi para Pengkhianat itu.." Kata Voldemort dan tiba-tiba hilang bersama ularnya.

Narcissa kini berlutut di depan jasad suaminya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Draco pun tidak bergerak sama sekali. Melihat sang ayah sudah terbujur kaku. Melihat sang ibu menangis begitu kerasnya. Matanya kini memandang Bellatrix. Ia mematung disana. Memandangi salah satu keluarganya mati. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mundur sesaat lalu menghilang.

Draco memang membenci ayahnya. Ayahnya bukan orang bersahabat. Ayahnya juga pemaksa. Selalu memilih jalan kehidupan Draco. Namun ia tetap ayahnya bukan? Ayah yang selalu berusaha melindungi anaknya. Ayah yang selalu berusaha membahagiakan keluarganya. Ayah yang memilih jalan yang salah.

Hermione mencoba menarik tangan Athena lagi. Athena tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia memikirkan tentang kakeknya. Athena tidak terlalu dekat dengan Lucius. Karena beberapa tahun pertama seelah perang, Lucius ditahan di Azkaban karena telah menjadi pengikut Voldemort. Namun karena kesaksian Harry Potter tentang ibunya, Lucius bisa dibebaskan saat ia sudah berada di Azkaban selama kurang lebih delapan tahun. Dionisus lebih dekat dengan Lucius. Katanya, Dionisus adalah reinkarnasi dari Draco.

"Aku... Membunuh... Gramps..." Kata Athena terbata bata. Hermione terhenti dan memegang kedua lengan Athena.

"No! Dia mati karena melindungi keluarganya! Bukan karena mu!" Kata Hermione menenangkan Athena. Ia tidak berani menanyai Athena kenapa ia memanggil Lucius dengan sebutan Gramps. Meskipun Hermione sendiri sudah mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak akan menemuinya di masa depan." Sedih Athena. Tangisnya semakin pecah. Hermione pun berinisiatif memeluk Athena. mengusap lembut rambut pirang platinanya itu. Entah kenapa hati Hermione berdesir ketika memeluk Athena. Hal itu selalu terjadi jika ia memeluk atau hanya sekedar memandang mata Athena. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Thena." Kata Hermione dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi Athena dan tersenyum. "Ayo.. Orang di dalam sangat membutuhkan kita." Kata Hermione.

Athena mengangguk pelan dan mencoba menarik nafas.

Didalam kastil. Lemparan mantra terlihat kesana kemari. Banyak para Pelahap Maut yang terlempar atau melarikan diri dari sana. sekarang jumlah Pelahap Maut menyusut.

Athena pun melemparkan mantranya ke arah salah satu Pelahap Maut. Orang itu pun tumbang. Ia membalikan badannya..

"Avada Kedavra!"

Athena menyadari mantra itu mengarah ke dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Saat ia membuka matanya, Alecto yang melempar kutukan itu terdiam menganga.

"Impossible! Bagaimana kau..."

"Avada Kedavra!"

Athena langsung mendaraskan kutukan kematian ke arah Alecto. Walaupun Athena sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri kalau dia tidak akan menggunakan mantra itu, tapi Athena merasa kalau Alecto pantas untuk menerimanya. Hitung hitung untuk membalas kematian Marcus.

Athena menoleh ke arah lain. Ia melihat Hermione yang sedang mematung disana. Dengan memasang raut tak percaya di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kau.. Melakukannya?" Heran Hermione. Dengan terpaksa Athena menarik tangan Hermione ke lorong yang sedikit sepi.

"Ada apa? Dan bagaimana bisa kutukan kematian itu menembus badan mu?" Kata Hermione mencari penjelasan.

"Aku rasa waktu ku sebentar lagi habis.." Kata Athena. Ia kini mengeluarkan cairan biru dari sakunya.

"Apakah itu..."

"Racun Swooping Evil? Yaa. Aku ingin kau menggunakan ini ketika keadaan benar-benar sudah terkendali. " Kaya Athena sambil menyerahkan racun itu ke tangan Hermione.

"Kau mau membuat kami disini hilang ingatan?"

"No.. Hanya dibagian tertentu saja yang harus dihilangkan.." Kata Athena. Hermione memandang Athena tak percaya.

"Apa kau bermaksud untuk menghapus ingatan kami tentang mu?" Hermione menatap dalam Athena. Ia pun menghela nafas.

"Itu yang terbaik." Kata Athena singkat.

"Tapi bagaimana..."

"Kita akan bertemu di masa depan, Mione." Kata Athena sambil memegang pundak Hermione. Hermione mengangguk dan menarik Athena kedalam pelukannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Hatinya berdesir kembali.

Tak lama, Athena merasakan sesuatu yang amat dingin dari luar kastil. Athena mengintip ke depan dan benar saja. Ratusan Dementor berterbangan mengarah ke Hogwarts. Athena mengangkat tongkatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan hal-hal terindah yang ada dihidupnya. Kasih sayang orang tuanya. Senyuman orang tuanya. Pelukan hangat Fred dan George.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Kilauan cahaya putih keluar dari tongkatnya dan membentuk seekor Hummingbird yang sedang mengepakan sayapnya dan menghantam ratusan Dementor mundur.

"That's good, Thena.." Kata McGonnagal takjub.

Kini ledakan besar terdengar di belakangnya. Ledakan yang di sebabkan oleh Bellatrix yang hendak menyerang Luna. Neville mendorong Luna mundur dan ia sendiri menghadapi Bellatrix.

"Menjauh dari kekasihku, Penyihir Gila!" Bentak Neville. Bellatrix tertawa meledek.

"Well apa yang ku dapatkan disini? Si kecil Longbottom? Yang mencoba membela pacarnya? Hahahhahaha." Cekikikan khas Bellatrix terdengar keras. "Aku bisa membuat orang tua mu gila, kau pikir aku tidak akan melakukannya pada keturunan mereka?" Kata Bellatrix dan mulai menyerang Neville.

"Kau akan dapat balasannya, Bellatrix! Untuk orang tua ku!" Kini Neville yang melemparkan kutukan padanya.

Bellatrix terlihat mundur beberapa langkah. Neville terus melemparkan mantra pada Bellatrix. Tatapan matanya benar-benar memancarkan kebencian. Kilauan cahaya hijau terlihat keluar dari tongkat Neville. Bellatrix yang tak berdaya hanya bisa mengeluarkan mantra pertahanan agar dirinya selamat dari serangan Neville.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Tubuh Bellatrix kini terikat sempurna. Neville melanjutkan serangannya. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

DUARRRRRRR! Ledakan besar terdengar lebih keras lagi. Tubuh Bellatrix hancur berkeping keping.

Neville terengah-engah. Ia disambut oleh Molly yang seraya langsung memeluknya. Lalu Luna, ia menarik tangan Neville dan menciumnya tepat dibibir.

Athena yang melihat pemandangan itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari dirinya lagi. Ia merasa kulit tangannya telah terkelupas. Ia mencoba menutupinya, memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

Athena dan Hermione kini berlari ke bagian dalam kastil. Hermione bilang ia ingin mencari ular yang disebut-sebut sebagai Horcrux. Mereka melihat Ular yang sedang melata di dekat tangga. Hermione menutupi dirinya di belakang dinding. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Athena.

"Apa..."

"Ini taring Basilisk. Dia hanya bisa dibunuh dengan pedang Gryfindor ataupun taring Basilisk."

"Kau mau kau membunuhnya?" Tanya Athena tak percaya. Hermione mengangguk mantap. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Saat aku beri aba-aba, kau harus membunuhnya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau..."

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Percayalah pada ku." Kata Hermione mantap. Ia memandangi Athena sebentar dan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sementara Athena masih bersembunyi di balik dinding.

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"EXPULSO!"

Mantra Hermione tepat mengenai badan ular itu namun hanya ledakan kecil yang terlihat di badan ular itu. Kini sang ular mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Hermione yang sedang berada di tengah tengah tangga. Ia mendesis keras dan melata ke arah Hermione. Melewati Athena yang tengah menyembunyikan diri di belakang dinding.

Hermione menuruni tangga satu persatu. Sesekali melihat kebelakang, ular itu masih membuntutinya. Athena berjalan menjinjit di belakang ular tersebut. Menunggu aba-aba yang di berikan oleh Hermione.

Namun yang terjadi adalah Hermione terpeleset di tangga dan jatuh mengguling ke bawah. Athena tidak bereaksi. Ia tahu jika ia bereksi, ular itu akan mengalihkan perhatian padanya dan menyerangnya.

Hermione mencoba bangun. Terlihat darah segar keluar dari pelipis kanannya. Ia berbalik untuk melihat ular itu. Ular itu berada tepat di depannya. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya terjatuh. Ia melirik Athena dan menaikan kedua alisnya. Athena bersiap untuk menyerang.

"CONFRINGO!"

Ledakan kecil kali ini terlihat lagi di badan ular besar itu. Sumbernya dari samping Hermione. Saat Hermione mencoba melihat sumber mantra, ia terperanjat. Draco Malfoy disana. Menyelamatkannya. Apa? Ini sungguhan? Batinnya.

Kini perhatian si ular telah berpindah lagi. Ia mendesis keras ke arah Draco. Draco mundur beberapa langkah. Si ular pun terlihat siap menyerang tepat sesaat Athena menancapkan taring Basilisk ke badan ular itu.

Ular itu mendesis keras dan tiba tiba meledak dan berubah menjadi awan hitam pekat.

Athena menghampiri Hermione yang sedang terpaku disana. Memandangi Draco yang baru saja mencoba menyelamatkan Hermione.

"Kau berdarah." Kata Athena dan memegang kepala Hermione. Hermione meringis. Draco ikut menghampiri Hermione dan berjongkok di depannya. Ia melepaskan dasi hitamnya dan melilitkan dasinya ke pelipis Hermione yang berdarah. Hermione pun tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah-kata pun.

Draco mencoba membantu Hermione berdiri. Memandang Draco tak percaya.

"Apa ini benar-benar kau, Malfoy?" Kata Hermione. Draco menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Tentu saja ini benar benar aku, Granger." Ucap Draco. Ia melirik Athena yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti ke arah mereka berdua.

Aula dan koridor Hogwarts kini terlihat lebih sepi. Disekitarnya terlihat mayat-mayat Para Pelahap Maut yang berhasil di kalahkan oleh beberapa murid maupun anggota Orde. Bongkahan dinding yang runtuh juga terlihat menghalangi jalan mereka. Jadi beberapa kali mereka harus menaiki reruntuhan itu. Draco dengan sigap menolong Hermione dan Athena untuk melewati reruntuhan itu.

Kini ia berada tepat di depan kastil Hogwarts. Tidak ada suara. Padahal, hampir semua orang berada disana. Menatapi Harry sedang mematung disana. Di depannya, terlihat abu hitam yang berterbangan kesana kemari.

Voldemort berhasil di kalahkan.

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Sampai pada akhirnya McGonnagal bertepuk tangan. Diikuti oleh Slughorn, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly, dan akhirnya semua yang ada disitu bertepuk tangan. Mereka mencoba menjabat tangan Harry Potter. The Boy Who Live. Yang berhasil mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Si Voldemort.

Langit seolah ikut bersuka cita atas kemenangan Harry. Hujan rintik-rintik sudah mulai terasa. Setiap orang yang ada disana tidak berlari untuk meneduh. Melainkan menikmati tetesan air hujan yang mengenai wajah dan badannya.

Ginny menghampiri Harry dan secepat kilat mencium bibir Harry. Harry yang masih syok pun tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Ia hanya terdiam saat Ginny mencium bibirnya. Molly dan Arthur menganga tak percaya. Melihat anak gadis satu-satunya berani mencium laki-laki di depan orang tuanya.

Athena yang ada disamping Hermione dan Draco pun turut senang. Perang pun usai dan telah dimenangkan oleh pihak yang benar. Meski Athena sendiri sudah tahu siapa yang akan menang. Tapi rasanya berbeda. Saat kau mendengar cerita, atau berada di dalam cerita tersebut.

Athena merasakan ada yang aneh lagi di dirinya. Ia melihat tangannya. Kulitnya sudah mulai terkelupas lagi. Kali ini Hermione melihat pemandangan itu.

"Tangan mu..." Heran Hermione. Kini Draco juga memandang Athena. Melihat kulit Athena yang sedikit demi sedikit terkelupas.

"Aku rasa ini saat nya..." Kata Athena. Suaranya pun sudah mulai terdengar samar-samar. "Pergi ke atas awan. Tebarkan racun itu ke atasnya. Biarkan racun itu mengikuti air hujan dan mengenai setiap orang yang ada disini. Itu satu-satunya cara agar mereka tidak mengenaliku." Kata Athena.

Draco memilih terdiam. Ia merasa tidak berhak untuk melarang Athena melakukan hal itu. Draco juga tahu apa yang dimaksud Athena.

"Bagaimana caranya ke atas sana?" Tanya Hermione.

"Dengan sapu, tentu saja." Jawab Athena. suaranya mulai terdengan mengambang.

"Aku tidak bisa terbang menggunakan sapu." Kata Hermione takut-takut.

"Tapi dia bisa..." Kata Athena sambil menoleh ke Draco.

Hermione menatap Draco. Seolah meminta pertolongan padanya. Draco menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"ACCIO NIMBUS 2000!"

Secepat kilat sapu milik Draco mendatangi tuannya. Draco menaiki sapunya. Hermione memberikan racun itu pada Draco.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya sendiri?" Cetus Draco.

"Kau ingin aku ikut dengan mu? Aku takut jatuh." Kata Hermione takut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi." Kata Draco lembut. Mau tak mau Hermione tersenyum.

"Oh ayolah. Masih ada waktu banyak untuk tersenyum. Naiklah!" Perintah Draco.

Hermione dengan takut naik ke belakang sapu Draco.

"Pegangan.." Kata Draco.

"Hah?" Hermione bingung. Ia malah pengangan dengan lututnya sendiri. Draco memutar bola matanya dan menarik tangan Hermione melingkar di perut Draco.

"Kau tak ingin terjatuh bukan?" Kata Draco. Hermione untuk kesekian kalinya tersenyum. "Nikmati saja moment ini, Granger. Jarang sekali ada wanita yang bisa duduk di belakang sapu ku. Malah tidak ada." Goda Draco.

Kini pandangannya beralih ke Athena. bukan hanya tangannya saja yang terkelupas. Wajahnya juga sudah sedikit demi sedikit terlihat mengelupas.

"Sampai bertemu di masa depan, Thena." Kata Draco dan tersenyum lembut. Athena membalas senyumannya.

"Sampai bertemu di masa depan... Dad.." Kata Athena.

Draco mulai menaikan sapunya ke atas.

"Apakah dia baru saja memanggil mu, 'Dad'?" Bingung Hermione. Pertanyaan itu sempat terdengar oleh Athena sebelum sapu Draco menukik ke atas.

Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke depan kastil. Melihat pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah ditemuinya di masa depan. Wajah-wajah lelah, sedih dan bahagia setelah perang. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang terlihat menari-nari di bawah derasnya air hujan. Terlihat juga Luna dan Neville yang sedang berpelukan mesra.

Ia melihat lagi ke atas. Terlihat kilatan cahaya biru dari atas awan, di sertai tetesan air putih kristal yang ikut turun setelah kilatan itu.

Kulitnya mulai mengelupas lagi. Lebih banyak malah.

Draco dan Hermione sudah terlihat turun dari awan. Hermione menggunakan payung dari tongkatnya, supaya mereka tidak terkena racun itu. Mereka turun dari sapu. Melihat Athena yang setengahnya sudah mulai tak terlihat. Ia masih berada di dalam kastil. Menghindari air hujan yang sudah di campur racun itu.

Draco dan Hermione tersenyum pada Athena. Lalu mereka menoleh bersamaan. Saling menatap. Draco meraih tangan Hermione. Hermione tersenyum manis pada Draco lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Athena. Hermione pun mematikan mantra payung itu. Membiarkan air hujan mengenai wajahnya.

Hal itu adalah hal terakhir yang dilihat oleh Athena, sebelum ia merasa berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Ia seolah olah berjalan melewati waktu. Ia bisa melihat Harry, Hermione, dan Ron yang mendapat penghargaan dari Kementrian Sihir atas usahanya di perang yang berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort.

Ia juga bisa melihat Fred dan George yang berhasil membuka cabang tokonya sampai ke Amerika dan Perancis.

Ia juga lihat Narcissa dan Draco sedang berada di ruang sidang. Mendengarkan Harry memberikan kesaksian untuk mereka berdua.

Berlanjut lagi saat Hari kelulusan Harry dan kawan-kawannya. Yang terlihat justru Ron sedang mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Draco. Mereka terlihat sedang cekcok. Di tengahnya Hermione mencoba melerai.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia dapat melihat ayahnya sedang berdiri di atas pelaminan. Menunggu calon istrinya sedang mengarah ke tempatnya.

Lalu ia juga melihat Draco berada di samping istrinya yang sedang menangis bahagia sambil menggendong bayi kecil di pelukannya

Waktu terasa sangat cepat di lalui hingga Athena melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan di ujung sana..

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Lalu menutup nya lagi. Ia merasa cahaya terlalu banyak masuk ke dalam matanya. Ia mengucek matanya lagi. Membuka, dan melihat ada seseorang di dalam kamarnya. Yaa. Sekarang Athena berada di kamarnya. Kamar bernuansa biru laut itu terlihat megah dan rapih.

"Goodmorning Sunshine.." Kata suara berat yang baru saja membuka tirai kamarnya. Membiarkan sinar pagi masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Dad?" Bingung Athena. Ia mencoba mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Benar. Itu ayahnya. Masih menggunakan piyama tidur hijau zamrudnya. Ia tersenyum dan duduk di samping kasur Athena.

"Tentu saja ini aku. Memang siapa lagi yang kau harapkan?" Kata Draco sambil mengelus lembut rambut berantakan anaknya itu.

Athena tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Draco erat. Draco bingung.

"Ada apa, nak?" Khawatir Draco.

"Tidak ada apa apa. Aku hanya merindukan mu."

Draco tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan anaknya.

"Kau dan aku berada di sini selama liburan sekolah. Kita bertemu setiap hari, Thena" Kata Ayahnya lembut. Athena bisa merasakan kehangatan yang di berikan ayahnya. "Nah sekarang cepat lah mandi. Ibu mu sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Kau merindukan ibu mu juga kan?" Goda Draco lalu beranjak dari kasur anaknya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Athena.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Athena memakai pakaian rapih dan segera pergi ke ruang makan. Ia mendapati sang adik, Dionisus yang sedang mengganggu Hestia. Dengan kesal Hestia melawan kakak usilnya itu.

"Mom! Dion mengganggu ku lagi!" Rengek Hestia pada ibunya. Ibunya yang sedang memasak hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dion! Jangan ganggu adik mu." Kata suara lembut ibunya. Hestia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Dion.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya, Mom. Dia nya saja yang rewel." Kata Dion mengeles.

"Panggil kakakmu. Bilang sarapan sudah siap." Ucap Ibunya yang masih fokus pada masakannya.

"Aku sudah turun, Mom." Kata Athena menjawab perintah ibunya untuk Dionisus. Ibunya kini menoleh.

"Ahhh. Kau sudah turun, Princess." Kata Ibunya. "Ayo bantu aku disini. Taruh sup yang ada di kuali, pindahkan ke mangkuk itu." Perintah ibunya.

Athena tidak menjawab tapi langsung menuruti perintah ibunya. Ia mulai memindahkan sup ke dalam mangkuk.

"Hari ini kau nampaknya lelah. Sampai aku harus mengirim ayah mu ke kamar mu untuk membangunkan mu." Ledek ibunya. Athena tertawa kecil.

"Haha. Mimpi ku tadi malam terasa sangat melelahkan dan mengerikan, Mom." Canda Athena.

"Oh yaaa? Memangnya kau mimpi apa?"

"Um. Aku mimpi ikut berperang bersama mu di perang Hogwarts tahun 1998." Kata Athena. ibunya tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Well. Kau pasti ikut membantu ku saat itu kan?" Kata ibunya. Kini ia tengah meletakan piring di meja makan. Athena juga meletakan mangkuk sup di tengah tengah meja.

Ayahnya turun dari lantai atas dan duduk di tengah tengah meja. Ibunya menuangkan kopi di gelas suaminya itu dan mencium bibirnya singkat. Draco benar-benar menyukai kopi Muggle buatan istrinya itu.

Sarapan ini benar-benar Athena rindukan. Bisa melihat Dionisus menggoda Hestia terus menerus, sampai Hestia harus melapor berulang kali ke ayah atau ibunya. Serta kemesraan hangat yang bisa dilihat dari ayah dan ibunya.

Biasanya jika Athena belum kembali ke Hogwarts, Athena selalu membantu ibunya dalam kegiatan rumah tangga. Memasak dan memberesi bekas pertempuran antara Dionisus dan Hestia. Mereka tidak mempekerjakan peri Rumah. Itu adalah keputusan final dari ibunya yang sangat mendukung kebebasan peri Rumah. Ditambah, ibunya tidak ingin membuat anak anaknya menjadi anak yang manja karena selalu menyuruh peri rumah untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka.

Athena duduk di samping ibunya.

"Dad. Dimana Grans?" Tanya Athena pada Draco.

"Ibu mu sedang berada di Italy dalam urusan pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan? Memang Grans bekerja dimana?" Bingung Athena. ibu dan ayahnya saling pandang. Mereka merasa heran atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anaknya.

"Tentu dia bekerja di kantor lama kakekmu. Setelah kakekmu meninggal, dia yang memimpin perusahaan itu." Kata Draco. "Meskipun ia sudah mewariskannya pada ku. Tapi sepertinya ia masih mau bekerja disana. Hitung hitung membantu ku katanya."

Yaa. Ini yang berbeda. Sebelum Athena kembali ke masa lalu dan menyelamatkan Fred. Lucius masih hidup dan tinggal bersama mereka di Malfoy Manor. Memimpin perusahaannya sampai ia memberikannya pada Draco.

"Kau kenapa hari ini, Thena?" Kata Draco bingung.

Athena menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tak apa-apa Dad." Kata Athena dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Ada apa dengan pipi mu?" Kata Draco heran. Melihat luka sayatan kecil di pipi Athena. ibunya memegang dagu Athena dan melihat luka itu di pipinya.

"Kau tergores..." Kata ibunya. Sambil memeriksa luka itu lagi.

Athena teringat luka yang di berikan Rodolphus dimasa lalu. Luka yang dibawanya dari masa lalu itu kini terlihat. Athena sendiri pun tidak menyadari luka itu masih terlihat.

"Ah. Ini akibat aku terlalu sering bercanda dengan James." Kata Athena.

"Bercanda macam apa yang membuat luka seperti itu. Potter si biang kerok." Kesal Draco. Istrinya memelototinya.

"Bukan Dad. Aku... Aku... Terjatuh saat sedang bercanda dengannya. Dia tidak melukaiku." Kata Athena. Draco mendengus.

Mereka melanjutkan makanan sampai selesai.

"Aku ingin ke The Burrows. Boleh?" Izinnya pada kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berdua melempar pandangan.

"Tentu saja. Biasanya juga kau tidak meminta izin kalau ingin pergi kesana." Kata ibunya. Athena cengengesan. Ia pun mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya sebelum pergi ke perapian.

"Salam untuk Harry dan Ron, Ya.." Kata ibunya. Athena tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ia berjalan ke perapian dan mendapati pohon keluarga yang terpampang lebar disana. Terlihat nama Lucius dan Narcissa yang membuat julur ke bawah yang menuliskan nama Draco. Di sebelahnya terlihat sambungan dengan nama Hermione Jean Malfoy. Hingga dia menjulurkan tiga nama di bawahnya. Athena Ginevra Malfoy. Dionisus Lucius Malfoy. dan Hestia Narcissa Malfoy.

Ia berdiri di perapian dan mengambil bubuk Floo.

"THE BURROWS" Ia menjatuhkan bubuk Floo dan mulai menghilang.

Kini ia berada di The Burrows. The Burrows di masa depan yang telah di renovasi sedemikian rupa. Membuat The Burrows lebih kelihatan besar dan rapih dari The Burrows di masa lalu. Ia masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga dan melihat beberapa pigura yang di pajang disana. Seluruh keluarga besar Weasley yang ada di tengah ruangan pun sangat menarik perhatian Athena. Karena ada yang berbeda. Ada Fred disana. Disebelahnya terlihat seseorang yang Athena kenal. Cho Chang. Fred merangkul mesra Cho. Di antara mereka terlihat gadis berambut merah dengan mata sipit seperti ibunya. Dan dia juga mendapati Ron bediri di samping istrinya. Di antaranya juga terlihat sahabat karib Athena, Stephanie Weasley. Meskipun Athena tidak akrab dengan orang tua Stephanie, Athena malah lebih akrab dengan Stephanie. Meskipun Stephanie sendiri berada di asrama Slytherin, asrama yang sama dengan ibunya, Daphnee Weasley. Untung saja wujud Stephanie lebih mirip dengan Daphnee (Meski warna rambutnya sama dengan Paman Ron). Stepahanie adalah Weasley pertaman yang masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Bukan Gryfindor.

"Haaaa. Sejak kapan kau ada disini, Thena?" Tanya George yang ada di belakangnya. Ia sudah terlihat tua. Keriput di mata dan sedikit uban sudah mulai terlihat di rambutnya.

"Paman George!" Teriak Athena dan berlari ke pelukan George. "Kita berhasil!" Senangnya. George pun terpaku.

"Berhasil apanya?" Bingung George sambil bercanda. Athena baru menyadari. Tentu saja George tidak akan ingat tentang misi yang dulu pernah mereka jalani. George terkena racun Swooping Evil, ingatannya pasti sudah hilang.

"Umm.. Tidak... Aku hanya senang bisa melihat mu lagi." Kata Athena.

"Kau melebih-lebih Athena. Baru kemarin kau main kesini, dan kau bilang senang bisa melihat ku lagi. Seperti kau sudah tidak pernah melihat ku sekian lama saja." Cetus Athena.

Athena cengengesan.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa membedakan ku dengan Fred? Banyak orang yang tak dapat membedakan kami." Kata George.

"Tahi lalat mu yang ada di leher membedakan kalian berdua." Ucap Athena. George reflect memegang lehernya.

"Well well well. Apa yang aku lihat disini. Keponakan favorit ku dengan saudara kembar ku?" Kata Fred. Kini Athena bergantian memeluk Fred. Fred bingung dan memandang George yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tak tahu. Dia juga tadi memeluk ku seperti itu." Kata George.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Thena?" Tanya Fred cemas.

"Extraordinary!" Jawabnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia ke kedua pamannya itu.

Secara garis keturunan, Athena memang tidak ada hubungan darah dengan keluarga Weasley. Tapi karena kedekatan Hermione dan keluarga Weasley, membuat Athena merasa keluarga Weasley adalah keluarganya. Lebih lebih, saat Hermione memutuskan George menjadi Ayah Baptis dari Athena.

"Naiklah keatas. Aku rasa Stephanie dan Chloe sudah menunggumu." Kata Fred.

"Chloe?" Bingung Athena. Siapa Chloe.

"Yaa. Chloe, anak ku!" Kata Fred. "Demi Jenggot Merlin, apa yang terjadi dengan mu. Kau lupa ingatan?" Kata Fred mendengus kesal.

Tentu saja! Chloe pasti anak dari Fred dan Cho. Anak yang dulunya tidak ada karena Fred sebelumnya tidak selamat dari perang. Chloe adalah anak yang dilihatnya tadi di foto keluarga besar Weasley. Rambut merah dengan mata sipit.

"Hehe. Aku rasa aku sedang tidak fokus paman. Baiklah, aku akan kekamar Steph. See you.." Pamit Athena. Fred dan George pun menggeleng geleng kepala.

Athena pun masuk ke kamar Stephanie. Ia mendapati Stephanie sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis. Itu pasti Chloe. Chloe terlihat cantik. Persis seperti Cho dimasa mudanya. Sama dengan Stephanie yang lebih mirip Daphnee daripada Ron.

"Thena. Kau sudah sampai rupanya. Mari sini. Kami berencana akan berkunjung ke Diagon Alley nanti. Jadi kami harus membuat daftar yang harus kami beli." Kata Stephanie.

Athena pun berjalan menghampiri Stephanie dan Chloe. Ia duduk di sebelah Stephanie.

"Aku rasa kita memperlukan kuali baru. Kuali di kelas 6 nanti akan membutuhkan kuali ukuran 2." Kata Chloe sambil membaca secarik perkamen yang ada di tangannya. "Dan beberapa buku Herbology yang harus dibeli. Profesor Longbottom menyuruh kita membeli buku karangan Jeremy Alfred yang berjudul Daftar Ramuan Herbal." Lanjut Chloe.

"Ugh! Aku sangat membenci pelajaran itu." Protes Stephanie.

"Dan. Aku rasa kita harus membeli sapu baru. Pertandingan Quiditch kali ini pasti akan lebih menegangkan." Kata Chloe sambil melirik ke Athena dan Stephanie.

"Yaa. Aku rasa Slytherin akan menjadi juaranya Tahun ini." Cetus Stephanie.

"Slytherin? Bagaimana bisa. Slytherin saja kalah melawan Hufflepuff. Tentu saja Gryfindor yang akan menang." Kata Chloe, membela asramanya.

"Ehemm." Athena berdehem. Membuat Chloe dan Stephanie menoleh ke arahnya. " Kau lupa bahwa Ravenclaw mempunyai Chaser terbaik di Hogwarts?" Kata Athena sedikit menyombongkan diri. Stephanie dan Chloe mendengus.

"Yayaya. Aku tahu Ravenclaw sudah menjuarai Quiditch selama dua tahun berturut turut. Tapi jangan harap untuk tahun ini. James tidak akan membiarkan Gryfindor kalah lagi dari Ravenclaw!" Kata Chloe membanggakan James Potter. Sepupunya yang menjadi Seeker andalan Asrama Gryfindor.

"We'll see." Kata Athena.

Mereka pun berbincang sampai mereka siap pergi ke Diagon Alley. Lewat jaringan Floo tentu saja.

Mereka bertiga berjalan di Diagon Alley. Tak sedikit dari orang disana yang memperhatikan mereka. Tentu saja mereka terkenal. Athena dan Stephanie adalah anak dari Pejuang Perang beberapa tahun lalu. Dan Chloe, ayahnya menjadi salah satu orang yang terkenal karena kepemilikan Joke Shop terbesar di Inggis. Ditambah, keperawakan mereka yang bisa dibilang lebih dari cantik. Prefect dari masing-masing asrama. Well, tentu saja banyak yang memperhatikan mereka. Mulai dari para cewek yang merasa iri dengan kepintaran dan kecantikan mereka. Serta para cowok yang terpesona dengan tubuh dan wajah mereka.

Mereka sampai di depan toko Quality Quidditch Supplies. Chloe mencoba memilih sapu yang cocok untuknya. Stephanie mencoba alat-alat perlindungan yang disediakan disana. Sedangkan Athena hanya berjalan melihat-lihat. Ia pun menabrak seseorang dan membuat orang itu terjatuh.

"I'm so so sorry." Kata Athena dan membantu orang itu berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Athena cemas.

"I'm Good. Thanks." Kata cowok itu. Athena melihat cowok itu. Rasanya ia kenal.

"Kau anaknya Michael Corner." Kata Athena. Tentu saja. Anak ini memiliki mata yang sama persis seperti Michael, sahabatnya di masa lalu.

"Marcus Corner.." Katanya sambil memperkenalkan diri. Marcus? Michael menamai anaknya Marcus? Pasti ini salah satu tanda penghormatan untuk Marcus Belby, temannya yang gugur di medan perang.

"Athena Malfoy." Ia menyambut hangat uluran tangan Marcus.

"Aku tahu siapa kau." Katanya singkat. "Membeli kebutuhan Quidditch untuk Asrama kita, huh?"

"No. Aku hanya menemanie Stephanie dan Chloe." Kata Athena santai. Mata Marcus membulat.

"Ch... Chloe? Maksud mu Chloe Weasley?" Gugup Marcus.

"Yaaa. Memang ada lagi Chloe yang lain di Hogwarts selain Chloe Weasley?"

Tiba-tiba Chloe dan Stephanie muncul dari belakang Athena.

"Sedang membicarakan ku, eh?" Kata Chloe dan melihat Marcus. "Hai.." Sapa Chloe.

Marcus hanya terdiam mematung. Tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ia malah melihat Chloe dengan mata yang membulat dan bersinar. Chloe merasa aneh.

"Well.. Okaay... Senang bertemu dengan mu.." Kata Chloe dan menarik Stephanie dan Athena keluar dari toko itu.

"Anak aneh.." Kata Chloe yang kini sudah berada di jalanan Diagon Alley. "Dia selalu membeku seperti itu tiap kali aku menyapanya. Ughhh. Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Tanya Chloe dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Athena. Meminta pendapat darinya.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, Chloe.. " Kata Athena.

"Tentu saja dia bersikap seperti itu. Marcus Corner menyukai mu dari tahun pertama. Itu bukan rahasia lagi, Chloe. Semua orang tahu itu." Ledek Stephanie.

"Shut Up, Steph!" Kesal Chloe pada sepupunya itu. "Urusi saja Dave Thomas, pacar mu itu!"

Stephanie mendengus ke arah Chloe.

"Biarkan saja. Yang penting aku sudah punya pacar. Dari pada kau, gonta-ganti pacar terus." Kata Stephanie.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian berisik sekali. Tak lihat banyak orang yang memperhatikan kalian?" Bisik Athena dan menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Mereka memang selalu memperhatikan kita, Thena. Mau kita sedang bertengkar atau tidak." Kata Chloe.

"Yaaa. Atau mungkin karena kau." Kata Stephanie.

"Aku?" Bingungnya.

"Ya. Karena gosip yang beredar bahwa kau baru saja berpacaran dengan cowok tertampan di Hogwarts sekaligus Ketua Murid Laki-Laki." Cetus Chloe. Pipi Athena merona.

"Hush. Itu bukan gosip! Dia benar-benar berpacaran dengannya! Sepupu kita itu! Ah.. Akhirnya, nanti kita benar-benar akan menjadi saudara." Kata Stephanie dan memeluk Athena.

"Shut Up, guys!" Kesal Athena. wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

Sepanjang perjalanan di Diagon Alley sampai pulang, Chloe dan Stephanie berhasil membuat Athena kesal. Chloe dan Stephanie tidak berhenti menggoda Athena yang baru saja berpacaran dengan sepupu mereka.

Athena sangat bersyukur karena usahanya di masa lalu membuat masa depan terasa lebih indah lagi. Athena jadi mempunyai dua orang Weasley sebagai sahabat sekaligus keluarganya. Chloe menambah hidup Athena lebih berwarna karena persahabatan mereka yang terlihat sangat jelas. Tentu saja Athena menyayangi Stephanie yang sudah dulu ia kenal. Tapi Chloe, Athena bisa merasakan persahabatan dari tatapan Chloe. Itu alasan Athena kini ikut meyayangi Chloe. Sahabat 'baru'nya.

 **1 SEPTEMBER, STASIUN KINGCROSS, LONDON.**

Athena mendorong trolinya di Stasiun King Cross. Di sebelahnya terlihat Hermione. Meski sudah memiliki tiga anak. Hermione masih terlihat sangat menawan dan cantik. Rambutnya kini di cepol ke atas, membuat Hermione terkesan lebih elegan. Sedangkan Draco kini mendorong troli Dionisus, yang tahun ini baru saja masuk Hogwarts. Dionisus terlihat sangat semangat. Jam empat pagi dia sudah menggedor-gedor pintu kamar ayah dan ibunya. Dia bilang dia tidak mau telat untuk pergi ke Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya.

Hestia menarik-narik jubah Draco, meminta Draco untuk menggendongnya.

"Dion, bisa kau dorong troli ini sebentar? Adik mu mulai rewel." Kata Draco.

"Dia memang selalu rewel, Dad." Kata Dionisus dan mengambil alih troli dari tangan ayahnya.

"Dion! Pelan pelan!" Teriak Hermione yang kini mengejar Dionisus yang sedang berlari membawa trolinya. Athena menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kehangatan kecil dari keluarganya itu.

"Dion benar-benar semangat sekali." Kata seseorang yang ada disamping Athena.

"Teddy!" Athena hampir meloncat dan memeluk Teddy erat.

"Santai saja, Thena. Bisa bisa anak ku akan kehabisan nafas jika kau memeluknya seperti itu." Ujar Remus yang kini ada di samping Teddy.

"Remus!" Heboh Athena.

"Bisakah kau mengecilkan suara mu sedikit saja? Aku tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian disini." Kata Teddy. Kini ia mencoba mengambil alih troli yang sedang di dorong Athena. Athena cengengesan.

"Aku menyempatkan diri sebelum ke kantor. Aku ingin mengantar adik ku ke Hogwarts, dan ingin bertemu sepupu favorit ku." Kata Teddy dan mengacak-acak rambut Athena. Teddy menunjuk ke arah Tonks dan disebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut coklat disampingnya.

Mereka sampai di peron 9 ¾ . Draco mempersilahkan istrinya maju terlebih dahulu, bersamaan dengan Dionisus. Hermione dan Dionisus mendorong trolinya ke arah peron dan menghilang. Selanjutnya Remus, Tonks dan anak perempuannya (Yang baru di ketahui Athena bernama Andromeda). Dan terakhir Teddy dan Athena melewati peron dan langsung bisa melihat Hogwarts Express yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Aku merindukan berada di dalam kereta ini." Kata Teddy sambil memandangi kereta.

Teddy sudah lulus dari Hogwarts beberapa tahun lalu. Kini ia bekerja di Kementrian Sihir, membantu Percy Weasley dan Hermione yang juga bekerja disana.

Athena bisa melihat Hermione sedang berpelukan dengan Harry. Mata Athena berbinar dan langsung berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ahhhh. Keponakan ku! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan mu!" Kata Harry yang sudah terlihat lebih tua.

Ginny pun menyambut Athena dan juga memeluknya. Disebelahnya terlihat Albus dan Lily. Ini juga tahun pertama Albus di Hogwarts. Albus terlihat lebih tertutup di banding kakaknya, James.

Lalu ia juga bisa melihat Ron dan Daphnee yang baru saja tiba. Dengan Stephanie tentu saja. Ron menyapa Harry dan Hermione. Ron sekarang terlihat lebih berisi dari masa mudanya dulu. Lihat saja perutnya! Besar! Bibi Daphnee benar-benar istri yang dapat membahagiakan suaminya.

Lalu ia melihat George yang sedang memarahi anak berambut merah dan berkulit rada hitam. Fred Jr. George tetap saja memberi nama anaknya seperti nama kembarannya. Fred sebenarnya ingin memberi nama anaknya George. Apa daya? Anaknya seorang perempuan. Dan sampai sekarang, Fred dan Cho belum memiliki keturunan lagi.

James berada di belakang Angelina Weasley sambil mentertawai Fred Jr yang sedang dimarahi ayahnya karena keusilannya. Fred Jr dan James adalah sahabat yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah reinkarnasi dari Fred dan George.

Cho dan Chloe yang melihatnya juga ikut tertawa. Setiap tahun mereka ada disini, pasti mereka selalu melihat pemandangan yang sama. Fred Jr sedang dimarahi George. James mentertawainya. Dan Angelina hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sambil menggendong bayi kecil yang ada di dekapannya itu, Jill Weasley.

"Jaga diri mu baik-baik, princess. Aku akan mengirimimu surat tiap minggunya." Kata Draco dan mengecup kening anak pertamanya. Ia pun langsung memeluk Draco.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Dad." Kata Athena.

"Ingat. Fokus terhadap N.E.W.T mu. Jangan selalu tentang Quidditch!" Kata Hermione.

"Tak apa! Kau harus membanggakan Asramamu bukan? Kau kebanggaan Ravenclaw!" Kata Draco berbinar. Hermione menusuk perut Draco dengan sikunya. Draco berpura-pura kesakitan.

"I love you, My sunshine." Hermione kini mengecup kening Athena dan memeluknya lama.

"Mom. Aku mau berangkat.." Kata Athena sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan ibunya. Hermione meneteskan air mata.

"Jaga baik baik dirimu okay. Dan awasi Dion! Semoga saja dia tidak seusil ayahnya di sekolah nanti." Kata Hermione sambil melirik Draco. Draco merangkul Hermione mesra.

Athena juga berpamitan dengan Harry, Ginny, Ron, Daphnee, Fred, George, Teddy, Lupin, dan Tonks. Athena sesekali melihat keluar, mereka mendapati Bill dan Fleur yang sedang melambaikan tangan.

Athena masuk ke dalam kompartemen yang sama dengan Stephanie, Chloe, Fred Jr, dan James. Mereka masih menyembulkan kepala mereka untuk melambai ke anggota keluarga mereka. Hogwarts Express pun perlahan berjalan meninggalkan stasiun.

Athena duduk di samping jendela. Ia membuka buku Sejarah Hogwarts. Isinya jauh berbeda dari buku sejarah Hogwarts yang sebelumnya pernah ia baca. James melengos.

"Kita baru saja meninggalkan Stasiun dan kau sudah membuka buku pelajaran?" Cemooh James. "Aku benar-benar tahu sifat mu ini menurun dari siapa." Kata James. Fred Jr tertawa mendengar ucapan James

James pernah menginap di Malfoy Manor. Satu hal yang paling mencolok adalah sebuah ruangan besar yang isinya buku buku. Disana terlihat seperti perpustakaan pribadi. Ada perapian serta sofa yang nyaman. James pernah tertidur di perpustakaan itu, akibatnya, ia harus rela dimarahi Hermione

Athena hanya menyeringai. James terlihat mulai gemas.

"Dan aku tahu dari mana kau dapat seringai menyebalkan seperti itu. Pantas saja Paman George tidak suka dengan mu." Kata James.

"Shut Up James! Bisa kah kau tidak berkomentar tentang hidup orang lain." Kata Stephanie membela Athena.

"Ya James. Jangan suka berkomentar tentang diri ku!" Kata Athena mendukung penuh ucapak Stephanie. James mendengus sebal dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Fred Jr.

Athena pun menutup bukunya dan berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Chloe yang sekarang sedang makan coklat kodok.

"Ke Toilet." Singkatnya. Athena pun berjalan menjauh dari kontrapemennya. Ia melewati tempat anak anak Slytherin, Christoper dan Crhistian Nott, Eugene Zabini dan Joanne Goyle. Ia juga melewati tempat Lycander Longbottom, Daniel Finnigan, Dave Thomas. Athena mengerutkan keningnya. Biasanya kalau ada Lycander, pasti ada ...

BRUK! Athena menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh.

"Seperti biasa. Tidak pernah awas terhadap pandangan sekitar." Ujar suara berat di depannya yang sekarang sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Athena tersenyum.

Kini ia berdiri dihadapan seorang cowok berambut pirang, tampan dengan sederet gigi putih dibalik senyum manisnya. Dengan aroma parfum yang sangat Athena kenal. Yang selama ini ia cium jika memeluk seseorang yang membuatnya tenang. Athena memejamkan matanya. Tak sadar kini ia hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari cowok itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai parfummu.." Bisik Athena hampir tak terdengar. Cowok itu tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang membuat kaki Athena serasa seperti Jelly. Tangan cowok itu kini berada di pinggang Athena. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata abu abu Athena.

"I miss you." Ucap sang cowok yang kini bibirnya telah menyatu dengan bibir Athena. Memberikan ciuman hangat. Yang sudah Athena rindu selama ini. Athena membalas ciumannya lembut. Tangannya kini sudah melingkar di leher putih cowok itu.

"Ehemmmm..." Suara itu membuat mereka melepaskan ciumannya. Lycander tengah menaikan alisnya melihat Athena dan kekasihnya.

"Pantas saja kau lama sekali, Lou. Ada Athena rupanya." Goda Lycander. Athena memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Bisakah kau menunggu didalam saja, Lycan? Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ujar Louise sambil memberikan tatapan ingin membunuh. Lycander hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali masuk kedalam.

Louise kembali menatap ke mata Athena dan mencium singkat Athena.

"Sampai bertemu di Hogwarts." Kata Louise sambil mencium tangan Athena.

"Sampai bertemu di Hogwarts." Balas Athena yang sudah pergi meninggalkan Louise.

Athena masih tersenyum. Mengingat semua perjalanan menembus dimensi yang telah ia lalui. Ditambah kejadian tadi. Rasa rindunya kepada sang kekasih sedikit terobati.

Sebenarnya Athena dan Louise sudah bersama sejak setahun lalu. Namun mereka merahasiakannya. Sampai pada akhirnya, Stephanie memergoki mereka sedang berciuman di depan asrama Ravenclaw. Sejak saat itu hubungan mereka sudah terekspos.

Sekali lagi Athena bersyukur atas masa depan yang sudah berhasil ia ubah. Namun ada beberapa hal yang tidak berubah. Yang paling terpenting adalah... Athena berhasil menyelamatkan Fred dan membuat seluruh keluarganya makin lengkap, dan membuat Paman George lebih bahagia lagi.

Athena berjalan lagi. Senyum sendiri saat ia mengingat 'pertemuan' singkatnya bersama Louise. Sampai ia menabrak seseorang yang ada didepannya. Lagi.

"Maafkan aku." Kata suara cewek yang tadi di tabrak Athena.

"No. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf." Kata Athena. Ia memandangi gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu. Terlihat sangat asing baginya.

"Well. Aku Athena Malfoy. Aku rasa aku tidak pernah melihat mu sebelumnya." Kata Athena. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja. Aku anak baru disini." Katanya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Athena.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Delphini Diggory.."

 **THE END**

 **Akhirnya cerita ini tamat juga :D**

 **Chapter terakhir ini aku buat lebih panjang dari biasanya. Spesial untuk kalian. Maaf kalo masih ada yang kurang memuaskan.**

 **Narcissa Malfoy adalah salah satu tokoh favorit aku. Jadi aku gak akan ngebuat dia mati. Jadi terpaksa Lucius yang harus aku buat mati**

 ***SPOILER* Konsep racun Swooping Evil benar benar aku dapati setelah aku nonton Fantastic Beast.**

 **Dan adegan saat kulit Athena terkelupas, aku dapat idenya dari film Lucy (yang pemerannya Scarlett Johannson).**

 **Aku membuat Pairing yang berbeda dari yang di buat JK Rowling.**

 **Kalian udah bisa kan nebak siapa siapa aja.**

 **Yeep. Selain Hermione dan Draco. Ada Ron dan Daphnee Greengrass. Neville dan Luna. Cho dan Fred**

 **Kalau mau ngebayangin, Athena, Chloe dan Stephanie itu bisa dibilang kaya Charlie Angel versi dunia sihir. Hehe.**

 **Teddy itu 6 atau 5 tahun lebih tua dari Athena. jadi dia disini udah lulus dari Hogwarts.**

 **Athena disini berumur 16 tahun. Dia satu angkatan sama James, Chloe, Fred Jr, Andromeda Lupin (Gryfindor), Christoper dan Crhistian Nott, Stephanie Weasley, Eugene Zabini dan Joanne Goyle (Slytherin), dan Marcus Corner (Ravenclaw).**

 **Louise, Lyssander Longbottom, Dave Thomas dan Daniel Finnigan itu 1 tahun di atas Athena.**

 **Dionisus dan Albus juga satu angkatan.**

 **Dan...**

 **TERIMA KASIH buat kalian yang sudah membaca cerita ku. Cerita pertama ku yang agak fail ini. Anggap aja ini baru belajar yaa. Maaf kalo belum sempurna.**

 **Terima kasih buat para Followers, Reviewers dan Reader.**

 **Buat AndienMay, Rikun18, Staecia, HappyHeichou, Elucius, Whelly780, Tributes of Potterhead, Aindri961, Misshoney, Ai Minkyoo, RibkaAprilliaTM, Riska662, Hey Anime14, AnggrainiM, Almira30, Dramione Lovers, Shieru Aozora, Liuruna, Albavica, , dan Novidafa yang udah ngeluangin waktu untuk Review cerita aku. Kasih masukan, saran, mengkoreksi, memuji ataupun menyemangati aku. Kalian sangat luar biasa!**

 **Dan untuk para Silent Readers di luar sana. makasih udah menyempatkan sedikit waktu untuk membaca fanfic pertama ku.**

 **Untuk cerita baru selanjutnya. Kalian bisa Request di IG at aprilliaais, di PM Fanfiction atau gak di email aprilliapadilla22 at gmail dot com.**

 **Setelah aku sudah bisa nentuin tema dan konsepnya udah mateng. Insyaallah bakal aku cepet cepet post.**

 **Makasih sekali lagi guys.**

 **Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya.**

 **Salam penuh cinta,**

 **Aprilliaais.**


End file.
